Home is Where the Heart is
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: STORY COMPLETED! Chris Jericho, arrives in a town over run by Evolution; can he make a difference and bring peace to the small town? What about the Saloon owner Stephanie, will Hunter ever leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They are owned by the WWE or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: The story came to me one night and wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it. It's different as it is a Western but with a twist. Hope you enjoy and feedback, good or bad, is always welcome;-)

Chris Jericho walked into the saloon dusty, tired, and thirsty. He had been on a cattle drive for almost a month and the job was finally finished. He took off his tan hat and popped it against his hip to knock some of the dust out of it. After placing the hat back on his head, he then preceded to dust himself off as best he could before going up and ordering a drink.

Crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair were an odd sight back in those days but Chris didn't care. After being on his own for most of his life, he could care less what anybody thought of him. Being orphaned at a young age had hardened his heart; but that was what he had to do in order to survive.

He took a look around the saloon and liked what he saw. It was almost like a feeling of home, not that Chris actually knew what a home felt like. He had drifted from town to town all his life. In all honesty, rooms at an inn in a town or a bunkhouse on a ranch were the closest things to home that he had ever had other than a stranger taking him in once and teaching him the ways of cattle. Other than that, he had never really had a home.

He had been in a lot of saloons in his life and this one was different. There was a different feel to it. Glancing around, he noticed that it actually looked like most saloons but was much cleaner than the ones that he had been around lately. There were plenty of round tables and chairs along with a stage for singing and dancing. There was a piano in the corner with a little round seat practically begging somebody to sit down and play.

He then noticed a woman tending the saloon. His eyes shifted and he took a closer look. Most women that were worked in saloons back in those days were usually either old madams whose whorehouses were closed or women with secrets. Considering how young she looked, he was betting she was a woman with a secret. He quickly walked up to the bar.

Stephanie had been cleaning glasses all morning. She had had an excellent night last night but she was paying for it this morning. She pretty much had cleared out her entire stock of shot glasses the night before and she believed firmly in keeping things clean. It was a trait that she had inherited honestly from her mother.

She had long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her crystal blue eyes looked like the sky above, so crystal clear that they almost could mesmerize a man just by looking into them. She was a very pretty girl that tried to hide most of her prettiness until nighttime. Then, the young owner was decked out in the best dresses available and makeup to accentuate her best features. Other than those times, she was just plain old Stephanie, a sweet girl with an even sweeter smile.

"Excuse me miss," Chris said trying to get her attention. He took his hat off; he may be new in town but he still had manners.

She looked up and her eyes widened. Never before in her life had she ever felt anything like this. One look at the man standing in front of her and her heart was racing out of control. She was always in total control of her life and this was _so_ not like her. She mentally cussed herself and calmed herself quickly while smiling. "Howdy stranger, what can I get for you?"

Chris looked into those blue eyes and felt as though he was drowning. There was something about that woman that just cried out to his very soul. His heart was racing and his eyes were drinking her in like a thirsty man in the desert that had just found a spring of fresh, clear water. He mentally shut himself down, squelching his thoughts, before his mouth got ahead of himself again. "A shot of whiskey, if you don't mind ma'am."

"_Oh, and he has manners,"_ she thought to herself almost giddy with pleasure. She had never had a man had affect her senses the way the man in front of her did. She was so tickled that she almost started clapping her hands in glee but she squelched it down quickly. She didn't want him to think that she was crazy. She quickly poured him a shot, set it down on the table, and smiled. "There you go, one shot of whiskey."

"Much obliged ma'am," Chris said with a smile. He put a coin up on the table and nodded his head.

"You're not from around here are you?" Stephanie said unable to stop herself. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment over her blurting out a question like that.

"No ma'am, I'm not," Chris said with a slight smile.

He grabbed his shot and downed it. He grimaced as he felt the heat traveling down to his stomach. "Wow, I haven't had good whiskey like that in a long time. How about another shot?"

"Sure," Stephanie said refilling his shot glass.

"I am looking for a place to stay in town. Could you be kind enough to point me in the right direction Miss....," Chris said hoping she would tell him her name.

"Miss Stephanie," Stephanie said with a grin. "What's your name?"

"Chris ma'am, Chris Jericho," Chris said with a small grin on his own.

Stephanie held out her hand for Chris to shake. He gently placed his hand in hers and brought it up to his lips to kiss it softly. Stephanie felt as though her insides had completely turned to mush. "Yes, well, nice to meet you Chris."

Chris looked into her eyes and smiled. She was special in ways that he couldn't even begin to imagine. He just knew the pull he felt towards her was just too strong to ignore. "No, the pleasure is all mine Stephanie," Chris said. "Now about that place to stay."

"Oh yes, there's a hotel right down the street. The name of it is Ivory's Place. She's a real nice woman. She's got rooms, baths, and there's even a restaurant in the hotel for the public and guests," Stephanie said speaking very quickly.

"Thank you ma'am," Chris said picking up his shot and downing it. "I'll be seeing you around then."

Chris tipped his hat and headed towards the door. He turned back to find her watching him leave with a kind of sad look on her face. He knew then that he couldn't leave just yet. He had to let her know that he would be back. "Ma'am, is the saloon always open?"

Stephanie's face lit up with her smile. "Yes, sir. Always."

Chris grinned back. "Then, I'll be seeing you again _real_ soon."

"I'm counting on it," Stephanie said with a gleam in her eye.

Chris tipped his hat and walked out of the saloon and into the street oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the town folk. He walked on down until he found Ivory's place. He grinned as he walked in hoping this would be a temporary place to call home for a little while.

Big Show walked up to Stephanie and made her look like a small child. At over seven feet tall and weighing more than 500 pounds, he was a giant of a man. He had been looking after Stephanie for as long as he could remember. She had always treated him like a man and not a freak. She had earned his eternal friendship for that reason alone.

"What were you thinking Stephanie?" Show asked with concern in his eyes. He knew that Stephanie, while she enjoyed his company, was getting older and more stubborn. He really didn't want to have to hurt the drifter but Show would in a heartbeat, if he hurt Stephanie.

"What are you talking about Show?" Stephanie asked trying to hide the fact that she knew exactly what he was talking about. Sometimes she wished that he _didn't_ know her so well. Maybe then she would be able to get by with a few things.

"I think we've known each other long enough that you shouldn't even try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," Show said softly chiding his friend.

Stephanie closed her eyes for a second and took in a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I just want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," Show said patting his friend's hand. The concern on his face was real. He wasn't trying to stick his nose in where it didn't belong but she had acted so different with the drifter that it had sent alarm bells ringing off in his head.

Stephanie stood there for a minute with a silly look on her face. She knew she was kind of acting like a child with a schoolgirl crush but it was more than that. She had had those kinds of crushes before and this paled in comparison. "I wish I could tell you Show. I mean, the minute we made eye contact my breath literally got stuck in my throat. I've been around different kinds of men all my life and I've never felt this way before about any of them," Stephanie said with a little confusion in her voice.

Show contemplated what she had said and smiled. He would love for her to have a happy ending like a fairy tale. There would be nothing that would please him more. The only problem with that was that with her past, it wasn't really possible; at least, not while they were hiding and on the run.

Show thought for a minute before speaking. He knew he had to handle this delicately because she hated being reminded what was really going on in their lives. "Well, you don't know how long he will be in town. He could very well just be passing thru," Show said with a sad smile on his face.

"He's going to be staying for a while I think. If I'm not mistaken, he should be at Ivory's now looking for a place to stay," Stephanie said with a dreamy tone to her voice. There was something about that man that shook her up. She couldn't help but hope that he would stay.

Show noticed the dreamy look on her face and groaned inside. He was going to have to say it. He didn't have a choice now. "Just remember, we're still watching our backs," Show said.

"Don't you think I know that Show? I wish he would just die and leave us alone. Maybe then we would have some peace," Stephanie said the anger flashing in his eyes. She knew they were hiding, they sure had been doing it long enough.

"Now Stephanie, you don't mean that," Show said chided softly.

"Oh yes I do. For years, we've been on the run hiding and dodging him. I'm tired of it Show. I'm tired of hiding from my father," Stephanie said with tears filling her eyes.

"Hold up now, don't cry. You know, we've been here for over a year now with no problems. Maybe, just maybe, we've found a place that he can't find us.

"I hope so Show, I really hope so," Stephanie said with a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They are owned by the WWE or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Nina, the R rating is for later chapters and to just be on the safe side.

Chris walked into the hotel with a grin on his face. There was something about a woman's touch at a place that could make a man smile. There were fresh flowers on the tables and a cleanliness that definitely said that there was a woman close by.

"Hi there, I'm Ivory. Can I help you?" Ivory said walking up the hallway.

A dark haired woman with her hair up in a bun and a bright smile walked right up to him as if she owned the place, which considering the name of the place, was a pretty good bet.

"Yes ma'am," Chris said taking his hat off. "I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Oh well, come right on in. Like I said, I'm Ivory the owner," Ivory said holding her hand out.

Chris shook her hand and was pleasantly surprised by the firmness in her grip. "Chris Jericho."

"Well, nice to meet you Chris. I've got a room that's got your name all over it," Ivory said stepping behind the counter. She pulled out her book register and a pencil. "If you'll just fill this out, I'll get your key and show you around the place."

"Sure," Chris said filling in his name. He quickly finished up and said, "How much are your rooms?"

"Well, you look like a pretty decent fellow. We'll start off at $3 a week. If you stay longer than a few weeks, then we'll talk some more," Ivory said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you ma'am, I appreciate that," Chris said pulling out the money and setting it on the desk.

"Now, you just follow me," Ivory said quickly taking the lead.

She briskly walked into the restaurant. "This is where we eat, meals are part of your room so that will help some. We serve breakfast at 6, lunch at 12, and supper at 5. All meals are served on time whether you're here or not. You may have to eat it cold if you show up late so keep that in mind." She rushed back out of the restaurant and walked back into the lobby of the hotel.

She then turned down the small hall on the left and stopped at a door with a small desk next to it. "Now, this is the bath. We all have to take turns as we only have one tub. You'll need to fill out a time on the sheet that's on the desk. You'll have twenty minutes from the time the last bucket is poured in. Use your time wisely. I do ask that you at least wash your hands before each meal."

She then quickly turned back and went down the other hall. She stopped in front of a door and opened it with the key in her hand. She handed the key to Chris and smiled, "This will be your room. It's small but there's a bed, a nightstand, a small chair, and a water pitcher for washing up. How will this suit you?"

Chris followed Ivory into the room. It was small but it had everything that he needed. He looked at Ivory and smiled. "This will suit me just fine ma'am. Can you tell me where I might look for a job in this town?" Chris asked.

"Well, there's a couple of places depending on what line of work you're in," Ivory said.

"I'm more into the cattle business," Chris said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Ivory said with a sad look on her face. "I'll be straight up. You seem to be a pretty decent guy. There's only one cattle ranch here and it's the Evolution ranch. When you walk out of here, jump on your horse and head north. There's no way you can miss it. The owner's name is Hunter and he is always looking for hands."

Chris noticed the look on Ivory's face. She had a closed down look that immediately put up all of his warning signals. "I take it that Hunter is not a very well liked person in these parts," Chris said.

"Honey, that's an understatement if I ever heard one," Ivory said smiling again. "Hunter has a unique way of ticking people off around here. Times have been tough with the drought and all and he took advantage of a lot of good folks."

"What do you mean took advantage of?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Ivory said sitting down in the chair.

Chris sat down on the bed and patiently waited for Ivory to continue her story. It seemed as though this Hunter fellow wasn't very nice. However, if that were the only work available, he wouldn't have much of a choice. It was better for him to find out everything that he could now instead of later.

"Years ago, the Evolution ranch was a ranch struggling to make it just like the rest of the farms around here were. Nobody really knows what happened but the family ended up with a lot of money real fast. There's been speculations but nobody really knows how they turned things around so quickly."

Ivory paused to think carefully about what she said next. She had to be extremely careful in what she said about Hunter. She had butted heads with him one time and that was enough for her. She didn't want any trouble at her place; not when she finally had it paid off and was happy.

"The drought put a real hurting on the farmers around here. A lot of them couldn't make their mortgage payments. J.B., the local banker, was a nice guy, at one time, and would allow them extensions," Ivory said looking out the window in a world of her own going back in time. She could see everything that she was talking about as if it were happening right there before her very eyes.

"Suddenly, the bank started foreclosing on a lot of farms without any warning. It was just awful. I took in as many families as best as I could, as did all the rest of the town folk." Ivory shuddered as she saw all of the homeless families in her mind. "There was talk of Hunter buying the properties from the bank but I didn't believe it at the time. That was a lot of money and I just didn't believe that he had it."

"Where did the money come from?" Chris asked.

"That's the thing; nobody knows. One day they were destitute working their cattle and land as hard as they could then suddenly, boom! They owned everything and tried to own everybody," Ivory said with a bitter tone in her voice and the anger on her face personal.

Being a loner had taught Chris how to read people pretty well. He knew that Hunter had done something to Ivory. He took a guess. "I take it he tried to take your hotel."

Ivory's eyes flashed with anger for a second and then faded away. "Yes, yes he did, but I've always made my payments and thank the good Lord above, the place is now mine free and clear. He can't touch me or my hotel now."

The questions swirling around in Chris's mind were many, too many. He couldn't ask too many questions yet. There was no need to get suspicions aroused this soon. "Let me ask you this, did he buy up land that was just around his place or anything he could get his hands on?" Chris asked.

"A little bit of both actually," Ivory said thinking about it. "It started out as the properties that were around his and then it was anything that was in danger of foreclosure. The second a foreclosure sign was posted, he bought the property the next day."

"You mentioned a they, who are they?" Chris asked.

"Well, Hunter's father, Ric, and brother, Dave, live on the ranch with him. Ric is meaner than a striped snake and Dave's the quiet one. He doesn't say much but he _is_ their muscle. Family means a lot in these parts so they all stick pretty close together," Ivory said.

"Well Miss Ivory, thank you for the information. I certainly do appreciate it," Chris said tipping his hat. He decided that it was time to end the conversation for now. He didn't want anybody to think he was anything but a drifter with a natural curiosity about the town and the people in it.

Ivory looked at the young man with a look of warning on her face. "One thing, you be careful, real careful around that bunch, especially Hunter and Ric. They're just out and out mean and evil." The look of concern on her face was very real and noted by Chris.

"Don't you worry ma'am. I'll be real careful. I promise," Chris said with a smile.

"You know, I like you. I don't know what it is but I liked you the second I saw you. The town could use some honest, hard-working men like you around here. Who knows, it may even change the way some people look at this town," Ivory said with a smile.

"I hope I don't let you down," Chris said tipping his hat.

"See that you don't. Now, I've got to run and finish up supper. You go on and get cleaned up. You look like you haven't seen a bath in a few weeks. I'll call Randy and have him get your bath water ready. If you need anything, just holler," Ivory said rushing out of the room.

For a few minutes, Chris stood there just looking the room over. He walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. There were a few pieces of paper and a pencil in there. He took out a sheet of paper and the pencil. He wrote down a few notes quickly before folding the paper up and hiding it under the other sheets of paper in his drawer.

"Mister," a young man said sticking his head in the door with a grin. "Miss Ivory wanted me to tell you that your bath is ready." He was dark-headed and had blue eyes with a smile that Chris would have bet money on had broke a few hearts around town.

"Thank you, I take it that you're Randy," Chris said. He got up from the bed and held his hand out.

"Yes sir, Randy Orton. Miss Ivory told me your name was Chris Jericho. Nice to meet you," Randy said shaking his hand and smiling. "There aren't very many men close to my age around these here parts. I hope we get to hang out a little."

"As a matter of fact Randy, I do need somebody to show me around. I would appreciate that very much," Chris said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They are owned by the WWE or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was a little nervous about posting this story as it is a different type of story with the Western theme and all but StephanieIrvine04 with her infinite wisdom pushed and threatened until I finally caved in. Thanks Jodi!

Story Notes: Just to clairfy: Back in the ole' days, cowboys would run cattle from one place to to another to be sold. The distance was quite far the biggest majority of the time. Hope that helps with any questions towards the occupations of a few of the characters. That being said, on with the story;-)

J.B. Layfield was sitting at his desk smoking one of his favorite cigars. It was his favorite thing to do besides count all that money in safe. He loved the fact that everything was coming together nice and smooth without any problems. Of course, any problems were took care of quickly and quietly as to not attract attention.

He loved his job. He had a gift for making money and boy, could he make some money. It was almost too easy for him. He took a mental note that it was about time to give Orlando a raise. The black man had been working for him for six months without one complaint. To J.B., that in itself was worth a raise alone.

Orlando walked into the room with a small smile. Working for J.B. had become a dream come true. In those days, people like himself just didn't get important jobs like the one he had. His family was really proud of him and it showed. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but Hunter is here to see you."

"No problem Orlando, send him on in. I've been expecting him," J.B. said blowing out a ring of smoke.

Hunter walked into the room like he owned it. Of course, J.B. had been dealing with Hunter long enough to know that there were some things that just had to be ignored. The man had a lot of money and J.B. loved getting his hands on it. For that reason alone, he didn't mind that Hunter acted like a pompous ass. Hunter could do whatever he wanted as long as he paid J.B the large amount of money that he had grown accustomed to.

Hunter had brown shoulder length hair that he kept pulled back in a nice neat ponytail. He was always dressed immaculately with the latest styles all the way from England. He kept his beard nice and trim; all in all, he looked like a decent human being, with the exception of his rather large nose, but looks had a way of being very deceiving, especially when it came to him. One look into the coldness of his eyes and it didn't take one long to know how he earned the nickname 'Cerebral Assassin'.

"Hey J.B., how are things?" Hunter asked shaking his hand. He wasn't really enthused about working with J.B. but he was the only banker in town. Hell, he was the only man that Hunter could manipulate and lie to on a daily basis. J.B. never cared where the money came from as long as it came to him and that was fine with Hunter. The fewer questions asked the better for all of them.

"Going good Hunter, going real good, thanks for asking. What can I do for you today?" J.B. asked with a knowing look in his eyes. He knew exactly what Hunter wanted and couldn't resist pissing him off just a little for his own entertainment purposes.

"Cut the crap J.B., you know why I'm here," Hunter said the anger on his face showing. Hunter was trying not to lose his temper with the man and it was beginning to get harder and harder every day. It wasn't going to be long before he snapped. If J.B. didn't watch it, he would be snapping on him in ways that would _not_ be pleasurable, at least not to J.B.

"Now, calm down. I know what you want and I've told you before, she's got the deed to the place. It's hers and hers alone. If she wants to sell, then you can buy it. If she doesn't want to sell, then there isn't a thing that I can do about that," J.B. said with a smile on his face. He loved watching Hunter not get his way. There was entertainment of the female kind and of the male kind. This was entertainment of the male kind in spades.

Hunter finally lost control and snapped. "Damn it J.B.," Hunter said slamming his hand down on JB's desk hard. "I want that saloon!" The anger of his face was very evident and comically in a lot of ways. The huge nose seemed to grow even more pronounced when he was angry.

"Well, I can NOT give it to you," J.B. said with a bored look on his face. "I told you last month that she only had one payment left. I told you plainly that you were running out of time. I also told you that the place was finally turning a profit and she wouldn't have any problem paying me the last payment. There is absolutely nothing that I can do about it."

"Damn it!" Hunter said infuriated that he wasn't getting his way. "I'll say this, I always get what I want. You know it. I know it. This time will be no different." He turned and stormed out of J.B.'s office leaving J.B. sitting at this desk, smiling without a care in the world.

Chris walked into the restaurant feeling like a new man. He was clean, had clean clothes on, and had a fresh shave. He couldn't think of a time when he felt better. He nodded his head at a few of the ladies sitting there before spotting Randy.

"Hey Chris, over here," Randy said indicating that he had a seat for him.

Chris smiled and made his way over. "Thanks Randy, I hate to eat alone."

"Me too," Randy said chuckling. "We just might have a lot more in common than I thought."

Suddenly a bald headed man ran up to the table out of breath. "Sorry I'm late Randy, had to get that cattle back out into the South Gate and you know how Hunter is." He sat down and noticed Chris for the first time. He held out his hand and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kurt Angle."

"Hi Kurt, name's Chris Jericho," Chris said shaking his hand. He noticed the firmness of his handshake and the kindness in his eyes. He couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Nice to meet you Chris," Kurt said with a smile. "I take it you are new in town."

"Yes I am, just got in today as a matter of fact. I brought in some cattle for a man back east," Chris said nodding as the waitress brought out some coffee for them.

Randy quietly sat at the table when he saw the woman of his dreams walking towards him. He was crazy about the red head and didn't hide it in any way, shape, or form. His mouth spoke what his mind was thinking when she walked up to the table. "Lita, when are you going to go out with me?" Randy asked looking totally smitten.

Lita pushed down the warm feeling that she felt whenever she was near Randy. She had been burned in the past so many times but Randy was just so nice. It was getting harder and harder to be mean to him. "I don't know Randy, maybe when you grow up some," Lita said grinning from ear to ear.

Chris sat back and took a good look at the red head. She looked like she was a hard working woman. She also looked like she could be a good friend, somebody that could be trusted. He always followed his gut instincts and his gut told him to make friends with her.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Lita asked noticing the stranger for the first time. She smiled a questioning smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready," Chris said smiling.

"I don't think I've met you before, my name's Lita," Lita said holding her hand out.

"Hi Lita, name's Chris," Chris said smiling at the spunky redhead and shaking her hand.

"Hi Chris, basically, I just bring you whatever the cook is fixing. We don't have menus and the only beverage served is coffee. We get a lot of ranch hands in here," Lita said.

Unable to stop his mouth once again from speaking what was on his mind, Randy spoke again. "She's the prettiest redhead this side of the Mississippi." He looked at her with stars shining brightly in his eyes.

"What have I told you about saying that?" Lita said her temper showing a little. She was a little embarrassed. Normally, Randy didn't lay it on so thick but he was really going over board now. She had to get him to get out of this train of thought of 'them being together.'

"And the meanest temper," Randy said teasingly. He enjoyed watching her face get flushed with anger. It seemed to make her even more beautiful in his eyes. As always, the flush showed on her face and Randy was a happy man.

Lita rolled her eyes and stomped off much to Randy's delight. He really did like her. She was fiercely independent and God help a person if they told her there was something that she couldn't do cause she would die trying to prove them wrong.

Kurt took in the scene with unabashed interest. Randy had been after Lita for a while and she just wasn't giving in. It was not normal for Randy to have woman problems with his good looks. Kurt actually found it comical in a lot of ways. "My, you've got her riled up today don't you," Kurt said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"When do I not rile her up?" Randy asked with slight grin. He knew he had fired her up but he didn't care. If he had to tick her off to pay attention to him, and then that was exactly what he would do.

"Good point," Kurt said setting his coffee mug down. He turned his attention to Chris. "You mentioned that you brought in some cattle. You wouldn't by chance be looking for a job, would you?"

Chris took a sip of his coffee before answering. "As a matter of fact, I will be. I take it that you work at the Evolution ranch."

"Yes, unfortunately I do," Kurt said with a sigh. "The pay's good but you have to deal with the owner's attitude, which by the way, is _not_ fun."

Lita came back to the table with their food. There was a huge portion of chicken, mashed potatoes, and beans on each plate. She also had a cake of cornbread for the table. Chris sat there looking at it for a minute savoring the smells of a home cooked meal; something that he hadn't had in a very long time.

"It's been a while since you've had a home cooked meal hasn't it?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" Chris asked his face slightly red with embarrassment.

"Only to those who have been in your boots," Randy said before picking his fork up and digging in.

Chris finally picked up his fork and dug in. The food was so good that he had to force himself to eat slower when all he really wanted to do was just pick the plate up and eat like a dog. He grinned to himself at the thought of it but noticed that Randy and Kurt were eating theirs pretty quick. He picked up the pace and within a few minutes, the guys were sitting there with their bellies full and smiles on their faces.

"Miss Ivory sure outdone herself this time," Kurt said sighing out loud with pleasure.

"You know Kurt, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you might be a little sweet on Miss Ivory," Randy said with a cocky grin.

"Now wait a minute," Kurt said with his face all red and looking nervous. "I never said that."

"You don't have to," Chris said with an amused look on his face. "The look on your face says it all."

"You don't even know me," Kurt said the aggravation in his tone very evident. Of all the times for Randy to bring up his crush, he had to do it in front of the new guy in town. When would he ever learn to shut his mouth?

"Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble," Chris said with a grin holding his hands up as if Kurt had pulled a gun on him. "I'm just saying that it is easy to see, even to a stranger like me."

"Damn it," Kurt said dramatically putting his head in his hands. "I've tried so hard to not let it show."

"Why?" Randy asked. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned towards Kurt. "She's pretty and she's a widow. Why are you wanting to hide it, you dumb ass?"

"Look, I've got nothing. I've got no home of my own and I hate my job. What could I offer her that she doesn't already have here?" Kurt asked looking miserable.

"How about just the pleasure of your company?" Chris said with a small grin. "Look, I'm new and I don't know you that well but if you're that torn up over the woman, then you are just plumb foolish if you don't go after her. Life is too short to sit around and just think about it. Do something about it."

Kurt looked at Chris with a surprised look on his face. He then looked over at Randy and then back to Chris. "How about this? I'll think about it."

"You do that," Randy said with a sigh. "Just don't wait too long pal."

Lita came up to get their dirty dishes. She knew Randy liked her and she liked Randy but she had been on her own for such a long time. It was hard for her to trust men, especially after her last relationship. She grimaced when she saw Matt's face and then shook her head. Not every man was like Matt Hardy but it was hard for her to think that way after everything that had happened.

"Was everything ok guys?" Lita asked while piling the dirty plates on top of one another.

"That was the best meal that I've had in a very long time. Please send my compliments to the cook," Chris said with a wink.

"I'll do that," Lita said with a small smile. She then turned to Randy. "What about you? You got anything you want to say to the cook."

"Nothing that I haven't already told her before," Randy said with a wink.

Lita's face turned bright red and she quickly finished cleaning the table. She pushed her way into the back with a huge smile on her face. It was kind of nice to know that there was somebody who wanted her, even if Matt had told her no man would _ever_ want her again.

"Well, I'm going to step outside for a minute, if you'll excuse me," Chris said getting up from the table.

"Hold up, we'll come with you," Kurt said grabbing his hat off of the back of the chair while Randy did the same.

The three men walked out onto the front porch. Chris was looking around just checking the town out when a woman caught his eye. She was a pretty blonde petite woman but there was something about her that Chris didn't like at all.

"Who is that?" Chris asked.

"Trouble with a capital T," Randy snorted. "That's Trish Stratus, the biggest whore this side of the Mississippi."

"You like to say that a lot, don't you?" Chris said with an amused grin.

"He doesn't get out much," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Howdy boys, my goodness, who is that handsome man standing there beside of you? I don't believe that we've met before," Trish said walking up in front of the hotel.

"Name's Chris Jericho," Chris said with a bored expression on his face.

"Trish Stratus," Trish said turning so that he was looking at her profile. After all, her profile was her best feature. "Will you be in town long Mr. Jericho?"

"I'm not sure yet," Chris said with an even more bored look on his face.

"Well, if you ever need anybody to show you around or keep you from getting bored, you just come on and see me. I'll treat you right," Trish said with a wink.

"I'm afraid you might bite," Chris muttered under his breath.

Randy and Kurt put the heads down. They had heard what Chris had said and were trying not to laugh. It was really hard when Trish spoke again and Chris answered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Trish asked confusion on her face.

"I said, 'I just might,'" Chris said with a small grin on his face.

"Looking forward to it, see you boys," Trish said turning around and walking down the street.

Finally Randy and Kurt busted out laughing at Chris's comments. "Man, that was so great," Kurt said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, I've got no use for women like that," Chris said his eyes turning cold as he watched the whore walk down the street. "They are only after one thing and it ain't never what it seems."

"You got that right," Randy said noticing the expression on Chris's face. "You would be best to avoid her at all costs. She's major trouble. She has this one guy in the palm of her hands, Christian, now that man is one creepy little bastard. He is so smitten and just as skanky as she is. Then they have this strange Indian protector called Tomko. Now that is one scary looking Indian."

"How so?" Chris asked.

"Well, he has these really strange designs on his skin. Personally, I think he is only a half-breed cause he's not as dark as a regular Indian is. Then his hair is just real unusual. His head is bald but he has a really weird ponytail. It sticks straight out of the top of his head, goes down his neck, and is braided. You would just have to see it to believe it," Randy said shaking his head in disgust.

Ivory walked out the door and onto the porch. "Well fellas, how was the food tonight?"

"It was great Miss Ivory," Chris said with a smile.

"Good, don't tell her that I told you but Lita's been cooking for the last few days and I have to say, she's doing an even better job than I did when I was cooking," Ivory said with a smile.

Randy got a dreamy expression on his face at the mention of Lita's name and it was all Kurt could do not to call him on it in front of Miss Ivory. He was too afraid that Randy would bring up things that Kurt wasn't ready to bring out into the open.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your men talk. Don't forget now; don't mention it to her yet. She doesn't want anybody knowing," Ivory said with a wink and disappeared back into the hotel.

"Boys, I think I'm going to take me a nap and head to the saloon. Could you come by the room and wake me up in about an hour?" Chris asked Randy.

"Sure thing," Randy said with a grin.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kurt asked.

"The more the merrier," Chris said with his hand on the door. "I'll see y'all in a little while then." He opened the door and walked in tired with a full belly but happy. He had made a few friends and things were finally starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They are owned by the WWE or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

Chapter 4

Chris, Randy, and Kurt walked into the saloon laughing. Chris had to admit to himself that it had been a long time since he had enjoyed any kind of male company as much as he had theirs. Both of the men were smart and funny, which reminded Chris that there were still decent people left around.

"I swear, this place gets better and better each time I walk in here," Kurt said watching the show on stage.

There were three dancing girls showing off their very shapely legs in a can-can dance. Torrie was the shorter blonde, Stacy was the tall blonde in the middle, and Victoria was the black haired girl. Kurt knew all of them and they were just the sweetest of girls. They were on their way to California to some big fancy dance hall when their stagecoach had broken down a few months back. Miss Stephanie had had no problems talking them into staying.

"I didn't know that there was a show tonight," Randy said with a smile on his face.

"Me either, let's go get us a table," Kurt said nodding his head at an empty one close to the stage.

The three men made their way to the table thru the rambunctious crowd. They sat down and watched the three girls dance. Kurt blushed bright red when all three of the girls yelled out, "Hi Kurt!"

"Ladies," Kurt said tipping his hat and blushing.

"Look at him, he's going to keep doing that until his face stays that way," Randy said with a chuckle.

Chris wasn't paying much attention to the boys. He was too busy looking for Miss Stephanie. He frowned a little when he couldn't find her. Granted, he didn't really know her at all but that didn't stop him from wanting to get to know her. He was starting to get frustrated. Where could she be?

"Are you looking for somebody Mister?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

A small smile broke out on his face at hearing the voice. She was there and standing right behind him. He turned slightly to look and was stunned by what he saw. The pretty girl he had seen earlier today was standing in front of him as a beautiful vibrant woman.

Stephanie had taken extra special care with her appearance tonight. She had on a modest but slightly low cut midnight blue gown that barely touched the ground. The lace trim was black which seemed to accent her dark brown hair. Unlike earlier, it was curled and pulled back from her face.

"Miss Stephanie, how are you?" Chris asked trying to hide his shock at her appearance. She was more beautiful now than she was when he met her earlier in the day. He shook his thoughts mentally and smiled.

"I'm fine, how did you like the hotel?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"It was great, just great," Chris said.

"Hello Kurt, Randy. What can I get you guys to drink?" Stephanie asked.

"I think we'll have three shots of that fine whiskey of yours," Chris said.

"Coming right up," Stephanie said walking off to get their drinks.

Stephanie could hardly believe that was the same man that was in the saloon earlier. If she thought he was cute before, he was downright handsome now. His blonde hair looked so elegant lying on his shoulders. He had shaved and it made him look so much younger. She could barely stop her hands from shaking as she poured the shots and loaded them on the tray. She walked back up to the table.

"Here you go boys," Stephanie said setting the drinks on the table.

"Thanks Stephanie," Kurt said handing her a coin. "The first round is on me boys."

"I'll drink to that," Randy said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Good, cause the next one is on you," Kurt said smugly watching Randy's face fall.

Chris was unable to take his eyes off of Stephanie. Never before in his life had he ever been attracted to a woman this strong before. It was almost has if his heart was whispering, _"She's the one; the one you've been waiting for."_

Stephanie felt as though she could drown in those beautiful blue eyes of his all night long. They were such a unique color of blue and seemed to see inside her very soul. There was something about this man that attracted her like a bee to honey; she couldn't fight the attraction even if she wanted to because it seemed so natural to feel this way about him.

Kurt nudged Randy in the ribs, grabbing his attention away from the girls. He looked at Kurt with an irritated look on his face then noticed him nodding his head towards Chris. He smiled as he noticed how Chris and Stephanie both were just staring at each other and not saying a word.

"Busy night tonight Stephanie," Kurt said grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Oh, yes it is," Stephanie said with a slight blush on her face. She finally broke eye contact with Chris to look at Kurt. "Did I tell you my good news? I finally paid the saloon off. It's all mine."

"Well, congratulations Stephanie," Kurt said with surprise in his eyes. "I'm real happy for you."

"Thanks Kurt, that means a lot. I guess I had better get back to work. If you guys need anything, just holler," Stephanie said turning back to walk towards the bar.

Chris was unable to keep his eyes off of Stephanie. There was something about that woman that he couldn't explain and didn't want to. Why should he? He was in new territory here; he had never EVER had a woman affect him as much as she did. Hell, he didn't even know what was going on with himself so how could he even begin to try and explain it?

"I think Chris has a crush," Kurt said with a slight smile. "Good luck with that one buddy," he said with a slap on Chris's back. "You'll need it."

"Why do you say that?" Chris said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Well for one, do you see that giant sitting there in the corner?" Kurt said nodding his head towards the corner at the entrance of the saloon.

Chris turned his head and his eyes widened. The man, as if on cue, stood up when Chris turned his head. He had never in his life seen anybody that big before. He looked like what Chris had pictured the giant looking in Jack and the Beanstalk.

"What in the hell is that?" Chris asked in awe.

"That, my friend, is the Big Show. We call him Show for short," Kurt said.

"He's like Stephanie's bodyguard except they are really good friends. When Stephanie first moved to town, he was right beside her and has been ever since," Randy said.

"Oh, so Stephanie has not lived here all her life?" Chris asked.

"No, she moved here around a year ago. She was real quiet and didn't talk much. The old man that owned the saloon before her, old Freddie Blassie, well, she looked just like his long lost daughter. He tried to give her the saloon but she wouldn't hear of it. She made him give her a price. She went to the bank and borrowed the money," Kurt said.

"Wow, Freddie, man I sure do miss him," Randy said with a sad smile on his face.

"He told the best stories of anybody here in town. He could have laughing your ass off one minute and crying like a baby the next. God Bless you Freddie," Kurt said nodding his head up at the sky.

"I take it Freddie is no longer around," Chris said.

"No, bless his soul, he passed away about three months ago. He made sure that Stephanie was took care of but she doesn't know it," Kurt said with a little bit of pride in his voice. "A lot of people don't know it but Freddie owned a lot of land just passed the Evolution ranch. Hunter doesn't know it but Freddie left that land to Stephanie free and clear."

"Why didn't he tell her?" Chris asked.

"He didn't want to put her in danger. As long as she doesn't know and Hunter doesn't know, then there is nothing to worry about," Randy said.

"Does Show know?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, he knows. He and I talked right after Freddie passed away. He wish Freddie hadn't of done it but there was nothing that could be done about it once Freddie was gone," Kurt said.

"What about her parents? Where are they?" Chris asked only to be met with dead silence.

He looked at Randy and Kurt with a puzzled look on his face. He could tell from the expressions on their face that he had asked the wrong question. The only problem with that was that he didn't know why it was a bad question.

Randy looked at him with a soft look on his face. Chris was new in town and he was asking a normal question. He understood; he had done the exact same thing at times. "I'm going to let you in on a secret. If you want to stay on her good side, never mention her parents," Randy said quietly.

"Why? I don't understand. She seems like the kind of girl that most parents would love to have," Chris said getting more and more puzzled by the minute. This didn't make sense to him but family matters rarely did. He only knew that if he would have had a family that he would have been proud and loyal. He just didn't understand how people turned their backs on their families.

Kurt saw the puzzlement on Chris's face and felt sorry for him. It was difficult for people to understand why families did what they did with each other. It really wasn't a good time or place to go into the subject of Stephanie's family. "Listen, we'll talk later when there aren't so many ears around."

Chris picked up his shot of whiskey and downed it quickly while the other two did the same. He didn't know what was going on but he decided to drop it for now. It really wasn't a good idea to stir up trouble on his first night in town. Besides, he was having a good time with Kurt and Randy. It had been a long time since he had had decent male conversation. He didn't realize how much he had missed it until right then.

"Why don't I get us another round?" Chris asked.

"Sounds good to me," Randy said with a gleam on his eye.

"Same here, but Randy IS buying the next round," Kurt said smugly.

Chris laughed when he saw how Randy's face dropped completely when Kurt said that. Shaking his head, he picked up the three shot glasses and headed towards the saloon. He still couldn't help staring at Stephanie in awe. She was just so beautiful and just so radiant. Every time that he looked at her he felt like there was nobody else in the world but him and her.

Stephanie noticed Chris walking up to the saloon and tried to act nonchalant about it. She knew that he had noticed her. She also had a pretty good feeling that he knew that he had her interest. She cleared her throat and said, "What can I get you Chris?"

"Another round for me and my buddies," Chris said with a grin.

Suddenly the music stopped and the place was silent. Chris turned his head towards the entrance and noticed three men standing there. One man was white-haired and much older than the other two. The other was dark and seemed to fill the room with his presence; the third one was so smug looking that Chris wanted to walk up and slap the piss out of him just for standing there looking like that.

He turned to look at Stephanie and noticed the color drain from her face. She quickly poured his shots and set them on a tray. She then smiled at Chris and said, "Here you go, would you mind carrying them to your table?"

"No ma'am, for you _anything_," Chris said. He tipped his hat and carried the tray back to the table. He then quickly put his eye on Stephanie to keep an eye on her. Something was right and he had to do with the three men that walked into the bar. There was danger in the air and it surrounded him like a thick fog on a dark rainy night.

Chris felt a keen sense of relief noticing that Show was already behind the bar. He also noticed how Show looked at the three men with a bored look on his face. There wasn't anything that Show wouldn't do for Stephanie and beating the three men that had just walked in the door would give him immense pleasure.

Finally the music started back up and the men walked over to a table and sat down. Stephanie nodded her head at Show and walked up to the table. "Hello fellas, what can I get for you to drink?"

"I believe we will all have a shot of whiskey please," the older man said with a slight smile. "Business is looking good Stephanie."

"I'm doing ok Ric," Stephanie said with a polite smile. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Stephanie quickly walked back to the saloon and fixed their order. She started to have Show take the drinks to them but changed her mind. She wasn't afraid of them before and she damn sure wasn't afraid of them now. They might have power but she had been trained her whole life on how to deal with power.

Hunter kept his eyes on Stephanie like a hawk watching its prey. She was an attractive woman and those kinds of women were hard to find here out here in the middle of nowhere. She also owned the saloon that he wanted and there was nothing that would stop him from getting what he wanted. There was just too much at stake. He enjoyed the high life way too much to be knocked down from it now.

Stephanie quickly brought their drinks and set them down. Ric handed her a coin and a small smile. She smiled back as a courtesy from one businessperson to another. She didn't like any of them but they were paying customers and their money was as good as anybody else's money. She quickly turned hoping to escape before Hunter spoke but she was too late.

"So Stephanie, have you thought any more about my offer?" Hunter asked in a deceptively calm voice. "I would give you top dollar for the place." His eyes narrowed as he watched her for her reaction. She never liked him talking about her selling the saloon to him and he doubted that would change anytime soon.

"Hunter, I don't mean this to be rude but I'm not selling. You just can't seem to understand that," Stephanie said trying to keep her anger in check but failing. Her eyes showed every emotion and she had never learned how 'not' to do it.

The anger flashing in her eyes was showing Hunter that he was pushing all the right buttons. Soon it would be time to make a move. Exactly what kind of move he made rested solely on Stephanie's shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear that Steph, you know what they say, 'Here today; gone tomorrow,'" Hunter said with a cold gleam in his eye. "I would just hate to think of something happening to you or your saloon."

Dave sat there quietly trying to keep his stomach from rolling. He had no idea how much longer he would be able to stand by his family but his gut told him that it wouldn't be much longer. He hated they way they bullied everybody and then used him to keep everybody in line. He was a big man but he was also very quiet.

Living in Hunter's shadow all these years was a very bitter pill to swallow. His dad, Ric, never paid that much attention to him. _"You're too much like your mother,"_ Ric would say whenever he pulled himself a good drunk. _"No good account Indian bitch, you're lucky I even consider you my son."_

Shaking his head slightly of his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the situation on hand. Stephanie was a very nice girl that had never said one cross word about anybody in this town. He was getting tired of his brother's high- handed ways but now was neither the time nor the place for that to come out. He had to pick his time and place carefully or he would never be able to break free from them.

Show noticed the fire flashing in Hunter and Stephanie's eyes. He knew the situation between the two of them was very explosive. He was going to let Stephanie handle them all by herself until he saw that. "Is there a problem?" Show said walking up behind Stephanie.

"No, no problem," Stephanie said with a cool look in her eyes. "Hunter was just asking if I was interesting in selling but I've turned him down yet again. You think some people would take the hint." She turned and walked off feeling pretty darn good about getting the last word in for a change.

Chris sat in the corner admiring the courage of Stephanie. She had quite a bit more spunk than he had originally thought which surprised him. He had sat quietly watching her anger flash in her eyes only for her to cool it down quickly. She seemed to know the 'right' time and 'wrong' time for certain things.

Kurt enjoyed watching the dance girls but it was getting late. "Well guys, I am going to have to call it a night," Kurt said standing up. "I've got a long day ahead of me. You come on to the ranch tomorrow and we'll see about getting you hired on."

"I'll do that but it will probably be in the afternoon. I've got a few things to take care of first," Chris said with a slight smile on his face.

"I reckon I'm going to be heading out too. Miss Ivory likes to wake me up before dawn," Randy said standing up and stretching.

"You just don't want to pay for the last shot," Kurt said knowing his friend all too well.

"Jeez, I promise to buy the first shot tomorrow night," Randy said grabbing his hat and slapping it on his head. "Will that make you happy?"

"Immensely," Kurt said with a grin. "We'll see you tomorrow Chris."

"Later," Chris said with a nod of his head. 

Randy and Kurt quickly walked across the saloon hoping to avoid Hunter. It was bad enough that Kurt had to work for him but to have to deal with him outside of work was asking too much. Luckily for Kurt, Hunter was too interested in the new guy in town to even notice that his foreman was walking out of the saloon.

Hunter sat there staring at the longhaired blonde man sitting at the table by himself. He made it a point to know everybody in this town and that was one man that he didn't know. Grabbing his drink, he walked over to the stranger and said, "Hi there, mind if I join you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They are owned by the WWE or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

Chris looked at the smug looking man standing at his table. He started to hide the bored expression on his face but then decided not to. What was the point? He didn't like the man on sight and he doubted very seriously that much would change that. "Not at all."

Hunter sat down and looked the stranger straight in his eyes. Most men would have been intimidated by the hawk like eyes of Hunter but this man seemed like he could care less whether he sat there or not. _"This could be interesting,"_ he thought to himself. He held out his hand and said, "My name's Hunter."

Chris looked at the hand and slowly put his hand into his. "Hello Hunter, name's Chris Jericho." He firmly shook the man's hand firmly, determined to let him know that he didn't scare him. If anything, he was amused by him but not scared.

Hunter was pleasantly surprised by the firmness of the man's handshake. He learned a long time ago that a person could tell a lot about a man due to his handshake. This one was firm and steady. He also noticed the stranger looking back at him straight into his eyes. This was definitely a man that he was dealing with. "I take it you are new in town."

"Yes, I just got into town earlier today," Chris said picking up his shot and downing it.

"Where are you from?" Hunter asked.

"Here, there, a little bit of everywhere," came Chris reply.

"Ah, a man of mystery," Hunter said with a smirk on his face. "Well, everybody has got their secrets."

"Yes, I suppose they do," Chris said with a slight smile. "I understand that you own the Evolution ranch."

"Yes, I do," Hunter replied.

Chris sat there quietly debating his next move. He was pretty confident that he could get a job there. He was very experienced in the field but decided to not mention it for the time being. He was paid pretty handsomely for his last job so funds were not a problem in the immediate future. However, there were _other_ factors and it was best to keep all options open at this point.

Hunter couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that the man was trouble. He wasn't sure if he knew exactly what kind of trouble but it was there all the same. He glanced over at his father's table and saw Ric standing up. "Well, if you will excuse me, it looks like my father is ready to go. It was nice meeting you," Hunter said standing up and tipping his hat.

"Same here," Chris said nodding his head. He watched Hunter walked back to his table with unabashed interest. This was the man that had made the town's life hell from what he had heard. After talking with him for those few scant minutes, he understood why the town felt the way that they did. He didn't much care for the man either.

Stephanie had watched the whole scene between Hunter and Chris. She wasn't sure what Hunter was up to but she knew it wasn't good. She decided that she needed to let Chris know that he had to be careful with Hunter. She walked up to his table with another shot and sat down.

"After speaking with Hunter, I figured you would need this," she said with a smile.

"You would be exactly right," Chris said smiling. He took the shot and downed it quickly enjoying the feel of the whiskey burning his throat. "Thank you."

"I know you are new in town but you need to watch yourself with that one. He's bad news," Stephanie said with a serious look on her face.

"I kind of picked up on that," Chris said. "Thank you for the heads up though; I appreciate that."

"I try to stay out of Hunter's line of fire myself but I'm just not that lucky. I just couldn't let you think he was a nice person," Stephanie said with a sick look on her face.

"Oh really," Chris said chuckling a bit. "I'll let you in on a little secret, I had him pegged the second I laid eyes on him. I've learned over the years to trust my instincts."

Stephanie sat there with a small smile on her face. "Somehow I knew you weren't just another pretty face."

Chris laughed out loud and slapped his hand on the table. "No, I'm not. You know, I just don't think I've ever met a woman quite like you."

"No you haven't," Stephanie said cheekily. "And you probably never will."

"Something tells me that you are probably right," Chris said with a smile. "So tell me, what does this town do for fun?"

"They come to my saloon," Stephanie said with a smile. "I've got the best whiskey, the best dance girls, and the best singer. Okay, well the best singer is on her way, she's not here yet but she will be."

"I see, so if you want to have fun, you just come here," Chris said slightly amused.

"Pretty much," Stephanie said smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I'm here but not just for the fun," Chris said. He wanted her to know that he was coming because of her. It wasn't just the whiskey, the dance girls, or the singer that was on her way.

Stephanie blushed a little and smiled. It sounded like he was flirting but she had limited knowledge of men in that way. She only knew how her father and brother were. Shane was a good man but that was probably due to him being sent off to school. Her father, however, was an entirely different story all together.

"Well, I had better get back at it," Stephanie said standing up.

"Aaah, so soon, and we were just getting to know each other," Chris said with a slight pout.

Stephanie laughed a little laugh. This one was different from the rest, which was like a breath of fresh air on a spring day. "Don't worry, you stick around longer and we'll get to know each other better."

"I'll take you up on that," Chris said with a slight nod of his head. "Better yet, I'll hold you to that."

"You do that," Stephanie said turning and walking back to the saloon.

Chris quietly stood up and walked up to the saloon. He brought his empty shot glass with him. "Thanks for the drink, what do I owe you?"

"That one was on the house, you just make sure that you come back and see me," Stephanie said grinning.

"Oh I will," Chris said grinning. "You take care of yourself Miss Stephanie."

"You too," Stephanie said smiling at him.

He nodded his head and walked out of the saloon. He stood on the porch just looking out into the night when he heard somebody else walking out the door. He turned to find himself looking up at Show. _"Damn, that is one big man,"_ he thought to himself as he waited for the giant of a man to speak to him.

Show had been quietly watching the exchange between Chris and Stephanie. He saw the sparks flying immediately between them and became alarmed. He also had to feel this guy out for himself and see what his gut told him. He nodded his head and said, "It's a nice night tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is," Chris said with a slight smile. "We've not been introduced but I'm..."

"Chris Jericho," Show said with a slight smile on his face. "I'm Show."

"Nice to meet you Show," Chris said with a grin. "Has anybody told you that you are one _giant_ of a man?"

Show chuckled at his words. He liked the guy. He didn't know why but he liked him. Maybe it was the way he spoke his mind that intrigued Show. "Not in that particular way but people have told me that I'm a big man."

"Well, I think you're a giant," Chris said. "However, you must be a gentle giant of sorts considering how you are around Stephanie."

"That woman is special to me in ways that you couldn't even imagine," Show said with a serious look on his face. "I kind of like you so I'm just going to tell you straight out, if you're looking for a girl to use and throw away, Stephanie is _not_ it."

"I never thought that she was," Chris said with an amused look on his face.

"Good then I'm sure we will get along just fine," Show said holding out his hand.

Chris shook his hand with the silently understanding that if he hurt Stephanie, then Show would hurt him. He also had to admire the man for coming up and talking to him face to face. He also thought that this man could tell him a little more about Hunter. "What do you know about Hunter?" Chris asked.

"I know enough to say that I don't like him," Show said with a look of disgust on his face. He didn't like him at all and he never hid that fact. What was the point? Over half of the town didn't like the man.

"I didn't particular care for the man myself. He seems to act as if he owns the town," Chris said summing up his first meeting with the man in one sentence.

"Then I would say that you are a pretty good judge of character. He's a snake in the grass, coiled and ready to spring at any time," Show said.

"I kind of picked up on that. What about his brother and father?" Chris asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, Hunter took after Ric. They're both power hungry and you can see it in their eyes. Dave is different though, he's quiet, and mostly stays to himself," Show said.

"He and Hunter don't have the same mother do they?" Chris asked.

"No, they don't," Show said surprised that the stranger had picked up on so much in a short period of time. "You know, you look like just another pretty boy but there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Chris steadily looked into Show's eyes with no fear. "I've been told something similar to that before just recently."

"How long are you planning on staying in town?" Show asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never really had a home before and to be totally honest with you, I felt the first stirring of settling down here when I got into town," Chris said looking out into the deserted town.

"Things are good here as long as Hunter is in a good mood," Show said giving a word of caution to the stranger. "When he is in a bad mood, the whole town suffers."

"Why doesn't somebody try and knock him off of is pedestal?" Chris asked.

"Because there's never been anybody man enough to do it," a stranger said walking up to Show and Chris. "I have to be honest with you though, there are some things that can't be done by yourself and Hunter is one of them."

Chris looked at the short man with interest. At about 5'4, he was shorter than most men were but the look in his eyes wasn't that of a short man. It was the look of a cynical man who didn't have much trust in people. It was the same kind of look that Chris normally had in his eyes.

Show smiled at his friend and held out his hand. "Benoit, when did you get back into town?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Benoit said shaking Show's hand with a smile on his face. He was missing a front tooth but it didn't seem to bother him. He also wanted to know who the stranger was and why he was asking so many questions about a man that Benoit wanted to see dead sooner rather than later. He turned to look at Chris. "Name's Benoit, Chris Benoit."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chris Jericho," Chris said holding his hand out for the stranger to shake.

As both men shook hands, each was looking at the other with unabashed interest. To Chris, he couldn't help but feel like this was a good man who had had a rough time of it. To Benoit, this man could finally be the one man to end the reign of terror that the Evolution ranch had on the town.

"So, curious about Hunter huh," Benoit said with a toothless smile that suddenly fell to a scowl. "You had better be careful who you ask."

"I am," Chris said with a rueful smile. "Ivory filled me in on quite a bit. She gave me the impression that Hunter and the broad were not very well liked in this parts."

"You've got that right," Benoit said with a hard cold look in his eyes. "You wouldn't like him either if he had done to you what he has done to the good folks in this town."

"I believe you," Chris said. "I've only talked to the man once and that was enough for me."

"What brings you to this town?" Benoit asked.

"Well, I was moving some cattle for my former boss. I only had one more cattle drive to do and it was to here," Chris said.

"Who was your boss?" Show asked with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"A fellow by the name of McMahon," Chris said oblivious to Show's clenching and unclenching of his hands at the mention of the McMahon name.

Ok, I know this was a little mean but there are so many great writers out there (i.e. DCFanatic4Life, lucyzigg, & StephanieIrvine04) who are just so great at cliffhangers that I just had to try it out. Hope you enjoyed this particular chapter as it opened up a whole world of questions I'm sure;-) Thanks for reading, and if you would, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They are owned by the WWE or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Ok, I think I've teased you enough with the last cliffhanger but if you think that was something, you haven't seen anything yet;-) Thanks for reading and if you would, please review. Thanks!

"Did you just say 'McMahon'?" Show asked quietly. He hoped that he had heard him incorrectly. He prayed that he heard him incorrectly. That was the one name that Show hoped to never hear again.

"Yes, actually he seemed like a pretty good guy," Chris said with a slight smile on his face as he thought of his former boss. "I mean, he was young but a good guy. I can't think of one bad thing to say about him. He was honest and straight forward; you don't get much better than that."

"Shane?" Show asked with a slight hesitation in his voice. Immediately a thousand questions popped in his head to ask but now wasn't the time or the place. All he could do was hope that Shane had been doing well these past few years.

"Yes, do you know him?" Chris asked with a wide smile on his face. He had noticed the look of recognition on Show's face. He knew Shane, he could tell by the look on his face. The only thing that he didn't know was _how_ he knew him.

"Yes, I've met him once," Show said with an amused expression on his face. "He seemed to a good guy." He had to be more careful. He couldn't let this stranger know exactly what all he knew. Stephanie had to be protected at all costs.

Benoit noticed the look on Show's face and smiled a small smile. Very seldom did the big man show emotion around anybody let alone strangers. There was something about this Chris Jericho that just couldn't be explained and Benoit wasn't sure that he needed an explanation. Chris couldn't seem to stand Hunter, which made him a 'good guy' in his book.

"Is he still living with his father?" Show asked politely trying to get information without bringing suspicion on himself. It was all he could do to ask just one question and not the dozens that were on his mind. He was trying awfully hard not to let his emotions rule over the common sense that he had left.

"No, and I wouldn't ask him about that man if I were you," Chris said shuddering at the memory of his last conversation concerning Shane and his father.

"_Shane, what is wrong with you? That man is your father," Chris said wishing he knew what was going on in his boss's head. He wished he had a father and Shane was turning his back on his. He didn't understand it at all. He would give anything to have had a father growing up, anything._

_Shane's anger flashed in his eyes and he grabbed Chris by the collar throwing him against the wall. He put his nose to Chris's nose and said, "That man has done nothing but cause misery and pain to everything he touches! He damn near killed my mother from her heart breaking over what kind of man her husband had become. Then he forced me to hide my baby sister out of town, just to keep her safe from him, her own father! He can rot in hell for all I care!"_

_Shane pushed Chris away from him horrified at what he had done. The guilt on his face was evident for Chris to see. "I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean that towards you."_

"_I hope not boss," Chris said still puzzled. In the whole time that he had known Shane, he had never seen him this upset and it bothered him. _

"_You don't understand," Shane said taking his hand and rubbing his head. "My father is an evil man and I want nothing to do with him. He never cared about us: not my mother, my sister, nor myself. All he has ever cared about is power and money. Nothing else in the world matters to him."_

"Word had it that they made up," Show said with a nonchalant look. He had to keep the conversation going as long as he could. If Chris could just 'accidentally' give him some information, he just might let him know what was going on with the family.

"Whoever said that doesn't know Shane very well," Chris said with a snort. "I don't see him forgiving his father for what he did to his mother or sister."

At the mention of Stephanie, Show put on his best poker face. There was no need to let Chris know that Shane's sister was running the saloon. There wasn't any need to let Stephanie know that Chris knew her brother. Suddenly, life just got more complicated for Show and he had _no_ clue as to how to deal with it.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to call it a night," Chris said with a quiet look on his face. He knew that Show was trying to find out information about Shane. He also knew that Show knew a lot more than he was letting on. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

Chris turned and walked down the steps oblivious to the stares that he was receiving from Show and Benoit. Show turned to look at Benoit and said, "We need to come up with a plan and soon. We've got to keep Stephanie protected."

"At all costs, my friend," Benoit said with a serious look on his face. "At all costs."

Chris finally made his way back to the hotel. He walked in and quietly got to his room. He quickly lit his lantern and set it back on the table. After pulling his boots off, he laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling recalling his last conversation with his employer.

"_Look, I know things are going to be crazy where you are going but we've got to stop my father," Shane said handing Chris a bag of gold. "Once you get into town, send word to me that you are there."_

"_Who am I looking for?" Chris asked wondering why his boss was being so secretive._

_Shane looked at the only man that he considered his friend and took a deep breath. "You're looking for a man named Hunter. Trust me, where you are going, he'll be easy to find."_

"_What do I do when I find him?" Chris asked._

"_Watch him, see what he is doing. I know he and my father are connected but I don't know exactly how. That's where you will come in," Shane said walking up to the window and looking out. "Whatever you do, don't let him know that you know me. It will ruin everything that I've worked so hard for."_

"_What are you working so hard for?" Chris asked._

"_For the safety and protection of my mother and baby sister and to destroy my father, once and for all," Shane said with a cold hard gleam in his eyes._

Suddenly Chris's head was filled with the image of Shane and Stephanie side by side. He knew that Shane's sister was named Stephanie but he never thought that would be _'his'_ Stephanie from the saloon. In his mind, with them side by side, he saw the family resemblance without a shadow of a doubt. Stephanie _was_ Shane's baby sister.

"You didn't tell me that your sister was beautiful boss. You didn't tell me a lot of things," Chris muttered to himself lost in his own thoughts. He closed his eyes but knew sleep wouldn't come. He also knew that he couldn't do this job alone. His mind flashed to Show and Benoit; he had a feeling that those two knew a lot more than they let on.

He finally sat up in bed and put his shoes back on. There was no need in trying to sleep now; he had way too much on his mind. He blew out his lantern, quietly exited the hotel, and headed up the street back towards the saloon. There were too many questions and not enough answers. He had to get some answers and fast. Time was running out.

Show and Benoit were still standing outside when Chris walked up the street. Benoit held his hand up to stop Show from talking. Show turned around and couldn't hide the surprised look on his face when he saw Chris walking up the steps.

"Fellas, I think we need to talk," Chris said with a wry grin.

"I would have to agree with you," Show said with a nod of his head and a gleam in his eyes.

"Is there somewhere where we can talk in private?" Chris asked.

"Follow me," Show said walking down the steps that led to the saloon.

Chris and Benoit followed Show quietly into the night. Show turned around the corner of the saloon, walked a few feet, and then unlocked a door. He had to bend down little to walk in but once inside was able to stand at his full height. Chris and Benoit stood outside the door while Show lit a lantern. "Come on in guys, it's not much but it is home."

Chris and Benoit walked slowly into the room quietly looking around. It looked like it used to be a storage room of sorts. There were a couple of chairs, a larger than normal table, and a huge bed in the corner. Show sat down in a chair and indicated for the men to do the same.

"I take it that you've figured out a few things in the last little bit," Show said looking at Chris.

"Yes, I think that I have," Chris said with a wry grin. "I also think that we are all working towards the same goal."

"Look, how do we know that we can trust you?" Benoit asked. "You are a stranger that's been in town less then 24 hours."

"You don't. Look, I've come a long way to do what I have to do. We can either work together or not. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I've spent my entire life by myself so I'm used to be a loner," Chris said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Show closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His gut was never wrong and his gut was telling him that this man was legit. However, that didn't stop Show from issuing a warning to Chris. "I'll tell you right now, you hurt Stephanie and I'll kill you with my bare hands. Is that understood?"

"Yes and if you interfere with my mission, well, let's face it; I'm not going to be able to kill you with my bare hands but I will shoot you," Chris said the hard look in his eyes coming out.

"What exactly are you here to do?" Benoit asked intrigued.

"To get information about Hunter and help bring him down," Chris said.

"For Shane?" Show asked.

"Yes," Chris said.

"Does he suspect that his father has ties to Hunter?" Benoit asked.

"Yes," Chris said. He leaned up in the chair with his elbows resting on his knees. "Shane wants Vince out his life and the rest of his family's life. He knows that Vince has been giving Hunter money but he doesn't know what for. That is what I'm here to find out."

"So you don't know what the connection is between Vince and Hunter is?" Show asked his concern evident in his eyes.

"Not yet but I will. I'm going over there some time tomorrow to apply for a job on the ranch. He will hire me, if nothing else, to find out more about me," Chris said with confidence. He knew the kind of man Hunter was and knew he would jump at the chance to get to know the 'stranger' in town better.

"You've got a point. He was very interested in you tonight," Show said rubbing his chin.

"Too interested," Chris said quietly. "He is the type of man that likes to control everything and everybody. Too bad for him, I'm not the kind of man that can be controlled."

"What else do you know?" Show asked.

"Not much more than that at this point. The less you know, the better off you are. I will tell you that I know exactly _who _Stephanie is," Chris said quietly.

"I meant what I said earlier, if you hurt that girl, I _will_ kill you with my bare hands," Show said with the truth burning in his eyes. He wouldn't hesitate to do it if it meant keeping Stephanie safe. He wanted Chris to know that.

"Look, all I'm asking is to watch my back and let me know what you hear. I also don't want anybody else to know that I know Shane. I honestly don't think that Shane knows that she is here," Chris said.

"You can trust us," Benoit said with a serious look on his face. "I know first hand what Hunter is capable of. I would love to be part of the plan that took him down."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. They belong to Vince McMahon, the WWE, or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

"I'm _so_ bored," Trish said with a bored expression on her face.

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" Christian asked with a hopeful smile.

Trish scowled as she saw the look in his eyes. "You know, I would like to do something else other than _that_."

Christian tried to hide his disappointment. Ever since the first time they had actually had sex, she had been pulling away from him slowly but surely. He wasn't sure what she wanted but he knew he would move heaven and earth to give it to her. All she had to do was open her pretty little mouth and tell him what she wanted and he would do it; no questions asked.

"Well, I had better go check out a few of our 'prospects.' Have you heard anything else about the new guy in town?" Christian asked.

"No, I know nothing other than his name," Trish said deep in thought. "Hopefully that will change soon."

"Keep your eyes open and remember, we've got a lot riding on the next job," Christian said with a guarded look on his face.

"I know," Trish said quietly. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Be careful."

"Always," Christian said turning to walk out the door.

Trish sat there wondering if _he_ was going to show up today. She had been waiting to hear from him and she hated waiting. She also hated lying to Christian but when push came to shove, she always looked out for herself first and always would.

She walked over to the front door glancing outside noticing the new stranger sitting out on the front porch. She was a woman and a passionate one at that. Christian was never as exciting in bed as he liked to think that he was. She then closed her eyes and smiled as she heard the back door open.

"Miss me?" Hunter asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Of course, I missed you," Trish said leaning her head against his chest. "How much longer do I have to keep this up?"

"Not too much longer," Hunter said kissing her on her neck.

Trish closed her eyes and let the lust she was feeling take over. There had never been a man more dangerous or more exciting than Hunter was. She knew that Christian would be heartbroken when he found out about her and Hunter but she didn't care. In her world, it was all about Trish and what she wanted and that was just the way she liked it.

Vince McMahon sat at his desk contemplating his next move. He was getting disappointed with Hunter; the man was getting way too sloppy quicker than Vince had anticipated. Everything had to be perfect and it wasn't. Hunter was not the shrewd man that Vince had first thought him to be.

Hunter had started out as a lackey at first and then slowly Vince had started giving him more and more responsibility. He was impressed with the man's ability to smell weakness and pounce on it. It was one of the reasons that Vince owned almost the entire town that Hunter lived in. Real estate was a safe place to put 'dirty' money. But Hunter was getting too cocky; he was going to have to do something about him and fast.

It was at times like these that he missed his old pal, Freddie Blassie. Freddie was the one man that Vince trusted. He also didn't agree with Vince's business practices. He was never afraid of Vince either; that was another thing that Vince admired about his old friend. Freddie had always been honest with Vince, whether he liked it or not. When Freddie died, Vince knew that his secret had died with him.

"_Of course, Freddie didn't even know he had a secret,"_ Vince thought to himself with a small smile on his face.

He twirled around and looked at the portrait of his wife hanging on the wall. She was such a beautiful woman and at one point and time, they were passionately in love. His eyes then turned cold. He swiveled back around in his chair with an angry look on his face.

"Everything was fine until my meddling kids got involved," Vince said to himself. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He then opened his eyes and sighed. He only wanted what was best for his family. Why couldn't they see that?

Growing up a bastard had not helped Vince in anything in his early life. He had to deal with his fair share of ridicule and shunning due to his mother's indiscretions. He had never even met his father. All he knew was that when he was older, there was no way in hell that anybody was going to hurt him like that again. He _would_ have respect or die trying.

Until he met Linda, he was well on his way. Falling in love wasn't part of his plan but love didn't care and didn't discriminate. She was the first woman that he had ever met that took his breath away on sight. She was a beautiful woman, with her long blonde hair and her dancing blue eyes. To this day, no woman had ever affected him the way she had.

He loved her then and still did to this day, though he had no idea where she was. He got up from his desk and looked out the window. She had found out about his 'business' dealings and wanted him to stop. He refused and she shut down to the point that he tried to act like he didn't care just to get her to leave him alone.

It hadn't taken Shane very long to know that something was very wrong with his parents' relationship. Shane was turning into a bright businessman himself which Vince took great pride in. Shane, however, chose to run legitimate businesses while his father still ran the unsavory ones.

One night, things had exploded to the point of no return. Vince felt a chill go up his spine as he remembered the events leading up to his world being turned upside down. He remembered every detail as if it had happened yesterday.

"_Have you lost your mind dad?" Shane asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "You can't do this to mom and Stephanie. I won't let you."_

"_You won't let me," Vince said with an evil look on his face. "You can't stop me."_

"_That's where you wrong dad," Shane said with a conceited look on his face. He reminded Vince so much of himself at times and at other times, he was nothing like him. "I can and I will."_

"_Why are you doing this? Why can't you just mind your own damn business?" Vince asked not wanting to fight with his own flesh and blood. He wanted his son on 'his' side. _

"_I can't! You hit mom and threatened to marry Stephanie off to Jake 'the Snake' Roberts! What kind of man would want that kind of life for his only daughter?" Shane said._

"_What? Is it a crime for a father to want to make sure that his daughter was took care of? And you know NOTHING of what happened between your mother and I!" Vince said the anger starting to take control._

"_The hell I don't! Well, I tell you what old man, don't you worry about either one of them ever again. I've took care of them and you will never find them," Shane said._

_Vince got up from his desk and grabbed Shane by his jacket. "What in the hell have you done?"_

_Shane grabbed his father's hands and made him release the hold that he had on his jacket. "I've done what you should have been doing all along. I sent them away from this mess where you will never find them. You'll never hurt them again. You hear me, you'll never hurt them again, I swear it!"_

"Boss," Pat Patterson said walking into Vince's office. Pat had been Vince's right hand man for many years. The older gentleman had a sweet looking face that helped Vince out more than anything or anybody had over the years. Pat was a good man that was real easy to talk into things, which is why Vince had kept him around all these years.

"What is it?" Vince said with a scowl on his face. He hated that memory and wished that he could erase it. Every time he thought of his family, that scene inevitably played in his head. He wished that he could erase it but he knew deep down inside of himself that _that_ would _neve_r happen.

"It's time," Pat said quietly turning around and walking out of the office.

Vince got up and grabbed his cowboy hat from the side of his desk. Dressing in black from head to toe was his way of thumbing his nose at society and it made him feel powerful. He crossed the office with a swagger that couldn't be imitated. The time had come and this time, he wouldn't lose. There was too much at stake.

Chris quickly walked up the steps to the saloon. He had been trying to wait until a decent time of day to go to the saloon but couldn't wait any longer. He had fought himself since daybreak about coming over and seeing her. Finally, unable to stop himself, he left the hotel walking swiftly and quickly before he changed his mind. He walked in surprised to see nobody in there but Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled as she watched him walk in. She had been hoping that he would drop by and he did. "Good morning Chris."

"Good morning Miss Stephanie," Chris said with a smile. "Looks like you could use some company."

"I could," Stephanie said with a grin. "How about a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds great," Chris said taking a seat at the saloon.

Stephanie went to the end of the saloon and poured a cup of coffee for Chris. She already had drunk three cups herself and was currently working on her fourth. With her late nights and early mornings, she had found that coffee seemed to give her the extra energy that she needed.

"There you go," Stephanie said setting the cup in front of Chris.

"Thank you," Chris said picking it up and taking a sip. "Excellent."

"Thanks. It took me a _long_ time to figure out how to make a decent cup of coffee," Stephanie said chuckling over past experiences of coffee making that were not pleasant at the time.

"Somehow, I find that hard to imagine," Chris said with a grin.

"Just ask Show, he can tell you how horrible those first few pots of coffee were. Of course, he's not going to tell you in front of me cause he doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Chris said.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How did such a pretty girl like you end up here?" Chris asked.

Stephanie blushed and looked down at her cup. _"He called me pretty,"_ she thought to herself. "Well, it's a long boring story that you really don't want to hear."

"With all due respect, I doubt very seriously that _any_ story with _you_ in it is boring," Chris said trying to get her to talk to him.

Stephanie looked into his eyes and felt like she was drowning. She wanted to tell him so bad but she couldn't. Her freedom was at risk and she just couldn't take the chance; there was just too much for her to lose. "Let's just say that I was in a very bad situation and I got out of it."

Chris could tell by the look on her face that the subject was closed. He wanted to push but knew it was useless. If she was anything like her brother, he knew he wouldn't find out anything else other than what she told him. It would stay like that until she was ready to tell him.

"What about you? What's your story _cowboy_?" Stephanie asked with a small smile.

"Not much to tell really," Chris said with a slight grin. He picked up his coffee and took another sip. "I was orphaned at a young age and forced to grow up. I stayed on the streets most of my life until this man got me off the streets. He taught me everything I know about cattle and gave me a new start."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie said taking her hand and setting it on top of his. "I can only imagine the pain you went thru growing up like that."

"Well, I'm sure I am not the first person that has grew up that way and probably won't be the last," Chris said with a sad smile.

Unable to stop himself, he took his other hand and placed it on top of hers. They sat here just staring into each other's eyes, content and happy to do that. Chris had never wanted to kiss a woman as bad as he did Stephanie at that moment. He picked her hand up and kissed it softly. "What would you say if I told you that I wanted to kiss you?"

"I would have to say that I wouldn't mind it," Stephanie said with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Miss Stephanie," Show hollered walking in the back door. "Where do you want me to start?"

Stephanie quickly pulled her hand away from Chris with an apologetic look on her face. "I'll be right there Show. I had better show him what I want done. Would you excuse me?"

"Of course," Chris said tipping his hat.

Stephanie quickly walked into the back wishing Show could have given her five more minutes. She was excited and scared at the same time. Working in a saloon, people automatically assumed that she was a loose woman. Wouldn't they be shocked to find that she had never even kissed a man before?

Chris sat there trying to shake his head of its dangerous thoughts. He knew Shane liked him but he didn't know if he liked him enough to let him fall for his sister. He would like to think that Shane would but he didn't know for sure. When it came to family loyalties, Chris had no clue on what to expect due to his own lonely childhood.

"I'm so sorry for that. Show doesn't like to touch anything until I tell him exactly what I want," Stephanie said with a blush.

"I bet you are a perfectionist," Chris said with a wry grin.

"Yes," Stephanie said with a surprised look. "How did you know that?"

"Well, after being on my own practically all my life, you learn how to read people pretty quick," Chris said.

"I wish I could do that," Stephanie said with a wishful tone to her voice.

"It's not as easy as it seems. I have been wrong a time or two," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Somehow I doubt that," Stephanie said with a smile.

"You're right, I'm _always_ right," Chris said with a smile and a wink. "I guess I had better get to moving."

"Do you have to leave _so soon_?" Stephanie asked unable to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice. "I mean, you just got here."

"Unfortunately, I do," Chris said apologetically with a sad smile. "But don't you worry, I'll be back this evening."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Stephanie said with a smile.

"You do that," Chris said getting up from the stool. "Have a good day now and I'll see you later."

"Ok," Stephanie said with a sad expression on her face.

Chris grinned and headed out the door. He would be back later that evening. If he had his way, he was going to be seeing a lot of Miss Stephanie in the future. He did not care what Shane or anybody else thought of him, the only thing that mattered to Chris was the beautiful brunette sitting in the saloon waiting for him to come back


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that everybody is enjoying the story. There's plenty of story left to tell so on to the next chapter and if you will, please review. Thanks!

The tall dark man stopped his horse looking around to check out the scenery. It had been a long time since he had been this close to home. Pain flashed on his face as memories started to take over. He mentally pushed them out of his head; he was not ready to deal with the pain the memories caused. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready for that.

At well over 6 feet tall, most people didn't consider him human. With his long dark hair and wicked green eyes, his presence intimated everybody he met. It didn't bother him; he had learned a long time ago that he was not a 'people' person. Besides, it gave him the nickname 'Deadman' which suited him to a 'T'.

However, the small Oriental man coming up on the horse beside of him was a different story. Dressed in typical Oriental fashion, he looked strange sitting on the horse but that didn't bother Taker. The man was one of the very few men that Taker considered a friend. He smiled a smile as he turned to his friend. "Well Tajiri, which way did he go?"

Tajiri turned to look around taking in the surroundings. Learning the secrets of the ancients had been easy to him; listening to the earth and hearing what she had to say was all he had to do. He turned to his friend and said, "He go that way." He pointed towards the town not noticing the pale look on Taker's face.

Taker shook his head as he saw which way he had to go. "Well, hell," he muttered rolling his eyes and an almost anxious look on his face. He looked at Tajiri with a hopeful look on his face. "Could you be wrong?"

Tajiri gave him a look of disbelief. "Earth never lie to me." He gave Taker a squinted look and grinned. He had been around Taker long enough to read him pretty well. "You no want to go there."

"Damn it," Taker said turning his head. "No, I don't."

"Have to, it where he went," Tajiri said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Taker took off his black hat and wiped his brow. Normally the heat did not bother him but being this close to his past was bringing up too many memories to the surface; too many emotions that he had not laid to rest yet and did not know if he ever would. Granted he was at least 100 miles from his past but that was still too close for comfort.

However, he had a job to do and that dumb son of a bitch that they were looking for had what was coming to him. He had been hunting him for a long time and knowing that he was so close to catching him made him push the painful memories out of his mind for the time being.

Tajiri quietly looked at Taker noticing the look on his face. In all the years that he had known him and rode beside of him, this was the most emotion that he had ever seen him show. He also knew that they had a job to do and it was time to finally end the chapter on this man they were chasing. Maybe once they did, Taker could finally lay to rest whatever it was that was eating him alive inside.

"Come Marshall," Tajiri said pulling the reins on his horse and turning the animal towards the town.

Taker opened his jacket and smiled as he saw the shining badge staring back at him. He had been a US Marshall for a long time now but this capture was going to be the sweetest one out of all of them. He turned his reins and followed Tajiri with a small smile on his face while thinking, _"John Bradshaw Layfield won't know what hit him."_

Chris rode out to the Evolution ranch with determination showing in his eyes. Everything that he had hoped to find out was all based on his ability to get a job at the ranch. He had to be working there; he really didn't have a choice. It was the only way to find out everything that he needed to find out.

He got off of his horse noticing the half-breed brother staring him down from the porch. He calmly walked over to the front of the house and stopped. He couldn't help but think there was much more to the man then what met the eyes. There was sadness in Dave's eyes that only somebody like Chris could see. It was the look of wanting a family and not having one. It was strange to see that same type of look in Dave's eyes but even people with families sometimes did not feel wanted.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked quietly. He had noticed the stranger in town the night before. He wasn't really shocked to see him there. Most people ended up working on the ranch at some point and time. Their ranch was the only working ranch for miles.

"I'm looking for a job; I know a lot about cattle and was told that this was pretty much the only cattle ranch in this town," Chris said politely.

Suddenly the door opened and a white haired man walked out onto the porch. He looked a little tipsy and Chris couldn't help but notice the pained expression on Dave's face. The older man looked at Chris and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Chris Jericho sir," Chris said with a polite tone to his voice. "I came to inquire about a job."

"Well Dave, show him around," Ric said pushing Dave towards the man. "You'll have to excuse my son. He's got Indian in him."

Chris couldn't help but feel sorry for Dave. He had heard that his father treated him differently but had never seen any evidence of that until now. He could help but notice the look of anger on Dave's face before he quickly hid it. He nodded his head towards his father and came off of the steps quickly for such a large man. "Follow me."

Chris followed Dave taking in the ranch. It was a rather large ranch compared to others that he had seen in his time. His keen eyes noticed a building that was quite a bit of ways out away from the ranch. He memorized it for future reference. He didn't know exactly what all he was looking for so everything counted.

Dave stopped at the edge of the fence. He turned and looked at Chris. "The cattle graze out in the south pasture. They're put up in the north pasture towards dark."

"Does this mean I have got the job?" Chris asked.

"I reckon it does. Name's Dave by the way," Dave said holding his hand out.

Chris took his hand in his and shook the man's hand. He couldn't help but notice the callused hands that were different from Hunter's hand the night before. Evidently, Dave had done a lot of hard work around the ranch while Hunter hadn't done much at all. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Ride out towards the south part of the ranch. Kurt's our foreman and he'll tell you what to do," Dave said turning to walk back towards the house.

"Thank you," Chris said quietly to the back Dave's head.

Dave walked back up to the house while Chris got back on his horse. He noticed that his father was still out on the porch and mentally groaned. He hated it when Ric got drunk; he was hard enough to deal with sober. He was just downright evil when he was drunk and Dave had the scars on his back to prove it.

"Did you show him where to go?" Ric asked with an ill look on his face. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that he wished to wake up one day and Dave would be gone. It would make things a lot easier on him but Hunter wouldn't hear of it. Ric wished he could deny it but Hunter was right; Dave was a good size man and he was _real_ good at intimidation.

"Yes sir," Dave said quietly. He could see the look of disgust on his father's face when looking at him. After all these years, he figured he would get used to it but he never did. The pain was still as sharp as it was when he was a young boy trying desperately to get his father's attention. The pain never really went away completely; it was like a bad nightmare that one would have over and over and over again. The torture of Dave's life had made him feel as though he was living a nightmare on a day to day basis.

"Good, I'm going to go take a nap. Make sure that I'm not disturbed," Ric said staggering back inside the house.

Dave breathed a sigh of relief that his father had not gone on yet another tirade about his mother. His face softened as he thought of his mother, Sun Walking the Earth. She was a gentlewoman that didn't deserve the life that she was given. She worked hard and found herself pregnant with a white man's child with no family to help her.

It wasn't really her fault that she had been attracted to the white haired man that promised her the world. She didn't care about the world but she did love Ric with all her heart. He remembered the years of his father quietly visiting after dark and leaving before the sun rose the next day.

As he glanced out at the old shack, it was hard to believe that was his home at one time. It hadn't taken very long for Ric to move his mistress onto his ranch and into the shack: the shack was a very nice house for Dave and his mother compared to where they had been living before. Hunter's mother had died years ago from an illness so there was nobody to stop Ric from moving her onto his land.

He walked towards the shack knowing it looked the same as the last time he was there.

He walked inside and smiled. It still smelled like her after all of this time. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down wishing his mother were here. She had died a couple of years ago of a broken heart; a heart that Ric had stomped and crushed right before his own eyes.

He shook his head of his memories and stood up. He walked over to the stove and reached down into a secret compartment that was on the side. He pulled out the bag and opened it up looking at the money he had saved away without his father's knowledge. "Soon," he said tying the bag back up and putting it back where it belonged. "Soon, I'll be out of here Mother."

"Mmm, that was wonderful," Trish said hugging up to Hunter.

They had just finished another of their daily trysts. She closed her eyes and put her arm around his waist loving the feel of his body against hers. He was a beautiful man without his clothes on and Trish would know; she was an expert on naked men's bodies.

"Yes it was," Hunter said chuckling. He was rubbing her shoulder with his hand admiring the silky smooth feeling of Trish's body. He glanced down at her and smiled. "But then again baby, it _always_ is."

"You know," Trish said looking up into his brown eyes. "It's about time that you moved me to the ranch isn't it?"

"Soon baby, real soon," Hunter said kissing her on her forehead. "As much as I would love to stay here with you, I had better get back to the ranch."

Hunter sat up on the bed and started putting his clothes back on. Trish was one hell of a woman and he loved meeting her but he had no intentions of moving her to the ranch. His intentions were to screw her and leave her as always. She had gotten the notion in her head a few months ago and he played along. There was no need to ruin a good thing.

Trish pouted a little as she watched Hunter get dressed. She knew he had no intentions of moving her out to the ranch. Hell, she had no intentions of moving to the ranch herself. She planned to get out this town as soon as possible. This one hick town was just too boring and she couldn't stand being bored. At least bugging Hunter about moving to the ranch gave her something to do. She loved watching him squirm every time she brought it up.

Hunter turned around and smiled. She was a beautiful woman lying there naked as the day she was born. Her voluptuous body was _made_ for sex. With the curves in all the right places and her firm delectable breasts, she was a sight to behold. Her blonde hair was messed up but not enough to make her look unkempt. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I don't think I'll be able to make it tomorrow."

Trish's eyes narrowed immediately with suspicion. She knew that there was no other woman in town that had his interest other than herself. "Why? Are you meeting another woman?"

Hunter laughed as he sat down on the bed. He pulled her onto his lap and pushed her hair behind her ear enjoying rubbing his hands on her naked body. "No, you are _more_ than enough woman for me. I've got business out of town that I have to attend to."

"When will you be back?" Trish asked content with his answer. She noticed the look on his face and knew it had something to do with his 'shady' business deals. She had never been able to get him to tell her exactly what it was that he did. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to drop it. She didn't really care about it. All she cared about was the physical pleasure that she could receive from him.

"I'm leaving as soon as I can get back to the ranch to pick up a few things. I should be back sometime late tomorrow if everything goes accordingly," Hunter said bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll be seeing you."

"You bet your ass you'll be seeing me," Trish said with a spunky grin. "Now, get out of here. I've got to get cleaned up before Christian comes home."

Hunter watched as she slid off of his lap. His eyes drank in her naked body, memorizing every detail of her. A little thought of regret passed thru his mind that he didn't have enough time for one more round with her. He shook his head of his thoughts, grabbed his hat, and set it on his head. "I'll let myself out."

"You do that," Trish said grabbing her robe off of the door and slipping it on. She watched as he exited her house out the back door. She sat down on her bed and pondered what her next course of action would be with an evil smile on her face. Hunter was going to be one sorry man for lying to her; it was just a matter of how sorry she was going to make him.

Kurt turned his attention from the cattle to the rider coming up the hill. He noticed the long blonde hair and knew immediately who it was. He stood there with a smile on his face as he watched Chris come up to him.  
  
"I take it from that smile on your face that you were hired," Kurt said with a smile.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Chris said grinning from ear to ear.

"No, not on my part," Kurt said. "I guess I had better head over to the south pasture and check on the cattle."

"I'll ride with you. Dave explained the basics. He said that you could fill me in on the rest," Chris said grabbing the reins of his horse. He watched as Kurt got on his horse and they took off riding towards the south pasture.

Chris was quiet for the ride taking in all the scenery. It was a nice ranch with a lot of trees spread out. "Perfect for meeting somebody in the dark," he thought to himself. The whole point of the job was to find out the entire layout of the ranch and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Ivory and Lita sat at the kitchen table getting the vegetables ready for supper. As they sat there, each had their minds on certain men in the town. Finally Lita sighed as she peeled the last potato. She couldn't help but wonder why Randy was so attracted to her and why she was having an even harder time fighting her attraction to him.

Ivory sat there watching the emotions playing on Lita's face. She knew the girl was thinking about Randy. She also knew the girl was fighting herself and Ivory just couldn't stand to see her do it anymore. "I bet I know what you're thinking about," Ivory said with a knowing look on her face. "I don't know why you don't give that boy a chance."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lita said with defiance in her voice. She didn't want to take that kind of tone with Ivory but she was sticking her nose in her personal business. She didn't like it when people did that. She didn't like it at all.

"Oh pish-posh," Ivory said with a smile. She could tell that Lita was irritated but she didn't care. Lita was the type person that had to be pushed to open up. If there were no pushing, then there would be little to no talking. "You like Randy and he likes you. What I don't know is why _you_ try and hide it so much."

Lita waited a second before answering. If Ivory wanted to play that way, then she could too. She knew how Ivory felt about a certain man on the Evolution ranch. "Oh yeah, like _you_ don't hide your feelings for Kurt," Lita said with a smug look on her face. "Deny it, I dare you."

Ivory was surprised that Lita brought it up. She supposed it was the way she talked about Kurt to Lita that lead her to that conclusion. Maybe if she admitted it, then Lita would admit to her about how she really felt about Randy. "No, I won't deny it. Kurt is a very nice man who isn't hard on the eyes," Ivory said with a smile. "But I don't think he would be interested in an old widow woman like me."

"Are you kidding me?" Lita said with shock in her voice. She couldn't believe that Ivory had said that about herself. Most women Ivory's age looked to be at least 20 years older than they really were. Ivory looked as young as Lita in a lot of ways. "You don't look like any 'old' widow woman that I know."

"Oh yes I do, and besides, quit changing the subject. We're talking about you and Randy, not Kurt and I," Ivory said. She could see by the look in Lita's eyes that she was weakening. She hoped the girl would talk to her. It was driving her mad to see Randy looking at Lita with hopeful eyes all the time.

Lita sat there quietly wishing Ivory would just hush. She liked Randy but she was tainted goods thanks to that no good, lying, cheating, stealing dog named Matt Hardy. Looks of anger on her face flashed letting Ivory know exactly what she was thinking about.

Ivory noticed the agony on her face and knew exactly whom she was thinking about. She didn't like to bring him up but Lita needed to get over it and soon. She was going to waste her life beating herself up over one mistake. Matt Hardy wasn't worth a second thought, let alone several. "You've got to _forget_ about that Matt Hardy. He was nothing but trouble then and he's still giving you trouble after all this time. You've got to let it go," Ivory said quietly.

"I _gave_ myself to him. Foolish me thinking that Matt Hardy was the man that I was going to marry. Look where it got me and besides, 'why buy the cow when you get the milk for free'?" Lita said with an angry look on her face. Every time she thought of it, it just made her angry. How could she have known that he would do that to her after everything that they had been through together?

"Now you listen to me, you made a mistake," Ivory said putting her hand on Lita's and patting it. "Everybody makes mistakes but you don't have to keep beating yourself up over him. He's been gone for a long time and hardly anybody knows what really happened between the two of you."

"Randy doesn't know," Lita said quietly. It was the one thing that stayed in her mind the most. Randy didn't know what had happened between her and Matt. If he did, he probably wouldn't even give her the time of day. She was a loose woman with a past. What man in his right mind would want to deal with the headache of it all?

"He doesn't _have_ to know," Ivory said with a serious look on her face. "I'm not asking you to _marry_ the man, just go _out_ with him. He's a sweet man and I think you two would be good for each other."

Lita sat there quietly thinking about what Ivory had said. She liked Randy; she really did but she didn't want to hurt anymore. "What about when the time comes and he wants to be serious?" Lita asked.

"You tell him what happened and let the cards fall where they may. I think you just might be surprised at how he reacts," Ivory said with a grin.

Lita sat at the table quietly pondering Ivory's words. She knew that she should let the past go. It wasn't going to do anything but bring her pain to think about it so why waste the energy thinking about it? Maybe it was time to give Randy a chance. Maybe it was time for a new start.

"Damn, that has got to be, hands down, the most stubborn cattle I think I've ever worked with," Chris said glad to finally finish up the days work.

"Yip, just like their owners," Kurt said with a wink.

"Speaking of owners, look who's on the porch?" Chris said with a harsh look in his eyes.

Hunter sat on the porch watching the new man and his foreman come towards him. It was time for Kurt's daily report. Kurt was a good foreman, the best and that's what the Evolution ranch was all about; being the absolute best ranch that it could be. He didn't care much for his 'good guy' personality but Kurt got the job done and that was all that mattered.

Kurt dreaded talking to Hunter. It was the one part of the job that he hated. Hunter was always so smug and cocky. He just wasn't a nice person and Kurt got tired of his 'I'm better than you' attitude. "Hey boss, just wanted to let you know that they are all accounted for tonight," Kurt said bringing his horse to a halt.

"Good. Did you see anything wrong with any of them?" Hunter asked always the businessman first. The one thing he could count on with Kurt was the fact that the man knew cattle like the back of his hand. He checked each and every head of cattle every day.

"No, they all looked to be in fine shape," Kurt said.

Chris sat there on his horse quietly taking in the conversation. It seemed as though Hunter was very concerned over his cattle. Of course, he had quite a bit of money sitting out there. Chris, in all his years of experience, had never seen a ranch with as many cattle as the Evolution ranch.

Hunter noticed the new man listening tot he conversation. "How did you like working with Kurt?" Hunter asked turning his attention to Chris.

"I liked it just fine," Chris said with a small smile.

"He's good Hunter, real good," Kurt said with a bit of pride in his voice. "He definitely has experience."

"Good, glad to hear it. I've got some business matters to attend to so cut yourself a trail," Hunter said dismissing them.

"Sure thing boss," Kurt said with a fake smile. He turned his horse towards the bunkhouse not waiting for Chris to catch up with him. He needed distance from Hunter and he needed it now before he exploded.

Chris noticed the fake smile and knew why. He also knew that Hunter was just an out and out asshole who did not know how to treat people. He quickly caught up to Kurt hearing him vent to himself.

"That pompous asshole, dismissing me like I weren't nothing," Kurt muttered.

"I agree with you on that one partner," Chris said coming up beside him.

"Sorry, I should be used to it by now," Kurt said with a slight blush on his face. "You know, I'm just going to head to the bunkhouse and crash tonight."

"Come on, Randy's buying the first shot tonight remember?" Chris said trying to talk him into coming to the saloon later. "Surely you're not going to miss _that_."

"You know what, you're right," Kurt said straightening his back a tad bit. "I think I just might pull me a good one. I've got to go get cleaned up a bit; I'll meet you at the saloon."

Chris smiled as he watched Kurt entering the bunkhouse. His smile slowly turned to a frown as he remembered Hunter saying he had business to attend to. He knew in his gut that he was pretty close to finding the answers that he needed; he was just going to have to get a little more help first.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

Chris had washed up quickly in his room. He didn't really have time for a bath tonight. There was too much going on and he had too much to get ready for. He quickly finished up and entered the dining room to eat.

Randy noticed Chris walking into the room. He smiled as he thought of how much he enjoyed his new friend's company. "Hey Chris, over here," Randy hollered across the dining room. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it."

Chris smiled as he walked over towards the table. Randy was a good man and was a lot of fun to be around. "A working man has got to eat," Chris said with a grin as he sat down.

Lita came up to the table carrying their food. She had been thinking a lot about what Ivory had said earlier to her. She almost felt nervous as she set their food down on the table. "I'm glad you are finally here. He's been about to drive me crazy."

"Now Lita, you know you like me driving you crazy," Randy said with a cocky smile.

"Maybe I do," Lita said with a slight blush and sweet smile before running off.

Randy sat there with a shocked look on his face. He was so used to her being hateful to him that he thought he was imaging what she had said. One look at the amused look on Chris's face and he knew that she had been nice.

"Well now, _that_ was different," Chris said with a smile. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling that Lita cared just as much about Randy as he did about her. Maybe she was finally breaking down the walls and letting Randy in. Chris hoped so; he liked the idea of the two of them being together.

"I know, she's _got_ to be feeling sick or something," Randy said muttering more to himself than he was Chris and shaking his head. He still couldn't believe how nice she had been. There had to be an explanation for it; he just didn't know what it was.

"Or she could _really_ like you and hey, what is there _not_ to like?" Chris asked.

Randy looked at Chris and smiled. He then looked up and noticed Lita carrying out another table's food. She caught his eye and smiled while he did the same. Chris could almost see the hearts floating in the air between the two of them.

"Ok lover boy, let's eat," Chris said patting Randy on the back reminding him that he had food on the table.

"Yeah, need to eat while it's still hot," Randy said picking up his fork and eating but never taking his eyes off of Lita.

The only sounds heard at their table were the scrapping of the forks against the plates. They quickly finished eating and were drinking their coffee when Lita came back to get their plates.

"How was it tonight guys?" Lita asked.

"It was great," Chris said with a smile.

"It was better than great," Randy said. "It was hands down, the best meal that I've _eve_r had here."

Lita's blush told Randy that she had once again done the cooking that night. She never realized how much she liked Randy's praises until that moment. He had always had a kind word for her amongst the flirting. Why she didn't see it until now was beside the point, she was noticing it now and she liked it.

"Thanks," Lita said grabbing their plates. She could feel her heart racing at being so close to him and it scared her a little. She hadn't let her guard down in a long time but she needed to. It was something that she really needed to do for herself.

Randy reached over and softly placed his hand on her wrist. He was enjoying the way she was acting and thought maybe tonight would be the night for a 'yes' answer instead of the typical 'no' answers. "Would you like to go for a walk later on tonight?"

Lita looked into his eyes and before she could stop herself, opened her mouth, and quietly said, "Yes, I think I would."

The blush on her face began slowly pink then turned to bright red while Randy smiled the biggest smile that she had ever seen him smile. She couldn't stop herself from smiling back. She quickly grabbed the plates and went back to the kitchen as if she was walking on air.

"Come on lover boy, you _owe_ me a drink," Chris said standing up.

"I do?" Randy asked innocently.

"Yes, you owe Kurt and I both a drink so let's get that over with _before_ your big date," Chris said standing up.

"Man, you would think that they would have forgotten about that," Randy mumbled getting up from the table.

Vince was sitting in his carriage awaiting Hunter's arrival. He knew the time was getting close because Pat was getting antsy. He himself also got antsy when it was time for the deals to go down. It was just part of the nature of the business that he was in. Suddenly, he heard a horse heading in his direction.

He stayed in the carriage with the curtains drawn. He had learned a long time ago that not being seen was the key to getting away with the 'unsavory' part of his business deals. He sat there quietly waiting for Hunter to get in.

Hunter stopped his horse and jumped down quickly. He wasn't expecting Vince to be there on time as he usually made him wait. Something was up and Hunter didn't like surprises. He nodded his head at Pat and then quickly opened the door. He smirked at Vince and entered the carriage.

"Vince," Hunter said taking a seat across from him.

"Hunter," Vince said. "Do you have what I want?"

"We've run into a bit of a complication with that," Hunter said not wanting to let Vince know that he didn't have the saloon yet. "The new owner paid off the bank early. The bank is not going to be able to help us this time."

"Damn it!" Vince yelled his face growing red with anger. He grabbed Hunter by his shirt and yelled, "Do you realize that this changes _everything_?"

"Calm down," Hunter said barely hanging on to his temper. He didn't like any man touching him but it was Vince and he was a _very_ powerful man. He also didn't know what it was about the saloon that had Vince so torn up. "I've got a plan. I'll have the saloon soon."

Vince let go of his shirt and sat back disgusted. He looked out the window cussing for all it was worth. Once he got it out of his system, he looked back at Hunter with a calm, almost serene look. "What is the plan?"

Hunter looked at him and smugly smiled. "I'm going to marry the owner of the saloon. As her husband, I will control the rights to it. I'll sign it over to you a few weeks after things cool off a bit."

Vince smiled a cold evil smile. There were times when he felt that Hunter was still producing and this was one of those times. Maybe he was a bit hasty in thinking Hunter's uses were over. "How long will it take you to pull this off?"

"Not long, it's not going to be a willing marriage," Hunter said. "She doesn't like me much so I'm planning on kidnapping her in a few days."

"Once you've married her, you need to send word to me immediately. Everything that I have is hidden in that saloon," Vince said very slowly. "I must have the saloon and soon. There are too many people getting closer and closer to the truth. I can't let them find it."

"I understand boss," Hunter said with a smug smile. "Don't worry, leave everything to me."

Chris and Randy entered the saloon with smiles on their faces. Chris was excited about seeing Miss Stephanie again while Randy was more excited about his date later that evening. He had spoken to Lita before he had left and would meet her in front of the hotel later on after she finished working. Looking around, they quickly noticed Kurt and made their way to his table.

"Well, it is about time you two got here," Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, lover boy has got a date and had to get the details worked out," Chris said punching Randy lightly in the arm.

"Did Lita finally agree to go for a walk with you?" Kurt said with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, she did," Randy said with a grin and a blush. He nodded at Stephanie and held up three hands. "First round is on me."

"Well, I'll be damned. Miracles really _do_ happen," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

Chris only had eyes for Stephanie. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; it was if the mere presence of the woman rendered him hopeless. He was still stunned that every time he saw her was like the very first time that he had laid eyes on her. There was just something about that woman that made his mental capacities turn to mush just at the sight of her.

Stephanie felt her heart racing the second Chris stepped into the saloon. She had been waiting impatiently for him to get here. She noticed Randy's hand but quickly put her eyes on Chris loving the fact that he was looking at her. She quickly poured the drinks and rushed over to serve them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Stephanie asked never taking her eyes off of Chris.

"I'm doing much better now that I've seen _you_," Chris said with a smile on his face.

Stephanie's smile softened and her eyes glowed. Chris could almost see his future in her eyes when he looked at her. His eyes softened as they took in her beauty. There had to be a way to find a moment alone with her. He had to taste those lips before they drove him insane. He was starting to dream about those lips and he was tired of dreaming. He wanted the real thing and he wanted it _now_.

"So, what's the smiles all about?" Stephanie asked looking at Randy and Kurt.

"Lita finally agreed to go for a walk with me," Randy said with pride.

"That's wonderful. She's a great girl. You treat her right or you _will_ answer to me," Stephanie said pointing her finger at Randy.

"Yes ma'am," Randy said with a slight grin on his face.

Stephanie glanced back at Chris and grinned before walking off. She didn't know what it was about that man but she liked him more and more each time she saw him. Show was standing behind the saloon with an amused look on his face.

"Miss Stephanie, do you think you could be _any_ more obvious?" Show asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You hush," Stephanie said swatting him on the arm. "You need to remember who the boss is around this place."

"Yes ma'am," Show said with a big grin. He took inventory of the bottles and noticed they were running low on whiskey. "We need to go to the stock room and get some more whiskey."

"I'll go," Stephanie said with a grin. "I could use some fresh air."

"It's dark out, you don't need to be out by yourself," Show said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry," Stephanie said with a wink. "I _won't_ be alone."

Show watched with an amused look on his face as he watched Stephanie work her charm on Chris. He watched them as they walked out of the saloon together. He wasn't surprised that she was able to do that; she did the exact same thing to him all the time.

Show couldn't help but notice the way those two lit up when they saw each other and wanted things to work out for them but he had his doubts. There were a lot of secrets going on between the two of them. He then turned his attention back to the paying customers demanding more drinks.

"Thanks again for helping me," Stephanie said with a small smile.

"My pleasure, Miss Stephanie," Chris said with a wink.

"You know, you can call me just Stephanie, if you _want _to," Stephanie said with a slight blush.

"Ok _Stephanie_," Chris said loving the way she blushed.

She quickly walked up to the storage door and put the key in the lock. After unlocking the door, she grabbed the lantern hanging on a nail inside the room. She quickly lit a match and finished lighting up the lantern when Chris walked in behind her.

He smiled as he moved as close to her as he dared. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from her and to be honest, he didn't want to stay away. He wanted to get as close to her as possible in every way. "Didn't anybody tell you how _dangerous_ it could be walking into dark rooms by yourself?" Chris whispered in her ear.

Stephanie felt shivers run up and down her spine with the words he spoke. She had never had a man fluster her as much as Chris and she liked it; she liked it _a lot_. She grinned a little and turned her head sideways looking him in the eyes. "I'm _not_ scared."

"You _should_ be," Chris whispered. "I could be a really _bad_ man."

Stephanie moved away from Chris slightly and put the lantern back on the nail. She then turned around and looked at him. "I've been around bad men before and you're _not_ one of them."

"Are you sure?" Chris said leaning in towards her face. "I mean, are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes," Stephanie whispered watching as his mouth slowly moved towards her. "I'm _really _sure."

Just as their lips were about to meet, Show made his presence known by clearing his throat. He smiled as he watched them jump away from each other like two Mexican jumping beans in a jar. "Sorry Miss Stephanie but we're completely out of whiskey."

"Oh well, that's what I came in here for," Stephanie replied nervously. She took her hand and smoothed out the back of her hair in a nervous gesture. She looked at Chris. "Would you mind helping Show with the whiskey?"

"No ma'am, not at all," Chris said winking at her. While he was disappointed that he didn't get to kiss her, he knew he wasn't the only one. The disappointment was very evident on her face as well. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that the kiss _would_ happen one day. He didn't know how he knew but he knew it in his gut that it would happen, preferably sooner rather than later.

Show walked over to the corner and picked up a few bottles. He handed them to Chris before picking up two more. He then watched as Chris stepped out of the room and Stephanie blew out the lantern. The three quietly walked back into the saloon.

"Here you go Stephanie," Chris said with a sad smile. He quickly handed her the bottles of whiskey, amazed at the electric shock feeling he got from just touching her hand. If it were that good to just touch her, he could only imagine how kissing her would be. "I hate to run but I've got to get up early in the morning."

"You just make sure you come see me tomorrow," Stephanie said with a sad smile of her own. She too had felt a wave of shock when he touched her hands. One look in his eyes and she knew that everything she was feeling, he was feeling it too. She decided to be bold and let him know what she wanted in a round about way. "Maybe we can pick up our conversation where we had to stop it at."

"I would like that very much," Chris said picking her hand up and kissing it softly. He let his lips linger for just a moment longer than a gentleman would. He couldn't help himself. One day he was going to kiss her good and proper, one day real soon. "Good night Stephanie."

"Good night Chris," Stephanie said with another blush.

Chris nodded his head and headed back towards the table. Kurt was still sitting there while Randy was no where to be found. "I guess Randy was afraid that he would have to pay for more than one shot," Chris said with an amused look on his face.

"No, he just couldn't wait for his walk," Kurt said with a slight grin. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Chris said with a tired look on his face.

Kurt stood up and they headed towards the door. Chris felt Stephanie's eyes on his and made eye contact with her before walking out the door. He couldn't stop himself from winking at her and smiled when he saw her blush. He couldn't help but wish their kiss would have happened but that was ok. He was going to kiss that girl if it was the last thing he ever did.

Taker eased into town in the darkness of the night moving smoothly and slowly. He knew it would be easier to scout the town out in the dark and he really did not want to be seen, if he could help it. He quickly took in where the bank was located and smiled as he saw the name on the door: J.B. Layfield.

"That is one _dumb_ son of a bitch," Taker said out loud with a slight grin on his face. He couldn't believe that Bradshaw thought he was safe enough to use his own name. He quickly pulled his horse over to the side when the bank door suddenly opened.

J.B. stepped out into the dark followed by Orlando. He was ready for a drink and he didn't want to wait anymore for it. The night was young and those dancing girls at Stephanie's saloon loved to see him come in. The girls loved to see his _money_, not him, but that didn't ever dawn on J.B.

Taker's eyes narrowed as he took a good look at the man he had been chasing for years. He smiled to himself as he noticed how he had entirely changed his looks. The long black outlaw hair was gone along with the mustache. He turned just the right way for Taker to see his eyes and his grinned. It was definitely him; finally after all this time, he was going to nail John Bradshaw Layfield.

He watched as J.B. went into the saloon and decided against going in behind him. It was better to wait. Surprise was on his side and he knew that J.B. must have been feeling pretty safe to actually put his real name on the door. He slowly smiled as he turned his horse towards the outskirts of town. Tajiri was waiting at camp and he couldn't wait to tell him what he had found.

Chris followed Kurt to the ranch to make sure the he got there safely. He then quietly put his horse up at the stables at the hotel. He then walked back towards the saloon but didn't go back in. He went around the side and went to Show's room. After knocking three times, the door quickly opened and he walked in.

Benoit closed the door behind him and said, "Ok, what did you find out today?"

"Well, Hunter had a meeting out of town," Chris said sitting down. He closed his eyes wishing everything was said and done so he could concentrate solely on Stephanie. He had to get this wrapped up and soon. "I'm betting money that he was meeting with Vince. What about you?"

"I found out that Dave isn't as loyal as you may think that he is," Benoit said with a sad look on his face. He had asked around his closest friends, which were on a few, to find out more about the mysterious Dave. What he found didn't surprise him much, Hunter was an asshole and he got it honestly from his father. "It seems as though he has took quite a bit of abuse over the years from Hunter and Ric."

Chris's face clouded over with disgust. He couldn't believe that family would treat each other that way and then stopped that train of thought. He finally understood why Shane felt the way he did about his father. He could only imagine what it was like for Shane or Dave either one growing up in their respective abusive households.

"What do we do now?" Benoit said eager to bring down Hunter quickly and quietly.

"You need to get close to Dave, get him to open up to you. He's going to be a major player in this," Chris said with a determined look on his face.

"I can do that though I have to say, you would probably be better at that than me," Benoit said.

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked.

"Because Dave works on the ranch or didn't you notice that? You'll have access to him all day long," Benoit said with a knowing look.

"Damn, you've got a point. Most people would open up to a stranger before they would open up to somebody they know," Chris said rubbing his chin as he was thinking. "I had better get back to the hotel and get some rest. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Thanks you so much for the reviews. I am so glad that everybody seems to be enjoying my little Western. Liz, this chapter is for you;-)

Chris and Kurt had an early start the next morning. Within a few hours, Dave rode up in front of them without saying a word. Chris looked at Kurt with questions in his eyes while Kurt just grinned. He got his horse up beside of Dave while Chris went on the other side.

"Good morning Dave," Kurt said with a tip of the hat. "Anything in particular you want to work on today or is it just a normal day?"

"Just a normal day for you Kurt," Dave said with a small smile. He turned and looked at Chris. "You, on the other hand, will be helping me. We've got to repair the fence on the East Side of the property."

"Sure thing boss, lead the way," Chris said.

Dave pulled the reins and started heading towards the problem. Chris stayed right beside of him quiet for the first few minutes. He pondered over what exactly to say to Dave without sounding too suspicious. The silence was too much for Chris and he had to get his plan in action. It was now or never.

"So are you from around here?" Chris asked looking straight ahead. He figured Dave would answer him as long as he wasn't looking at him. Dave seemed most uncomfortable to Chris when people were looking straight at him.

Dave was quiet for a minute before answering. It had been a long time since somebody just talked to him for the sake of conversation and he was a little leery. Chris seemed to be an 'okay' guy so he decided to answer him. "In a round about way," Dave said with no expression on his face.

Chris waited a minute before speaking again. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Dave wasn't used to people caring about him. He knew exactly what that was like and suddenly felt as though the two of them might have more in common that he had originally thought. "Ever get the feeling that you just don't belong no matter how hard to you," he said looking straight ahead.

Dave pondered Chris's statement before answering. He felt like that every day of his life and decided to admit it to the stranger. He rode quietly for a minute before quietly answering. "Every day."

"I don't mean to pry but why do you let them treat you like hired help? You _are_ family and an _heir _to the ranch," Chris said.

Dave laughed a little before speaking. "I will say this much, you can definitely tell that you are _not_ from around here. My mother was a full-blooded Indian who fell in love with my father. He did _not_ feel the same about her but that didn't stop him from taking what he wanted."

Chris could feel the tension and anger coming out of Dave. He could understand why he felt that way but wasn't sure why Dave stayed and took it. He opened his mouth and shut it wondering at the intelligence of asking his next question. Finally, unable to stop himself, he asked him. "Then why stay?"

"Good question, I've asked myself that a time or two," Dave said coming to a stop. The conversation was the most talking Dave had done in years, other than to his family. He decided he needed a break from the friendly questions. "Here's the problem. The fence is broken in a couple of places. I had a few of the other men bring the stuff out here that we would need earlier."

Chris watched as Dave got off of his horse and headed towards the fence. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He also wanted his help and hopefully, by the end of the day, he would get it. As he got off of his horse, he hoped that he would get it without Dave knowing what he was up to or all hell could break loose.

Shane sat at his desk wondering how much longer it would be before Chris sent him the message that he was waiting for. He had waited a long time to get even with his father for the things that he had done to his mother and sister and he was getting antsy at the wait. He still couldn't believe that finally, after all this time, it was going to be over.

"Shane," a female voice said coming from the living room.

Shane smiled as he heard his mother's voice. "I'm in my office Mom."

Linda walked in the room with a gentle smile on her face. Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat bun and her blue eyes showed nothing but happiness as she looked at her only son. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk with a concerned look on her face. "You work too hard son."

"Don't worry Mom, hopefully, I'll be able to retire soon," Shane said with a smile. He knew where his mother was heading with that statement. He had heard it enough to know what she was going to say word for word.

"I would love to see you settle down and give me some grandchildren to play with," Linda said with a soft smile. She hated seeing Shane work all the time. This need of his to bring his father down was consuming his life and Linda hated to see it. It was like the cycle of the McMahon life was starting all over again.

Shane grinned as he heard what he was expecting to hear. His mother would never change and he didn't want her to. She was a perfect mother as far as he was concerned and she deserved the best, along with his sister, Stephanie. "You know, there's nothing that I wouldn't like better. I just have to finish this one last business matter and then I promise, I'll concentrate on that," Shane said.

Linda's face showed her sadness. She looked at her son with concern in her eyes. She knew this was about Vince. She felt a tightening in her stomach that almost made her feel nauseated. "Is this about your father?"

Shane's eyes flashed but then there was nothing there but the warmth that his mother was used to. "Now Mom, some things are better left for me to do and you to find out later." He had told his mother everything she needed to know right then with that statement and Shane knew that.

Linda closed her eyes to hide the pain of speaking of Vince. No matter what he had done to her, she still loved him. Oh, there were times that she hated him but she still loved him. He was the father of her children and that still counted for something for her. Besides, she remembered vividly the man that she married. He was still in there somewhere, she just knew that he was and wanted to stop this before something happened that Shane would regret. "I wish you would drop this Shane before it eats you alive."

"Mom, I have to do this. He has to be stopped," Shane said imploring with his mother to believe in him with his eyes.

"I agree but does it have to be _you_ that does it?" Linda asked quietly.

"Yes Mom, you know that nobody else will. I am the only man that's _not_ afraid of him," Shane said with a sad smile.

"Ok, you do what you have to do but Shane, _don't_ kill him," Linda said holding her hand up to stop Shane from speaking. "I know what you are going to say and maybe he _does_ deserve that but you don't. You don't deserve the guilt that you will feel if you do this. Trust me on this son, I will let you get your revenge but not at _that_ high of a cost. _That_ is too much for _anybody_ to pay, especially _my son_."

Linda quietly got up and kissed her son on the cheek. She walked out of the room before her son could see the tears in her eyes. She wished that she could get him to drop this vendetta against his father but knew that wasn't possible. Shane was a good hard working man who deserved to be happy. Hopefully once it was all said and done, he would find him a nice girl and settle down.

Ivory couldn't help but notice Lita's upbeat mood. She had been humming to herself all day and had a silly little smile on her face. She knew Randy was the reason for the smile and held off as long as she could about asking her about it. Finally, Ivory could stand no more.

"Ok, I've got to know. Is _Randy_ the reason you are smiling so much and humming?" Ivory asked with a gentle smile.

Lita's smile increased with the mention of Randy's name. "Yes, is it _that_ obvious?"

"Well, let me put it this way, I've never heard you hum, even with you were with Matt," Ivory said knowing.

"Ivory, he was just _so_ sweet. He didn't do anything but talk to me until we got ready to leave. He took my hand and held it cause the grass was wet and he didn't want me to fall. Do you know how long it has been since a man did something like that for me?" Lita said gushing with happiness.

"It has been way _too_ long," Ivory said. "You know, I think I can work it where you two can have some time off this weekend, if you like."

"Really?" Lita asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. "I had thought about packing a picnic lunch and taking it out by the pond."

"I think I can arrange that," Ivory said with a twinkle in her eye.

Lita clapped her hands together and jumped over to Ivory. She almost knocked Ivory down with her enthusiasm and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome honey, you're welcome," Ivory said hugging the girl tightly to herself for a

moment. "Now, get back to work. We've got a lot to do and not enough time to do it in."

Hunter grinned to himself as he traveled down the road. He had worked out the final details last night with Vince. He laughed out loud as he thought of how clever it was going to be. Stephanie was going to be sorry that she never sold that saloon to him when he asked.

He wasn't going to be sorry though. She was a pretty woman and this would get Ric off of his back. He had been on him for over a year now to settle down, get married, and have some brats. He knew that Ric wanted to make sure that he had an heir before he kicked the bucket but he wanted to sow a few more wild oats.

Thinking of wild oats brought Trish to mind. He smiled as he pictured her naked and waiting for him. "Too bad she's not the marrying type," he said out loud. He then laughed because he could never imagine her being a housewife and a mother. Trish was a lot of things but motherly was not one of them.

He wished he could get back to town quicker. Thinking of Trish had caused him to be just a tad bit uncomfortable riding on the horse but that was ok. She would be there waiting for him as always, warm, willing, and able. He laughed out loud at the thought while urging his horse to pick up the pace.

"When?" Tajiri asked with a little bit of glee in his voice.

Taker smiled as he looked at the expression of excitement on Tajiri's face. "Soon, my friend. Real soon."

Tajiri smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen after finally catching Bradshaw after all this time. He wanted to stay with Taker; he was the only family that he had. All of his family still lived in his homeland of Japan and he didn't want to go back there.

"What when we done?" Tajiri asked almost fearful of what Taker would say.

Taker noticed the look on Tajiri's face and bit back a smile. He knew that Tajiri was afraid that he wouldn't need him any more and it was really foolishness on his part. He looked out into the sky and said, "We catch him and take him in. You know how it works."

"No, after that," Tajiri said with a little aggravation in his voice.

Taker laughed and walked over to his friend. He patted him on the shoulder and said, "We get the paper work on the next one. We're a team and we're going to stay that way."

"Good," Tajiri said feeling the anxiety leave him quickly. That was all he needed to hear.

Chris and Dave had worked together quietly but got the job done in no time. Dave grabbed his canteen off of his horse and took a drink. He then offered it to Chris who had definitely earned his money that day.

"Thank you," Chris said with appreciation. He quickly turned it up taking three swallows before putting the cap back on it and handing it back to Dave.

Dave stood there with a look of astonishment on his face. Never, in all the time that he had worked there at the ranch, had a white man took a drink after him. "It didn't bother you a bit to take a drink after an Indian, did it?"

"No sir, the way I see it, I'm no better than you are," Chris said with a grin. "Your blood is red, just like mine."

Dave smiled and shook his head. "You're different than what I'm used to around here."

"Well, you'll find that _I'm_ different period," Chris said in a smug tone.

Dave laughed out loud and shook his head. "I like you." He turned to his horse and put the canteen back up. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm right behind you boss," Chris said with a grin on his face. His plan was coming along rather nicely. Now, if he could just convince Dave to help him, he would be set.

"Not _now_ Christian," Trish said pushing her boyfriend away from her in disgust. "Can't you tell when I'm _in_ the mood and _not_ in the mood?"

"_Not any more_," Christian said with a disgusted look on his face. "Look, I want to know what in the hell is going on. One day, you act like I'm the best thing ever and the next, you look at me like I'm a disgusting pervert."

Trish closed her eyes and counted to ten. She couldn't afford to piss Christian off. Besides, Christian had been really good to her and while she felt guilty over cheating on him, it wasn't enough to make her stop. She put on her prettiest smile and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm _so _sick of this town."

Christian looked at his girlfriend's face and melted. "You know, we are not staying here much longer. One more job and we're set for life."

"Really?" Trish asked with a hopeful look in her face.

"Really. Tomko and I have all of the information we need on the bank. The minute we hit it, we're out of here," Christian said pulling Trish into his arms. "But baby, there is just _one _catch."

"What's that?" Trish said pulling out his arms and looking into his eyes.

"In order for you to leave town with me, you're going to _have_ to marry me," Christian said with a determined look in his eyes. He held up his hand and silenced her before she began complaining. "I know about your little 'trysts' and I'll overlook them but you're going to have to commit to me and _mean it_."

Ivory had finally finished helping Lita with lunch when she noticed that there was somebody standing in the lobby. One glance told her that it was Kurt and she was surprised. He normally only ate there a couple of times a week and then, only at supper.

She wiped her hands on her apron and walked out to see him.

"Hi Kurt, what can I do for you?" Ivory asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, you can start by telling me how Lita and Randy's little 'date' went last night," Kurt said with a little smile. He had been curious about it all day. He had to come to town to get a few things for the Evolution ranch and decided to ask Ivory how things went between Lita and Randy.

"I think it went very well," Ivory said motioning for him to come closer. She brought her voice level down a notch or two. "Let's go out back; Lita's in the kitchen, Randy's around here somewhere and I don't want them walking out here and hearing us talk about them."

Ivory winked at him and yelled to the kitchen. "Lita, I'll be out for a minute. You ok in there by yourself?"

"Yes ma'am," Lita hollered back. "I'm fine."

Ivory smiled at Kurt and walked out the front door with Kurt on her heels. They walked off the porch and were in the back when Ivory started talking. "I think it went _very_ well. She's been smiling a lot today and so has he."

"Good, those two are right for each other," Kurt said with a smile. "I just wanted to check and make sure Randy was a gentleman."

"Very much so according to Lita," Ivory said with a smile.

Kurt stood there looking at her smiling and froze. He had always liked Ivory as a friend but here lately thoughts were consuming him of seeing her as a woman. He also knew she had been widowed for a while and just might be ready to move on. There was so much that he wanted to say but couldn't find the right words to say.

Ivory noticed the look in Kurt's eye and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had never actually seen Kurt looking at her like _that_ before. He was looking at her like a man smitten over a woman for the first time. She blushed at her foolish thoughts thinking how wrong she was for thinking that.

Finally, Kurt decided that it was now or never. He couldn't tell her how he felt but he could show her. He'd been dying to kiss those lips for a long time and now seemed like the right time to do just that. He grabbed her by the arms and said, "I'm sorry Ivory but I can't hold it back any more." He then proceeded to kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

After the initial shock of the moment, Ivory closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kurt. It had been such a long time since she had felt a man's touch and Kurt kissing her brought back all those feelings and some new ones. She tried to stop the moan from coming out but couldn't. She had thought all of those feelings were long gone and her body was showing her otherwise.

Lita happened to look out the window and gasped out loud at what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. Randy was walking around the corner and heard her gasp. He came running into the kitchen hoping everything was all right.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked almost out of breath.

"What?" Lita said turning her eyes from the kissing duo with an amused look on her face. "Nothing, look."

Randy looked out the window and grinned. "Well, I'll be damned, he _finally_ kissed her."

Dave and Chris took their time going over to where the cattle were. He immediately noticed the Basham brothers and became disturbed by seeing them. Dave was puzzled as to why they were with the herd. He guided his horse over to where they were to find out where Kurt was.

"Afternoon boys, where's Kurt?" Dave asked bringing his horse to a halt.

"He had to go into town for some supplies, he'll be back directly," Danny said spitting out some tobacco juice.

Dave hid the disgust that he felt for the two boys. They were nasty and Hunter's boys; he tried his best to stay away from them because they were trouble. They looked alike and acted alike so it was hard to tell them apart. "Well, we'll be heading on back now."

"What about pretty boy? He's not done yet," Doug said coming up beside of his brother.

Dave looked at them with daggers in his eyes. This was what he could not stand about the ranch; he absolutely had no respect from the workers with the exception of Chris and Kurt. Of course, that was just the way his father and brother liked it.

"Are you questioning me?" Dave asked with a cold hard look in his eyes.

Danny and Doug looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They knew that he was an Indian and could scalp them in their sleep if he wanted too. Doug bowed his head while his brother answered. "No sir, not at all."

Dave nodded his head and looked at Chris. "Let's go."

Chris silently followed Dave noticing the look of hatred on the Basham brother's faces. He had just made a couple more enemies but he was used to that. He wasn't bothered by it at all; he was just making a mental note to not be caught alone with those two.

Kurt rode back to the ranch with a silly smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that he actually kissed her. He knew that she was surprised but then again so was he. He was still in shock over the fact that he had kissed her and didn't get slapped for his trouble.

He was starting up towards the cattle when he saw Hunter getting off of his horse. Not wanting to speak to him, he tried to ride on by without attracting his attention. Unfortunately, Hunter had seen him.

"Kurt," Hunter hollered motioning for him to come to him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes sir, I just had to go to town for a few supplies," Kurt said.

"Have you seen Dave?" Hunter asked.

"The last time I seen him, he was heading out to fix the fence with the new man," Kurt said hoping Chris was ok. Dave was a strange man and it showed most of the time.

"Ok, well, get on back to work then," Hunter said dismissing him completely.

Kurt hid the anger. He had gotten good at that lately. He hated working there but the money was good along with the free room and board. Granted, he didn't like Hunter but nobody really did. He sighed as he pushed his horse to get back to work. There was still a lot to do before the sun went down.

Stephanie sighed as she cleaned the glasses. She had been sighing quite a bit lately and there was only one reason for it, Chris Jericho. She still couldn't get the almost kiss out of her mind. She wanted a kiss from that man and she _would_ have it. She didn't know how or when; she just knew that it would happen.

She smiled as she pictured him in her mind. He was just so handsome with his long blonde hair and his crystal clear blue eyes. He was so different than the other men that she had met in her lifetime were. She wanted to spend some time alone with him and was trying to plot out how when Show walked up.

"Ok what are you up to?" Show said reading her like a book. He knew that Stephanie always scrunched her nose when she was plotting. She had had her nose scrunched for a few minutes now and he was starting to get worried about what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Nothing," Stephanie said with a mischievous smile. She knew that Show knew she was up to something but she wasn't inclined to tell him. There were some things a girl had to keep to herself.

"Nothing my foot," Show said smiling back at her. "I've been around you long enough to know when you are planning something and you're doing it right now."

"Maybe I am but _if_ I am planning something, then it's _my_ business," Stephanie said cheekily.

Show busted out laughing and watched Stephanie's smile grow bigger. He knew she was up to something and he would bet the money in his pocket that he had to do with Chris Jericho. "I know you are up to something and I'm thinking it has to do with Chris Jericho."

The telltale blush on her face told Show everything that he needed to know. Knowing that Chris was working for Shane had eased his mind a bit on the man. He wouldn't take advantage of her; he knew that in his gut. He just hoped that Chris stayed around and that Stephanie didn't get hurt.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," Show whispered before walking off.

Stephanie shook her head and got back to work. Show knew her better than she knew herself at times, which should have bothered her but, oddly enough, didn't. They had been friends for a long time and she knew that he was just worried about her. Hopefully, things would work out with her and Chris. Maybe then Show could get a life of his own instead of it being his life long mission to keep her safe.

­­­­­­­

Dave was laughing so hard at the antics of Chris Jericho that he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Chris was like a breath of fresh air in his dull life. For so long, Dave had been alone and he finally felt as though he might have found a friend. In all his years, he had never felt so comfortable in his own skin as he did when he was with Chris.

The more time Chris spent with Dave, the more he liked him. It was almost to the point that he wanted to stop his plan of using him. He was starting to feel more and more guilty about it as the day went on. Dave was an honest, hard working man. His only crime was being related to Hunter and Ric and even that wasn't _directly _his fault.

They had rode all over the ranch with Dave pointing out the trouble areas that needed to be checked on. Chris made mental notes at all of the stakes wondering which part of the land was Stephanie's. He finally couldn't hold his questions in any longer.

"Do you own everything that is staked?" Chris asked.

"Hunter and dad do," came Dave's abrupt reply.

"It's your ranch too. You work just as hard as they do if not more so," Chris said puzzled by the coolness of Dave's reaction.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I don't count. I'm considered a worker the same as you. The only difference is I get to sleep in the big fancy house with them instead of out in the bunkhouse. They do that for appearances only," Dave said.

Chris sat there quietly thinking about what Dave had said. He couldn't believe that they would treat their own flesh and blood that way. "Well, if you were _my_ brother, I would be _proud_ of you. I wouldn't try and hide you or your heritage."

Dave looked at Chris with shock in his eyes. The shock slowly turned to gratitude. He then turned his head straight ahead. "Thank you."

"No problem, just telling you the truth," Chris said with a grin.

Dave smiled as he watched the sun start to set. Maybe Chris was just the person he needed to get out of this hellhole. Maybe he had really found his first true friend who liked him for him and not who his family was.

Trish sat there alone lying on her bed. She couldn't believe that Christian knew about her and Hunter's little 'trysts' as he called them. To her knowledge, this was the first time that he had caught her and she was a little shaken up by his demand. She was shaken up period at the thought of marriage.

Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with Christian? She really wasn't sure. She liked her freedom and the fact that she answered to no one. She had been a loose woman for so long that she just assumed that she would never marry. She honestly felt as though she wasn't the marrying type. She also wasn't sure that she wanted to give Hunter up so soon.

She knew that Hunter wasn't the settling kind of guy. She knew his kind well, which was how she knew how to deal with them. Hunter was easy for her to manipulate into thinking he was in control. She had thought Christian was that kind of guy but she was beginning to think that she could have been wrong about him.

Christian was a crook but at least he was an honest one. He never stole from the poor, only the rich and she fell in love with him over that. Her eyes mirrored her confusion with her thoughts. She had just realized that she was in love with Christian and her life had just gotten ten times more complicated than it was before.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: After asking the right person (Nina, thanks;-) I'm changing the rating from R to PG-13. Thanks for the reviews; I'm just glad that everybody is enjoying the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The action and drama is getting ready to really pick up, so as always, please review! Thanks! 

The day was finally over and Chris was glad. He was little sore from his ride with Dave but that didn't matter. As a cattleman, that was part of the job. He hoped nobody had down a time at the hotel because he desperately wanted a bath. After rubbing his horse down in the stable, he quickly walked up the steps and into the hotel lobby.

One look at the sheet and Chris grinned; he had plenty of time for a bath. He wrote his name down and then stuck his head into the kitchen. Sure enough, Randy was sitting there watching Lita work with that love struck look on his face again. Chris grinned as he walked over to him. "What's a man got to do to get some bath water around here?"

"All he has to do is ask," Randy said with a grin. He quietly got up and went over to the stove to heat up Chris's bath water.

Dave walked into the house tired but feeling good about himself as a person. Chris had made him really think about the way things were around the ranch. He looked around noting the mutated tones that were coming from his father's office.

He quietly pulled his boots off and walked over to listen. Normally, he didn't care what they were plotting and scheming but he was getting tired of being lumped into their category just because he was kin to them. He walked up to the edge of the door and listened.

"I don't know son, it's pretty risky," Ric said wiping his eyes.

"Dad, we're all about risks," Hunter said trying to make his father understand. "We wouldn't have all this if I hadn't of taken risks."

"I know that but _kidnapping_ Stephanie? That's a hanging offense son," Ric said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Only if we get caught and that's not going to happen. Look, all I have to do is bring her here, marry her, and keep her here. How hard can that be?" Hunter asked with a mocking tone to his voice.

"When are you planning on doing this?" Ric said with a resignation to his voice.

"Tomorrow night," Hunter said with a gleam in his eyes. "Here's what we are going to do."

Dave stood there with a horrified look on his face. Stephanie was one of the nicest folks in town and did not deserve what was getting ready to happen. Suddenly, Chris popped into his mind. Quietly, he stood there listening to their plans, memorizing every word.

Ivory stood there at the door watching and waiting for Kurt. Ever since he had kissed her earlier that day, he was all that she could think about. She smiled as she thought of how it felt to be in his arms. It had been a long time since a man had made her feel that way.

"Oh Al, I think you would like him," she whispered out loud, her mind fading to the last conversation that she had with husband on his deathbed.

_Al Snow lay there on his bed dying. He knew he was dying. He could feel his life slipping away second by second. His doctor had been very upfront and honest with him; the infection had spread to his lungs. There was nothing that could be done but his wife wouldn't accept that._

_He smiled as he watched Ivory walking around the room ranting and raving about how that doctor didn't know anything. He was an idiot and she didn't believe a word that he said. She picked up a frying pan earlier and had chased the doctor out of the room giving Al a good laugh. _

_Unfortunately, it could very well be the last time he laughed at his wife's antics. The thought wiped the smile off of his face and made him realize how much he was going to miss his wife when it was all said and done. _

"_Ivory," Al said quietly with a faint smile on his face. "Ivory, come here sweetheart."_

"_What is it honey? What do you need?" Ivory asked rushing over to his side._

"_Sit down, we need to talk," Al said patting the bed beside of him. "Please sit."_

"_You don't need to be talking. You need to save your strength," Ivory said with a worried look on her face._

"_Honey, I'm dying," Al said in a quiet voice. "I know you don't want to hear it; I don't want to say it but we both know that it's truth."_

_Ivory closed her eyes unable to keep the tears from falling down her face. Al had been her life for so long and she so didn't want him to leave her. She loved him so much. It just wasn't fair that they had to go through this. "Don't say that."_

"_Sweetheart, I have to say that. It's true," Al said with a sad look on his face. "I don't want to leave you. If it were up to me, we would be together for the next 100 years but it's not going to happen that way for us." He opened his arms indicating that he wanted his wife in them._

_Ivory lay down on the bed beside of her husband with the tears pouring out of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. He wouldn't be able to console her once he was gone and he wanted to give her everything that he possibly could before it was too late. _

_Finally Ivory lifted her head up and kissed her husband softly on the lips. "How will I make it without you?" she whispered the agony in her voice cutting her husband's heart like a sharp razor._

"_Sweetheart, you are a strong woman. You will survive but I need a promise from you," Al said pushing her hair out of her face. _

"_What honey?" Ivory asked._

"_I know this is hard for you to hear and hell, it's hard for me to say but if you ever get the chance to love again, I want you to know that you have my blessing," Al said._

"_I don't think I will ever love again," Ivory said vehemently. "You're my one and only true love. There will be no others after you are gone."_

_Al smiled at his wife and shook his head. "Honey, you are beautiful and young. We've been married for 10 years and I'm thankful for every one of those years with you. What kind of man would I be if I asked you to never love again? Sure, I'm your husband but I don't want to think about you being alone for the rest of your life after I'm gone."_

"_You're my husband, you'll always be my husband," Ivory said with agony in her voice._

"_And you will always be my wife but I won't be here honey. If you have a chance with a good honest man, I want you to take it because you have so much love to give. I'd take it all with me if I could but I can't," Al said with an agonized look on his face. "Do you think that it's easy for me to tell you to love another man?"_

"_No, I guess not," Ivory said looking into his eyes. "I promise Al. I promise that if I find a good man, I'll open myself up but only for you."_

"_You'll do it for yourself, not me," Al said with a sad smile. "Come here sweetheart, let me hold you a little longer before it's time for me to leave you."_

Ivory came back to the present with a tear in her eye. She quickly wiped it away and smiled. Al wouldn't like her to be sad. He only wanted her to be happy. She knew that but it didn't mean that she was over him. She would always love him but as Al had said to her, her heart was big enough to love again. She had finally figured what her husband had been trying to tell her on his deathbed.

Her attention quickly turned as she heard footsteps on the front porch. She smiled as she noticed Kurt walking thru the door. He smiled back immediately walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I hope you know that we're courting now Ivory," Kurt said with a smile.

"I kind of figured that out," Ivory said with a smile of her own.

Chris was walking around town when he noticed the new man in town on his horse near the stables. One glance was enough to tell him that the man was tall, real tall. As the man turned his head, Chris's eyes widened when he realized exactly _who_ it was standing under the tree. He quickly looked around and made his way over to him with a shocked look on his face. It had been a long time since he had seen the man, way too long.

"Taker, what are you doing here?" Chris asked with disbelief in his voice.

Taker had a shocked look on his face as he looked down at the man talking to him. Surprise showed on his face for a split second and then vanished into thin air just as quickly. "Well, Chris Jericho, as I live and breathe. What do you think I'm doing here?" Taker asked with an amused voice. "I'm here for a wanted man."

"Who?" Chris asked. He knew Taker was a US Marshall; he was with him when the governor of Texas had pinned him. He always thought they might meet up again someday but he didn't expect it here and definitely not now.

"Does it matter? Besides, don't you have anything else to talk to me about?" Taker asked looking out at the town, watching and waiting. He was trying not to let his emotions take over now that he had finally seen Chris again face to face. It was a losing battle. Being this close to his former ranch and now seeing his long lost 'son' was starting to get to him.

"Well, it's been a while. How have you been?" Chris asked sarcastically. He knew that Taker could be cold at times but he was a good man. He didn't understand why he was feeling all this hostility from him, especially after it had been so long since they had seen each other.

"Look _boy_," Taker said with a serious look on his face. The second Chris's mouth had opened, he knew that tone: that sarcastic dry tone of Chris's. He had a flashback of Chris being a skinny boy with a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. "I didn't take you in all those years ago for you to disrespect me like that. _Now, try again_."

Chris felt immediately ashamed for his uncalled for attitude. The man in front of him was the closest thing to family that he had ever had in his entire life. He didn't treat him right when he left and Chris knew that now. It was time to mend those fences. "It's good to see you Mark," Chris said quietly using his real name.

"Damn, I've not been called that since you left," Taker said with a sad look on his face. "Why did you run off boy? Why didn't you just say good bye when you left?"

"I didn't know how," Chris said looking ashamed. "You know, I appreciated everything that you did for me; from taking me in to teaching me everything about cattle. You were the very first friend that I ever had and I _never_ forgot you _ever_."

"You could have _fooled_ me," Taker said with a harsh look on his face. "Next time, at least write a damn letter and let a man know where his son is."

Chris looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Son?"

"I've always considered you my son, you dumb ass," Taker said rolling his eyes. "I was 25 when you were a kid; practically old enough to be your father."

Chris was stunned for a moment. He looked at Taker and noticed the pride in his eyes as he looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just thought you felt sorry for me when you took me in."

"Well, I did. It reminded me too much of myself at that age. I didn't want you growing up the way I did. I had to give you every opportunity that I didn't have. I just wished that you would have said good bye when you left," Taker said with a sad look on his face.

"Would it have made it any easier on you?" Chris asked.

"Probably not but I wouldn't have gone for years thinking you left because I made you mad in some way or another," Taker said shaking his head.

"What? I was _never_ mad, I just figured once I was grown that it was time to go," Chris said with a shocked look on his face.

"Did you know that I sold the ranch a month after you left?" Taker asked watching as Chris shook his head no. "I did. I couldn't stand to be there without you anymore."

"How long are you going to be in town?" Chris asked.

"Probably not long. I've found my man and I'm just waiting for the right time to get him. What about you; how long are you staying?" Taker asked.

"I'm thinking about putting some roots here," Chris said with a small grin. He then frowned and said, "It's not safe to be talking out in the open like this. Too many eyes and ears around."

"I know what you mean," Taker said looking around. "I've got a camp set out on the outskirts of town. Come by and we'll talk some more."

"I will," Chris said turning to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Taker. "It's real good to see you again Taker."

"Same here boy," Taker said with a small smile. "Same here."

Dave rode into town with a determined look on his face. For so long, he had done everything that his family had asked him to do. He knew that he had to find a way to stop them. The only person that came to mind was Chris Jericho.

He knew that Chris was sweet on Stephanie; hell the whole town knew. Stephanie was a nice girl but she had never shown any interest in any man until now. If there was anybody that would help him, he knew it would be Chris.

He pulled his horse in front of the saloon and slid down. He tied his horse and walked in hoping that Chris showed up soon. It was the only way to save Stephanie from what his evil brother had in mind.

Christian walked into the house with a determined look on his face. He was tired of the way Trish had played him with Hunter. He was also very hurt because he was in love with her. He shook his head in disgust.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered to himself looking around the house.

Trish was no where to be seen. He quickly walked over to her closet and let out a sigh of relief. All of her clothes were still hanging up. She hadn't left town yet but who knew what she was thinking or whom she was thinking about.

He looked up at Tomko as he walked in the door. "Tonight, right?"

"Tonight," Christian said with a firm tone in his voice. The sooner he got the job done, the sooner he could get Trish away from Hunter. He really didn't have any choice; it was now or never.

Trish rode up to the Evolution ranch with a smile. She knew Hunter would be pissed at her for coming by but she didn't care. She was coming to say goodbye although she doubted that Hunter would actually believe that she was done with him.

As much as she had enjoyed his body, that was about all that she had enjoyed, his body. Upon hearing Christian's ultimatum and thinking about it along and hard, she had made a decision. She was going to pick Christian. Of course, being in love with Christian had influenced that decision more than Trish would let on. She smiled her best smile as she saw Hunter walking towards her. She stopped her horse and waited for him to come to her.

"What in the _hell _are you doing here?" Hunter said walking up to her with an angry look on his face. How dare she think she could just drop by any time that she wanted to. This nonsense was going to stop and he was going to stop it now.

"I just came by to tell you _not_ to come by any more," Trish said with a fake smile. She could tell that she had pissed Hunter off and was secretly pleased. He was too used to get his own way and it was time somebody gave him a dose of his medicine. She was glad that she got the opportunity to be that person.

"Oh really?" Hunter said with an amused look. "You and I both know that is not true." He never expected to hear that coming from her mouth. He didn't believe her. He knew that he made her feel like a real woman and that she wasn't going to just walk away from him. Women didn't walk away from him; _he_ walked away from them when he was finished with them.

Trish laughed out loud. "Did you really think that there was anything else between us other than sex? No, I know you better than that. You're just pissed because I'm the one ending it and not you." She noticed the angry look on his face and smiled a genuine smile. "You should have never lied to me. We both know that you had were not moving me out here."

"Now honey, you know that's not true," Hunter said turning on the charm. She was the only decent piece of ass that he had found in a long time. He didn't want to let it go so easily. Besides, he knew that he could talk her into staying around, otherwise why was she there? "Look, why don't you come on down and check out the house?"

"You really don't get it do you?" Trish asked with an amused look on her face. "Let me make myself clear; _goodbye Hunter_."

With that, she turned her horse and put it into a full gallop. She laughed out loud enjoying the air flowing on her face. She had a future with Christian and she knew she had to get back to him. She was going to marry him and to hell with what everybody else thought, including Hunter.

Lita was finishing up the dishes after the supper meal. They had quite a pretty good crowd today and her back was killing her. She wanted to get done so she could get her picnic basket ready for tomorrow. She started rubbing her back hoping it would ease the pain a little so she could finish up.

Randy walked in carrying the last of the supper dishes. He noticed her rubbing her back and got concerned. She had worked really hard today with little or no break. "Why don't you take a break? I'll finish up."

"Are you sure?" Lita asked with a grateful look on her face.

"Oh yeah, just sit down and talk to me while I finish," Randy said with a grin.

"I think that I can handle that," Lita said getting out of his way. She sat down in the chair enjoying the feel of being off of her feet. She wiggled her toes in her shoes relieved to be off of her feet. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"You betcha," Randy said with a grin. "You've not changed your mind, have you?"

"No, I am actually looking forward to it," Lita admitted with a small blush.

"Good cause it's all I have thought about since you asked me. Can I ask you a question?" Randy asked. "I'm warning you, it's a personal one."

"If it's too personal, I'll let you know," Lita said with a heavy heart. She felt cold inside and she knew without a doubt what he was going to ask her. She felt as though her whole world was getting ready to crash upon her head.

"What really happened between you and Matt? I mean, I know it's not any of my business but he really hurt you, didn't he?"

Lita sat there quietly for a minute before answering. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him when she decided that if he really cared about her, then he would understand. It was now or never.

"Let's wait until you get done with the dishes, then we'll talk."

Chris walked into the saloon with a smile on his face. His eyes met Stephanie's and it seemed as if his smile was even wider. He nodded his hat at her as he made his way to a table. She brought him his usual with a smile that seemed to light up her entire face.

"There you go, one shot of whiskey," Stephanie said setting it down on the table.

"Now, how did you know that?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face.

"Don't tell anybody but I've got special skills," Stephanie whispered with a wink.

"Don't worry; I won't. I don't think anybody would believe me anyway," Chris said.

Stephanie laughed out loud. "I think you are probably right."

"So tell me, do you need any whiskey tonight?" Chris asked with a husky tone in his voice.

Stephanie fought the urge to kiss him right there in front of everybody. She straightened her dress and cleared her throat. "Not _yet_, but the night is _still_ young."

Chris found his heart racing at the comment. "You just come get _me _when you do."

"I'll do that. I had better get back to the saloon," Stephanie said.

Chris watched as she walked away with an amused look on his face. He would love to get some time alone with her but he didn't know how. She seemed to work all the time. He made a mental note to get with Show to work something out. Suddenly he felt somebody walk up behind him. He turned and noticed Dave standing behind him.

Dave had stood there watching the interaction between Chris and Stephanie. He shook his head at the evilness of his brother. He had to be stopped and Chris was the only man that he knew could help him. "Chris, we need to talk," Dave said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, sit down," Chris said nodding his head towards the chair.

"No, not here," Dave said looking around. "We need to talk somewhere private."

Chris stood up and Dave followed him. Chris was puzzled and a little worried. Though he hadn't known Dave very long, he knew something was bothering him. He only hoped that he could help his new friend.

"This has been really nice," Kurt said holding hands with Ivory on the front porch of the hotel. The sun had set and the town was quiet except for the saloon but even it seemed quieter than normal tonight.

"Yes, it has," Ivory said with a smile. She had been enjoying just sitting and holding hands with Kurt. There was something about him that made her feel safe and wanted. It had been a long time since a man had made her feel that way and she was enjoying every single moment of it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get up the courage to let you know how I really feel about you," Kurt said with a slight blush.

"You're weren't the only one hiding your feelings," Ivory said with a sigh. "It doesn't matter now; we're courting now and that's all that matters."

"Did you ever think you would court again after your husband died?" Kurt asked.

"No, not really. I kind of felt like courting was for the younger ones," Ivory said with a smile.

"Well, now you are not _'that'_ old Ivory," Kurt said with a slight smile. "Besides, you look pretty darn good to me."

"Thank you," Ivory said with a smile. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Kurt smiled as he bent down and softly kissed her on the mouth. She was his dream come true in a lot of ways. When he kissed her, he finally felt a sense of home: a feeling that he had been searching for all of his life.

"Lita, what is it?" Randy asked with a concerned look on his face.

Ever since he had asked her about Matt, she had that closed look on his face. He had cussed himself mentally at least a half a dozen times over being stupid while finishing up the dishes. He should have never asked her about Matt. It really wasn't any of his business.

Lita sat there wondering how Randy would react to what she had to tell him. She didn't want to tell him but didn't think it was fair not to. She could see how worried Randy was and decided it was time to tell him the truth. "I knew the day would come when you would ask me about that," Lita said quietly. "I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

"You don't have to answer it. I wish now that I had never asked it," Randy said with a sad look on his face. "I can tell how much it hurts you to just think about him, let alone talk about him."

"No, not really. It hurts more to think of how stupid I was," Lita said with a small smile. "I'm just going to be straight with you. You deserve that. I _thought_ I was going to marry him. He was everything that I thought I wanted in a man but he wasn't what I thought he was," Lita said looking out the window trying to put the next sentence into words.

"You don't have to say any more," Randy said angry with himself for getting her so upset.

"No, _I_ do," Lita said taking a big breath. It was now or never. "I gave my innocence to Matt."

Randy sat there stunned. He couldn't believe that Lita had actually said that let alone did 'it'. She was always so prim and proper. Suddenly a light bulb went off inside his mind and he smiled. "If you think that is changing my mind how I feel about you, then you are _sadly mistaken_."

Lita sat there with a stunned look on her face. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction and wasn't really mentally prepared for it. "But I'm _not_..."

Randy took his finger and placed in on her lips. "I'm sorry for what he did to you but I don't care what happened between the _two _of you. All I care about is what is happening between _us_."

"But he _tricked_ me and..." Lita said getting flustered.

"Lita, you're _not_ hearing me. _I don't care_ what happened between the two of you," Randy said finally reaching her.

"You mean, it _doesn't_ bother you?" Lita asked.

"The only thing that would bother me is for us _not_ to give this a chance. I've never felt this way about anybody before and I'm _not_ letting the ghost of Matt Hardy ruin what could be _our_ chance of happiness," Randy said with a serious look on his face.

Lita smiled and touched his face. He smiled and leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched. Once that happened, the world stopped moving for the two of them. The only thing that matter was the here and now, the past was in the past where it belonged.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked Dave watching him pace the hotel stable floor. Chris had watched him pace for a few minutes and was starting to get concerned. The troubled look and the agitation on his friend's face had been a look of a different kind. He didn't know what was going on but he needed to help if he could.

Dave paused looking at Chris with concern in his eyes. He hated telling him what his brother was planning. He still couldn't believe that his brother was capable of such an evil, wicked act. "We're friends, right?"

"As far as I am concerned yes," Chris said with a puzzled look.

Dave took a deep breath. He had never been more ashamed of his family than he was at that moment. He hated what they were doing and he had to stop them before somebody got hurt.

"Hunter is planning on kidnapping Stephanie and forcing her to marry him," Dave said looking every bit as serious as a judge sentencing a convicted killer.

The anger coursing through Chris's veins seemed to overtake his body. He could feel the anger flowing through his body like waves in a stormy ocean, harsh and uncontrollable. He closed his eyes and asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow night," Dave said.

Chris immediately began pacing the floor. "Why? What in the hell is going on? Why does he want Stephanie so bad?"

"You know that my family has had some shady dealings. Hell, everybody in town suspects it," Dave said noticing Chris nod his head yes. He continued to talk. "There's another person involved, a very dangerous person by the name of Vince McMahon."

Chris looked at Dave trying to hide his emotions. Should he tell him the truth now or wait? If he told him now, he ran the real risk of losing Dave's friendship but it was risk he was going to have to take sooner or later. He opted for the sooner option. He had found that honesty was always the best policy and decided to put it to use.

"Dave before you go any further, I need to tell you something," Chris said with a sad look on his face. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't know how Dave would take the fact that he was trying to be his friend for all the wrong reasons. It was that way until Chris had found out what a good person Dave was. When that happened, all the plans seemed to fade away as the friendship started to grow. He crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped for the best.

"What is it?" Dave asked. He could tell that Chris was troubled and that bothered him. While he hadn't really known Chris all the long, he felt as though he was a friend. Having grown up without them, he didn't want anything to happen to hurt his friendship with Chris. It hadn't felt close to anybody since his mother had died. At least, not until he had met Chris.

"I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to come right out with it. I'm working undercover to bring Vince down," Chris said waiting for the explosion. He had never seen Dave angry but from what he had heard around town, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Dave stood there for a moment thinking over what Chris had said. He didn't care how Chris came to town or what he was there for. He had been kind to him in ways that he had never had growing up. He would be damned if he would throw it all away now. He looked Chris in the eyes. "Ok so how do we do it?"

"You're not mad at me?" Chris asked. The relief that he felt was immediate. He really had thought Dave would have been angry with him for deceiving him.

"Hell no, you are the one person that has been honest with me, including now. Look, I've been stomped on by my family my whole life. I have had enough of it. I want out and if I have to take my brother and father out to do it, then so be it." Dave said.

"Well, before we talk any more, I need to include some friends in the conversation. I trust them and I have a feeling that by the time it is all said and done, you're going to have some new friends around here," Chris said with a slight grin on his face.

"Christian are you home?" Trish hollered walking into the house.

She walked into the bedroom and saw him lying on the bed. She walked up to the bed and looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling ignoring her. She let out a sigh and walked over to the closet to hang up her coat.

"Where have you been?" Christian asked not looking at her.

"I went to the Evolution ranch to break things off with Hunter," Trish said quietly looking down at the floor. She looked at his face and he finally looked at her. "I'm sorry Christian. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Come here," Christian said patting the bed beside of him. She crawled on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"For not paying more attention to you and taking you for granted. I _do_ love you Trish and I _do_ want to marry you but _only_ if you want me and _only me_," Christian said holding her tightly against himself.

"I _do_ love you Christian. I didn't realize how much until you threw the ultimatum in my face earlier. I don't want to be with anybody else, just you." Trish said with a sigh.

Christian sat there holding her for as long as he could. He knew the time was coming for him and Tomko to get their work done. He had one more job and then he was out of this crazy town. Then and only then, could he get Trish away from Hunter, which was the consuming thought; at the present time, that was the only thing on his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

Chapter 12

Chris rode his horse quietly into the night. He knew that Taker was close and he had to talk to him. He knew things could get ugly real quick and it would be better to have the law on his side before everything went down. He grinned as he saw him standing next to the campfire.

Taker quickly looked up and smiled as he saw Chris coming towards him. He wasn't sure that he would come but he was glad that he did. They had a lot of catching up to do and if Taker had his way, they would be staying in contact from now on. Too much time had passed by already and Taker didn't want to lose another second of being a part of Chris's life.

Tajiri noticed the stranger walking into the camp and looked at Taker. He noticed the smile on his face. With a puzzled look on his face, he walked up beside of Taker. "Who that?" Tajiri asked watching as the long hair blonde man walked towards him.

"That, my friend, is _Chris_," Taker said patting Tajiri on the back. Taker had told Tajiri everything about Chris. He was the closest thing that Taker had to a son and he didn't want to lose him again, not after finding him after all this time.

"Wow," Tajiri said with a shocked look on his face. He had heard the tales about Chris but never thought he would ever meet him. He hoped Chris would stay in Taker's life this time. The big man hid a lot but he was really hurt by Chris leaving him with way that he did.

"Hey Taker," Chris said with a grin. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Tajiri, Tajiri Chris," Taker said making introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said sticking his hand out for Tajiri to shake.

Tajiri liked him on sight. He had a big smile and he seemed to be genuinely happy to see Taker. He wanted him to know that Taker had never forgotten about him. "Hear lot about you," Tajiri said with a smile.

Chris laughed out loud. "I bet it wasn't _all_ good." He could only imagine the things that Taker had told Tajiri about himself. He and Taker had had a lot of good times and a few bad times but Taker had made him the man that he was today and he wouldn't change Taker being such an important part of his life for anything in the world.

Tajiri shrugged his shoulders and went back to collecting wood. He needed to give the two of them a little time alone. Over the years, he had heard many stories about Chris but the one thing that stuck on in his mind was the pain in Taker's voice when he mentioned him. He hoped they buried the hatchet or whatever they needed to do; those two needed each other whether they realized it or not.

"So, who are you after this time?" Chris asked sitting down on a rock next to the campfire.

"I'm after a man that has been on my list for a long time," Taker said looking out into the sky. "I'll be glad to shut the book on John once and for all."

"John?" Chris said with a shocked look on his face. "There's only one John in town."

"John Bradshaw Layfield." Taker said confirming what Chris was thinking.

"Wow, what did he do?" Chris asked.

"Several years ago, back in Texas, this man reeked havoc everywhere he went. He was the meanest, drunkest man alive. He had a partner, a man by the name of Farooq. He was a black man who was more loyal to Bradshaw than anybody I've ever seen," Taker said shaking his head.

His eyes glazed over as he went back in time in his mind. He was silent for a moment and then shook his head of his thoughts. "Anyway, he ended up killing Farooq in a drunken saloon fight. I don't think Bradshaw meant to do it because those two were really good friends but he did; along with robbing the local bank before he left town."

Chris sat there with a shocked look on his face. He had seen J.B. around town and had a hard time imaging him as an 'Outlaw'. He just didn't seem the type with his boyish looks and charming smile. "When are you going to get him?"

"In the next day or so. I'm not real sure yet. You know me, I wait until my gut tells me that it's time. Some things never change," Taker said with a small grin on his face. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I have been working undercover for Shane McMahon," Chris said. "He's a good man who decided that he had had enough of his father's evil ways."

"Is his father's name Vince?" Taker asked.

"Yes sir, it is," Chris said with a grin. "I should have known that you would know him. Hell, you know every bad guy that walks the face of this earth."

"Not quite, _almost_ but not quite," Taker said with a chuckle. "Vince has been in some pretty heavy shit lately. He's been robbing the army of their payroll on the trains. Nobody can figure out where he is hiding the gold. He has been real slick with the whole operation but they caught one of his men a few months ago, a man by the name of Jack Brisco. He sung like a bird when he was caught about the robbery but he didn't know where the gold was."

"I bet I know somebody that would know where the gold is," Chris said with an amused look on his face. Everything was finally starting to fall into place. With a little help from a few friends, he could finish up what he came here to do. "Are you game to working with me again Taker? It's been a long time but I think I remember how everything works."

"I just might be," Taker said with a small smile on his face. He could tell by the look on Chris's face that there were a lot of things that Chris could tell him. "Tell me what you know."

Christian and Tomko crept up behind the bank without anybody noticing them. They were waiting for J.B. to leave the bank and they didn't have to wait long. They smiled at each other as they heard J.B. talking with Orlando.

"Will that be all sir?" Orlando asked.

"Yes, I believe that it will. I'll seen you in the morning," J.B. said with a smile and not a care in the world.

Christian and Tomko waited until they heard J.B. and Orlando's horses ride off before grinning at each other. Quietly but quickly, they removed the window on the back of the bank. Tomko quickly hoisted Christian up while Christian scrambled to get in.

He slithered his way in until he felt his hands on the floor. He then pulled his legs in. He got up and walked over to J.B.'s office window. He then pulled the curtain closed that was on the door. He needed to light a lantern and didn't want the light to attract anybody's attention. He quickly found the lantern, lit it, and smiled as he looked at the safe behind his desk.

"Come to papa baby," Christian said with a smile.

He bent down and within a few turns of the combination lock, had the safe opened. "Yes!" he exclaimed softly almost wishing that it wasn't so easy but then again it should be. He had spent a lot of months in that office talking with J.B. and watching his every move when it came to that safe. He quickly pulled the lantern where he could see and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Tomko stood outside getting worried. He knew that Christian knew what he was doing but it didn't stop him from worrying about him. "Everything ok boss? Tomko said from the outside.

"Everything is more than ok," Christian said quietly. "I'll be done in a second."

Christian quickly went to grabbing money and then stopped when he noticed names on them. He grimaced as he put the money back. He _never_ stole from honest people. He might be a crook but at least he was an honest one. As he put the money back, something caught his eye.

He noticed an envelope that had J.B.'s name on it. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. There were several gold coins and diamonds, enough to set all three of them up for a life of luxury. He quickly grabbed the envelope with a smile on his face.

He quickly stuffed the envelope in his jacket and locked the safe back. He then put the lantern back, blew out the light, and reopened the curtain. He quickly took a run and jump feeling Tomko's hands grab his hands from the outside. Quickly but quietly, Tomko pulled Christian out of the bank.

"Did you get it boss?" Tomoko asked.

"My friend, we are _never _going to have to work another day again. Come on; let's get the window back on. We've got to get Trish and get the hell out of here," Christian said with a grin.

Chris rode back into town quietly thinking. It was nice having Taker back in his life. He was the only 'father' figure that Chris had ever known. He knew he would never be able to repay Taker for everything that he had done for him. He also knew that he was glad that Taker was part of his life again.

He stopped his horse in front of the saloon and noticed Dave sitting inside. He nodded his head and Dave came walking out. Show and Benoit were already on the porch and were a little puzzled by Dave. The questions showed on their faces because Chris grinned when he saw them.

"It's okay, he's on _our_ side," Chris said with a slight grin on his face. He knew the men would have a hard time trusting Dave but that was their problem. Chris knew he was a good man and that was all he needed to know.

"How do we know that we can trust him?" Benoit asked the distrust evident on his face. He had seen Dave around town but had never had any dealings with him. Given the fact that he was part of the Evolution gang, Benoit couldn't help but wonder if he was really a man that could be trusted.

"I give you my word. I know that it's not much but it's all that I have," Dave said in a serious calm voice. He knew that a lot of people in town looked at him as part of Evolution. He also knew that he was never a part of the family but the people around town didn't know that. They only saw him with his brother and father and just assumed he was just like them.

"You do know that I will kill you with my bare hands if you screw us over, right?" Show asked with a calm look on his face. He wasn't sure about how this man got to Chris but he did. Show was a big believer in giving people second chances but he wasn't sure that anybody in Evolution could be considered trustworthy.

"I would expect no less. I'm only asking for a chance to prove myself," Dave said looking Show eye to eye. He could understand their hesitation. All he wanted was the opportunity to prove that he was nothing like his father or his brother. It was all he could ask from anybody.

"Look, we've got a lot to discuss. Let's get to our meeting place," Chris said walking around the corner of the saloon.

Chris stood there waiting for the other three to show up. He was running out of time and he knew it. He just knew that it was time to put all their cards on the table and let them fall where they may as long as Stephanie didn't get hurt. In his mind, those were their main and only concern, protection for Stephanie at all costs.

Christian and Trish were traveling in the dark of night without a care in the world. They had packed up what few belongings that they had and loaded them up in the wagon. There was no need to wait until daylight to begin their journey. They had Tomko to lead the way. Besides, all hell would break lose once J.B. opened his safe in the morning. The further away they were, the better off they were.

"I can't believe by this time tomorrow, _I'll_ be a married woman," Trish said with a giggle. She had paced the floors, worrying and waiting, while Christian and Tomko were gone. She knew that they things could go wrong and she was scared. When Christian returned home, she cared less about the money and more about him. It was funny how life turned out sometimes.

She wrapped her arm around his arm that held the reins and snuggled up to him as close as she could. She then leaned her head against in shoulder and closed her eyes. She could see their future and it was just as bright as the sunshine on a spring May morning. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too sweetie and I can't wait to marry you," Christian said with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "It won't be long and we'll be the married couple that _everybody_ talks about."

"I don't care what anybody else thinks about us any more," Trish said with a smile. "I just care about being with you."

Chris walked into the saloon with a mission. He walked straight up to Stephanie with a gleam in his eyes. He was tired of being interrupted and he was tired of hiding his feelings. After talking with the guys and making their plan, he had one more thing on his list to do and he wasn't leaving this time until he got it done.

Stephanie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Chris had walked into the saloon again. Her heart started racing and she felt almost faint. Surely, he felt the same things that she was feeling every time they were together. It couldn't be all on her side. She turned her head slightly and noticed him standing in front of her.

"Hello Chris, can I get you something?" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Yes you can but _not_ a drink," Chris said with that same gleam in his eyes that he walked into the room with. He was going to kiss her one way or another. There would be no interruptions this time. "I need to be alone with you for _one_ minute. Is that possible?"

"Sure," Stephanie said with a puzzled look on her face. He just looked so serious and determined. She almost asked him what was wrong but decided against it. "Follow me."

Stephanie came out from behind the bar and walked across the saloon to a little hallway located beside of the dancing/singing stage. She went down the hall and into her office. She turned around and watched as Chris walked in and shut the door. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"This," Chris said walking over in front of her with a determined look on his face. He looked into her blue eyes and felt as though he was melting right then and there. He had to do it now because he was getting ready to explode. "I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you."

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. They felt as soft as rose petals and tasted like ripe strawberries. Her mouth parted in surprise and he took advantage by slipping his tongue in her mouth smoothly without hesitation. He knew that kissing her was going to be everything he dreamed and then some, but he never dared to think a kiss could make him loose all train of thought. He quickly put his arms around her desperate to feel her body against his for the first time.

Stephanie moaned as she felt his tongue moving against hers. For so long, she had day dreamed of this moment with him. It was as if her hands had a mind of their own, she slowly felt them wrapping around his waist. She had drunk whiskey before and it was the only thing that could come close to what she was feeling, even though it wasn't the same. The warmth that she felt from the whiskey paled in comparison to the warmth and heat of the kiss. She had never felt anything like this in her life and knew in her soul that she never would feel this way with anybody else other than Chris.

Finally, sanity reared its ugly head. Chris knew that he didn't want to stop kissing her but reality was slowing sinking back into his mind. The door wasn't locked and anybody could walk in. Chris pulled away with a groan and out of breath. He leaned his head on her forehead just looking at her. "I'm sorry but I couldn't wait any longer. I _had_ to kiss you."

"I'm just sorry that you had to wait so long," Stephanie said a little breathless herself. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams how much their first kiss would have affected her. She knew, in her heart, that this was the man that she had been waiting for her entire life. She had finally, after all this time, found her one true soul mate.

Chris chuckled and hugged her. He was content to hold her in his arms forever but he had work to do. He pulled back and kissed her nose loving the way she blushed. Finally after all the years of being a loner, he didn't feel alone any more. He knew she was the woman that he had been searching for his entire life. "You know this means that you are _my_ woman now, don't you?"

"Just as long as you understand that you are _my_ man," Stephanie said with a grin.

"I've been your man since the first time I saw you. Woman, I have never, _ever_ in my life been this attracted to a woman the way that I am you. You are everything that I've been looking for in life," Chris said his facial expressions matching the seriousness of the conversation.

"I've never felt this way about any man in my life. I knew you were different the first time I saw you. There was just something about you that cried out to my very soul," Stephanie said with a few happy tears rolling down her face. "I never thought that I would find _anybody_ to share my life with."

"You have now," Chris said humbled by her words. He felt chills going up his spine when she mentioned his soul crying out to her. He knew right then and there that he was right; she was the one. "Mark my words woman, I'm _going _to marry you."

Stephanie's eyes lit up and she laughed out loud. "You damn right you are!"

Chris pulled her in for another hug. Finally, after all the longing glances and daydreams, reality was finally working with him instead of against him. He could only hope that everything went as planned tomorrow. It had to; he wasn't giving himself a chance to fail, not when he had so much to lose.

Besides, keeping Stephanie safe was the main priority. After talking over with the men, they had decided to keep her in the dark for now. There was no need to worry her about it; the ones that cared about her the most were bound and determined to stop it from happening.

Dave walked into the house quietly. He knew it was time for his father to be in bed but he was never sure about Hunter. Hunter never had a set schedule and never would. He just wasn't that type of man. He didn't want to look at his brother. He just felt so much anger at his family for turning into monsters. Then he felt guilt at going along with it, letting it happen.

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, thankful for the alone time. He turned the shot down, grimacing as he felt the burn from the whiskey. He was never much of a drinker but he needed something to take the edge off. He poured himself another and started to drink it when Hunter walked into the room.

Hunter had been a foul mood ever since Trish had left. He couldn't believe the audacity of the little whore just ending things with him with no warning at all. It didn't work that way, not in _his_ town. He noticed Dave and decided to take some of his anger out on him. "About time you got your ass got home," Hunter said with a pissed off look on his face. "Where in the hell have _you_ been?"

Dave slowly turned and looked at Hunter. He wanted to walk up to him and punch him for even considering putting his hands on Stephanie but he couldn't. He had to remain calm but he didn't have to be _that_ calm. "What the _hell _do _you_ care?" Dave said.

Hunter stopped walking in mid stride absolutely stunned that Dave spoke to him like that. Dave had never even raised his voice to him before. He felt as though something wasn't right and started to feel the first inklings of anxiety. He couldn't lose Dave, not now, not when he had everything to lose. He looked puzzled at Dave and said, "I _do_ care. You are my brother."

Dave looked at him with disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe that his brother would even think to go that route with him. "Yeah right," Dave said with a sarcastic grin. Of all the times for his brother to try and butter him up, he decided to play the family card now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Only when you need me to scare the shit out of somebody or you need more help on the ranch."

"That's _not_ true," Hunter said trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. Dave was acting so weird. He was always a little on the weird side but Hunter chalked that up to his Indian mother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of Dave's mouth. "You're my family, you know that."

"No, I don't," Dave said before turning his shot glass up. He had enough of the bullshit session. He needed to get away from Hunter quickly and clear his head. Hunter had gone too far this time and he was not going to let him get away with it. He grimaced again and said, "Good night Hunter."

Hunter watched with shock and surprise in his eyes. He had never seen Dave like this ever. He was always so agreeable, always so _Dave_. He shook his head of his thoughts. Everybody was entitled to a bad day, even Dave. "It's better that he gets it out of system now. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and enjoyed my little western. Things are starting to get dramatic from this point on. I feel that I should warn you that the next couple of chapters do include some disturbing images. Please remember that it is a story and that everything that happens is for a reason.

The next morning Chris rode out to the ranch to begin work. As he was putting up his horse, he couldn't help but hear the Basham brothers talking to each other in the far corner of the stable. He didn't like the two men but they had provided him with a lot of information about Hunter inadvertently. _"Maybe they could do it again,"_ he thought to himself. He crept as close as he could to them without being seen or heard.

"Can you believe that he's going to kidnap her?" Doug asked shaking his head. He had had a meeting with Hunter late last night. He still couldn't believe that he would kidnap Stephanie just to get his hands on the saloon.

"I know, I think he has finally lost his marbles this time," Danny said. "I can't believe that we have to help him keep an eye on her when he brings her back here." He was getting sick and tired of Hunter telling them what to do. At first, it was fun. They loved terrorizing people but it was getting old and the pay hadn't gotten any better.

"I know, what has he done for _us_ lately?" Doug asked with anger showing on his face. Hunter kept dangling this huge pay off in front of their noses for a long time now. He was sick and tired of hearing about it. It was time to pay up or shut up.

"What if we kidnap her and then make him pay us to get her back?" Danny asked with an evil grin on his face. "That would be _one_ way to get his attention." He was just like his brother. He was tired of putting up with Hunter's shit.

"Nah, let him do his _own _dirty work," Doug said shaking his head. "Besides, we need to let him be the one to get his hands dirty. Then we'll figure out what to do."

Quietly Chris walked out of the stable wondering what to do now. It sounded as if the Bashams were going to take Stephanie and hide her away from Hunter. He hated the thoughts of those boys getting their hands on 'his' Stephanie. The anger flashed in his eyes brightly. He wasn't going to let that happen, not today, not ever.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. He wasn't sure what Dave wanted him to do today and he wanted to talk to him if he could. He had to talk to Dave to let him know what he had just heard. The plans were going to have to be adjusted and fast. Finally the door opened and Hunter walked out.

"Is Dave busy?" Chris asked trying to fight the anger that threatened to come out of him at the sight of the son of a bitch in front of him. He put his 'bored' look on his face to keep from losing it.

"No, he'll be out in a minute," Hunter said with a nonchalant attitude. He turned around and hollered, "Hey Dave, the new man is here." He turned back around to Chris and nodded his head before walking off the porch. He didn't have time to deal with the regular day to day at the ranch. He had a wife to go pick up.

Chris's eyes narrowed as he watched him walk away. He knew that Hunter had originally planned on kidnapping Stephanie tonight but he didn't know what time. He had to find out more details and soon or everything that he had set up, could crumble and fall at any time.

Shane pulled back the curtain on his buggy to look out for a split second. He knew he was not expected but he didn't care. Chris had sent word a few days ago that everything was going down soon. He had to leave everything rather quickly but it had been worth it. Finally after all this time, he would have revenge on his father.

He put the curtain back in place and leaned back into the seat. He had waited a long time for this moment. He was finally going to see Vince get what was coming to him. After the years of agony and pain that his father had caused him, it was finally going to come to an end. In one way, he felt a sense of relief that it was final over. In another sense, he was surprisingly sad to see the game between him and his father come to an end.

He knew he should have sent Chris a telegraph letting him know that he was coming but at the last minute, had decided to just show up. He didn't really want Chris to know that he was there. He just wanted to be there to see it up close and personal when it was all said and done. Maybe then his family could heal and be a family once again.

Stephanie couldn't stop the feeling of dread in her stomach. Ever since she had awoken, she had felt it in the very pit of her stomach and she couldn't shake it. She knew something horrible was getting ready to happen but she had no idea what it could be. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find Show.

She spotted him quickly and walked over to him, "Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"Yes ma'am, I reckon there is," Show said with an amused look on his face. "I bet you've got one of them gut feelings again, don't you?"

"Yes and you had better tell me what's going on," Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, all you need to know is that you've got plenty of people watching you here. Ain't nothing going to happen to you," Show said with a smile.

"If something is going on, then I need to know about it," Stephanie said with frustration. "You've always been honest with me; don't start lying to me now."

Show grabbed her by the arm gently and led her into her office. He wrapped his arms around her for a minute before sitting her down in a chair. He bent down on his knees and said, "Okay, you win. I'm only going to say this once so listen up."

J.B. unlocked the door to the bank with a smile on his face. It was a beautiful day and everything was working out nicely. Things seemed to be taking care of themselves and he couldn't have been any happier about that. The whole 'Hunter' situation seemed to be in control and was getting ready to be a lot more profitable.

He walked in his office and sat down while whistling to himself. He then quickly opened up the safe and counted the money again. A sense of relief and security came over his body. It was all there. He had had the weirdest feeling last night that something wasn't quite right at the bank but shook it off. Nothing had ever gone wrong at his bank. He grinned as he reached in to grab his envelope when he heard somebody clearing his throat.

He slowly looked up and across his desk. The shocked look on his face was quickly replaced by one of fear. He suddenly realized who the man was and why he was there. He had changed a lot since the last time he had seen him but the eyes were still the same wicked green eyes that they had always been. He had spent a lot of time and money to escape the US Marshall known as Taker. He quickly masked his emotions asking, "What in the hell you do you want?"

Taker looked at him and smiled a cold hard smile. "Why Bradshaw, I want _you_. I've been looking for you for a long time. You do remember me, don't you boy?" He pulled his hat off and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. He then smiled at J.B. with an evil smile while putting his hat back on his head.

Taker took great pleasure in watching J.B.'s face lose all color at the mention of a name that J.B. thought was dead and gone, never to be heard again. J.B. closed his eyes and wiped them quickly. He was smarter than this and smarter than Taker. He just had to think of the right way to handle the situation. He then quickly turned on his southern charm.

"Now you look here Taker, you and I are grown men. I'm sure that we can come up with a solution to all of this mess," J.B. said with his banker smile on wide open. "After all, I'm a _very_ wealthy man and I can make _you_ a wealthy man too."

"You know Bradshaw, I liked you better as the outlaw than as the banker," Taker said with a sad smile on his face. He was really disappointed in the outlaw in front of him. "At least then, I knew what to expect from you. You got cocky boy. You should have known better than to get cocky when you're a wanted man."

J.B. took his hat off letting it drop on the desk. He didn't come this far to have it all took away from him. He had lost the man more times than he cared to count. He wasn't going to lose to him now. He couldn't; J.B. was a winner, not a loser. He quickly reached for his gun under the desk only to find nothing.

"Looking for this?" Taker asked holding J.B.'s gun up for him to see. The anger on J.B.'s face let him know that the gun was indeed what he was looking for. "I figured you would be and well, I just didn't want to have to kill you for trying something stupid."

Taker got up and took pride in the look of desperation on J.B.'s face. "I've waited a long time for this boy, a real long time. I'm not going to take the privilege of watching you hang away from all the good folks who want to watch it."

"You're not taking me alive," J.B. said with determination on his face. He turned to look away from Taker as if he wasn't even there. "I'll kill myself first."

"Well, that's your choice I reckon but I'm not inclined to let you make that choice," Taker said walking up behind his desk. "I would say that this is lights out for you."

Taker quickly lifted his hand up and landed with a crushing blow on the back of J.B.'s head with the butt of the gun. J.B.'s face showed shock before his eyes closed from the knockout. Taker looked down at him and grinned. He reached behind him and got his shackles out. He quickly locked the man's hands behind him. He then reached down and lifted him up on his shoulder and carried him out of the bank for the very last time.

Vince pulled into town with the curtains pulled and a nervous twitch. Everything that he had done up to this point was for his family. His family would never believe him but it was true; everything that he had done, right or wrong, had _always_ been done for his family.

He missed them but he knew that if anything ever happened to him, they would be taken care of. He had no doubt about that at all. He discussed everything with his attorney, Gene Okerlund, before leaving town. He knew Gene would do things just the way he wanted him to. He also knew that Gene was expensive but worth every penny.

He knew he was early, he wasn't supposed to be in town until tomorrow but he couldn't wait. He had to get the gold out of town before the government caught up to him. If he could get his hands on it and hide it again, he would be home free. He sat back and looked out the window at the saloon as he rode by it. Soon, it would be his and it would all be over.

Stephanie sat there with a bewildered look on her face. It wasn't every day that a girl got told that somebody was planning on kidnapping her. She then felt the anger start to take control. Just who in the _hell_ did Hunter think he was? She shook her head and turned towards Show. "Okay and you were planning on telling me this when?" Stephanie said with fire in her eyes.

"Never," Show said unafraid of her temper. He knew she wasn't going to take it well and it bothered him to wait until now to tell her. He wanted to tell her last night but Chris didn't want him to. He said there was no need to make her worry about what might or might not happen. Now, he was wondering the intelligence of his decision to actually listen to Chris.

"Ok, I'm the one that's going to be kidnapped but nobody thought to warn me," Stephanie said walking around and sitting behind her desk. "Why is that?"

"Don't start Stephanie," Show said with an angry look on his face. "You know why, it was for your own safety. Besides, we've got a lot of people looking out after you. You have nothing to worry about."

Hunter walked up the hallway hearing voices coming from Stephanie's office. He had already checked the place out and there was nobody there other than Show and Stephanie. An evil grin appeared on his face. It was now or never. "Oh yes she does," Hunter said walking in quietly with a gun in his hand pointed at Show. "I'm sorry to interrupt this little moment but Stephanie, your presence is required by _me _right now."

Chris saw Dave walk out to the porch and smiled with a sense of relief on his face. He had to say that last night as he lay in bed; he worried about Dave changing his mind. He knew it was foolish after hearing the man talk about his family; but never having a family of his own, Chris was in the dark as to exactly how far somebody would go for their family. "Do you know when he is going to do it?"

Dave looked at Chris with regret written all over his face. He had wanted to help Chris and he felt like he was failing. Hunter was notorious for changing his mind and this time was no different. "This morning, he said it would be too hard to do at night," Dave said.

"Great, she's going to be _so_ pissed," Chris said letting out a few ungentlemanly comments. "I _knew_ I should have told her last night." He closed his eyes and hoped that Show was able to protect her. He also knew that he would kill Hunter if he hurt Stephanie.

"Why? So she could have worried herself sick about it all night last night. I don't think so. You done right by _not_ telling her," Dave said with an assured look on his face. A part of him was relieved at Chris's reaction. He was half expecting of being accused of playing both sides. He wanted everybody to know that he was _nothing_ like his family.

"Maybe, maybe not," Chris said looking out. "Where is he going to take her to?"

"There's an abandoned shack out by where we fixed the fence. He's taking her there. Dad and the minister will be waiting there. Dad just left a little while ago to get the minister," Dave said.

"Ok, I'm going to head on out there. You go to town and see if Show was able to keep Hunter from kidnapping Stephanie. You know what to do if he has," Chris said turning towards the stable to get his horse. He had to get to the shack before anybody else did. It could be the only way to save Stephanie.

Dave watched as Chris walked towards the stable. He wanted to make sure that he knew exactly whom he was dealing with. He couldn't go soft on Hunter. If he did, it would not be good for Chris, not at all. "Hey Chris," Dave hollered watching as Chris turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Chris said with a look of determination on his face.

"Be careful," Dave said with a serious look on his face. "Don't hesitate to shot him, he won't hesitate to shot you."

Chris nodded his head and continued his walk. He had killed before, he didn't like it but he had done it. He knew damn well that he would kill over Stephanie without hesitation and without thought. She was the most important person in the world to him and he would be damned before he let her down.

Tajiri smiled as he saw Taker coming back to camp with J.B. laid across his stomach on his horse. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before Taker would be back. He frowned when he noticed the serious look on Taker's face; something was not right.

He quickly walked up to Taker and took the reins of J.B.'s horse. "What wrong?"

Taker had noticed how quiet the town seemed as he had walked out of the bank. His gut told him that there was something wrong but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he had the urge to get to saloon now. "There _might_ be a situation going on in town where they are going to need my help. You stay here and make sure he stays put. I don't care if you have to knock him out again, don't let him loose," Taker said with a determined look.

"Ok," Tajiri said with a smile. "I do that!"

"I knew you could," Taker said with a smile. "I don't know how long I'll be but just stay put. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Tajiri nodded his head and watched as Taker took off back towards town. He didn't know what was going on but that was okay. Taker would take care of it. He always did.

Stephanie fought back the tears in her eyes. She knew that she couldn't show weakness, not at this point. She had to be strong and she had to remember that she had Chris. He would come for her; she knew that he would. She just hoped that it would be soon.

She leaned back and closed her eyes wishing the pictures would leave her mind. Show trying to protect her by getting in front of her. Hunter laughing as he shot Show without a moment's hesitation. She knew Show was still alive, Hunter only shot him in the shoulder but it was the point that he _was_ shot and that _she_ was the reason that was eating her up inside. After all these years of protecting her, Show had _never _been shot while protecting her until now.

Hunter glanced at Stephanie taking in her beauty. He had never really paid that much attention to her before but he was feeling pretty foolish for not doing so sooner. She was a very attractive woman who would give him the children his father wanted him to have. "You're awfully quiet Stephanie," Hunter said with a smirk. "I hope you stay that way _after_ we're _married_.

Stephanie turned to look at Hunter with an angry look on her face. She hated him. She knew it was wrong to hate people, at least that was what her mother had taught her, but she truly hated the man sitting next to her. "I highly doubt that."

"Doubt that you'll be quiet?" Hunter questioned.

Stephanie turned and smirked at him. "No, I doubt that we will be _married_."

"Now sweetheart, _that_ is just something that _you_ are going to have to get used to," Hunter said reaching out and touched her hair. He pulled it gently thru his fingers enjoying the soft silky feel of it running thru his fingers. "I have to say that I didn't think I was the marrying type until _now_."

"Don't get too used to it," Stephanie said jerking her hair away from him and killing him with his eyes. "You'll regret doing this Hunter. That's my promise to you." She didn't know how or when but he would regret the day that he ever laid eyes on her.

"Oh and I'm _so_ scared that I'm shaking in my boots," Hunter said with a grin. He bent down and grabbed her chin. "You had better get _used_ to me being your husband because that is _exactly_ what is going to happen." He then bent down and kissed her roughly.

He applied pressure on her chin to get her to open her mouth. He heard her moan of pain and felt like a teenage boy in a brothel house. He had not lost manly bodily functions since he was a teenager but just the sounds of _this _woman could make him lose them in a heartbeat. He hadn't felt that way in years and practically shoved his tongue all the way down her throat in his excitement, practically gagging Stephanie.

Stephanie fought the urge to throw up her breakfast. His tongue was practically choking her. He was nothing like Chris, nothing at all. All his kiss did was make her more determined than ever not to marry him. She was starting to get angry about the kiss when she felt one of hands fondling her breast. Now, she wasn't angry, she was pissed. She quickly bit his tongue and was rewarded with a slap across the face.

"_You bitch_," Hunter said. He brought his hand up and touched his tongue. When he saw the blood, he hit her across the face again. The anger felt good to him; it was an emotion that he was used to. He grabbed her by the shoulders with an evil look on his face. "Don't you _ever_ do that _again_ you little _bitch_."

Stephanie looked at him with a cold look that sent a chill down his spine. She never spoke; just looked at him. She reached up and wiped the blood from her lip. She then turned the other way so that he wouldn't see the tears on her eyes. "Help me Chris, help me," she pleaded in her mind hoping Chris could hear her.

Vince arrived at their normal meeting place on his land. He noticed that there was a horse at the old shack but didn't pay any attention to it. Being surrounded by the trees, he couldn't be seen or heard so he was feeling pretty safe.

He knew he had to act fast; he was quickly running out of time. The army knew he was involved thanks to that no good Jack Brisco but could never prove anything unless they found the gold. He smiled as he thought of how easy it was to rob the payroll from the trains. It was almost like taking candy from a baby.

He also knew that Hunter had to marry the woman that owned the saloon. His face showed his puzzlement as he tried to think of her name. He then realized that Hunter had never given him the owner's name. "Oh well," he said out loud to himself. "It doesn't matter what the hell her name is as long as he marries her."

Benoit walked into the saloon noticing the eerie silence. He quickly pulled his gun from its holster and walked around with it out in front of him. He knew that Stephanie was always downstairs by this time of day along with Show. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out.

He quickly but quietly walked around and heard a moan coming from the back of the saloon. He slowly walked up the hallway with his gun right in his hand. He used the gun to push the door open and walked inside.

His look of questioning was quickly replaced with one of concern. He saw Show lying there with blood on his shoulder and down his shirt. "Show!" Benoit hollered putting his gun in his holster and running over to his friend. "What in the hell happened?"

"Hunter," Show spat while grabbing his arm. "He took Stephanie." He groaned back a moan of pain. He didn't have time to deal with the pain. That no good son of a bitch Hunter had Stephanie and he had to find her. She had to be kept safe. He had made a promise to her brother years ago and he would be damned if he would break it now.

"Shit, how did it happen?" Benoit asked. He grabbed his bandana off of his neck and held it to Show's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Upon inspecting the wound, he realized that the bullet had gone straight through Show's shoulder. He said a silent prayer of thanks as he began to work on the shoulder of one of his closest friends.

"He came by sooner than we expected. Damn it, I had just gotten thru telling her what was going on so she could be ready for it and wham, in walks Hunter with a smirk and a gun," Show said with a look on pain on his face. He could handle the pain. It was the thought of Hunter alone with Stephanie that he couldn't stand.

Benoit quickly got the arm to quit bleeding by tying the bandana on his arm. He jumped up and ran out into the bar grabbing a bottle of whiskey. After pouring it on the wound and grimacing at Show's face, he then wrapped it again with a few pieces of cloth that were lying there on the table beside of him. Once he did that, he turned to look at Show. "Can you move?"

"Yeah," Show said slowly getting up to his feet. He finally got his balance and the anger started to take over dulling the pain in his arm to more of an ache. He gingerly moved his shoulder while thinking of all the ways that he was going to torture Hunter. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch nice and slow."

"Only if Chris doesn't beat you to it," Benoit said with a wry grin. He seriously doubted that once Chris realized what was going on that Show would have a chance at revenge.

Dave walked into the saloon like a man on a mission. He quickly heard the voices coming from Stephanie's office and jogged towards the sound. "Show, Benoit! Are you here?"

"Back here Dave," Benoit hollered sticking his head out of the office.

Dave quickly ran to the office and stopped at the sight of blood on Show's arm. "Let me guess, Hunter has done been here and gone."

"Yip, that's about the size of it," Benoit said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to beat my brother down here and obviously failing," Dave said with regret on his face. "For what it is worth Show, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Show said wishing he knew what to do next. "Do you know where he has taken her?"

"Yeah and Chris is waiting for them," Dave said. "I think we should get a move on it."

Dave, Show, and Benoit walked out of Stephanie's office. They walked thru the saloon only to stop when the sight of a tall dark man filled the doorway. He pushed open his coat and showed his badge saying, "Name's Taker. I'm a friend of Chris's. I have a feeling that you guys might need some help."

Don't you just hate me right now? LOL! I have to admit, it is fun leaving a cliffhanger. (I think I might actually be getting pretty good at them.)Please take the time to review, good or bad;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I meant to post this before Thanksgiving but the site was down. We're almost to the conclusion of my story and I want to take the time to thank everybody who has read the story and those that have reviewed. I've really enjoyed writing the story and I think it shows;-)

Chapter Notes: Due to the nature of this chapter, I feel that I must put an R rating back up. I feel that I should warn you that this chapter has some more disturbing images and violence.

Chris sat there quietly in the pantry where he couldn't be seen but he could see out perfectly. He had the doors opened slightly, not enough to be noticed but enough for him to see. He had a clear shot of the front porch and the front door. He had gotten there rather quickly and was grateful. He had had enough time to scope the place out and find a place to hide while waiting for Hunter to show with Stephanie.

He hoped that Dave got there in time but suddenly he thought he heard Stephanie crying, _"Help me Chris, help me."_ The fire in his eyes showed his determination. "I'm here Stephanie, I'm here and I'm going to save you sweetheart. You've just got to hold on just a little bit longer."

He noticed some movement outside the house. He heard the voices and recognized Ric's voice immediately. He didn't know the other voice but it didn't take him long to figure out who the other person was. There couldn't be a wedding without a minister and Chris was betting that was exactly who Ric had with him.

"Sorry for the mess," Ric said apologetic towards the minister. He walked into the shack with a look of chagrin on his face. He hated for his friends to see the way his life used to be. At least his old pal had gotten a look at his current home; that made him feel just a little bit better.

"No problem, I've seen worse places than this to get married in," Reverend Arn Anderson said walking in the door. "Besides, there isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for you. You know that."

"I appreciate that my friend," Ric said slapping him on the back of the shoulder. When Hunter told him of his plan, he knew of only one man that he could count on to do the ceremony, _the_ Reverend Arn Anderson. He was one of Ric's most trusted friends even though he was a man of the cloth.

"So how much longer before they get here?" Reverend Arn asked. Ric had told him the situation and as much as he didn't like doing it, he was going to marry Hunter and the woman. He owed Ric a lot of favors. His friend had finally asked him to do something; he really couldn't afford to turn down the opportunity to pay back his friend for the favors that had been granted to him all these years.

"It should be any time now," Ric said with a slight grin. He was wishing Hunter would hurry up. He didn't like being in this old house. It brought back way too many memories that Ric didn't want to face.

"Good, the sooner the better," Reverend Arn said smiling.

Show, Taker, Benoit, and Dave were pushing their horses just about as hard as they dared to push them. They all knew that time was running out and that there was no way that Chris could take on the entire Evolution ranch alone. The boy needed help and he needed it fast.

As they rounded the corner, they stopped their horses completely. The Basham brothers were waiting at the entrance of the ranch on their horses. Dave motioned for the guys to follow him around the gate the back way. Quietly but quickly, they got thru unnoticed.

"Whew, that was close," Show said pain showing on his face.

"Too close," Benoit said while looking around. "What are they doing there?"

"Extra protection for Hunter when he brings Stephanie," Dave said with a worried look on his face. "I knew I should have found out more sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Taker said with a slight grin. "We'll get them. It's only a matter of time."

Dave nodded his head and motioned his horse forward. The others quickly followed him as he went towards the old shack on an old road that wasn't used anymore by the ranch hands any more. It was longer than going straight to the shack but it offered more protection with trees surrounding them. They needed to get there quickly but without being seen. As they followed in behind him, they were all wondering how Chris and Stephanie were doing.

Stephanie sat looking straight ahead with no emotion on her face. She was putting on her 'McMahon' face, a face that she hadn't used in a very long time. Her face held a blank expression and that was it.

She knew the key to getting out of this mess were two things, her staying calm and Chris. At the thought of Chris, she felt a peace come over her that wrapped her from head to toe in warmth. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would be there for her; she could feel it.

Hunter pushed his hair out of his way and grinned at his 'wife to be'. He reached over and pulled her into his lap keeping her hands firmly in his. "What do you say we try and give ourselves a chance?" He kissed her softly on the lips. "You'd be surprised at how damn good I am in the bedroom."

Stephanie started to struggle but to no avail. He was just so much stronger than she was. It frustrated her that she wasn't stronger physically. She tried to turn her head away and wished she hadn't. She thought he was letting her go, but then he tightly gripped both of her hands with one of his hands.

Suddenly she felt the other of Hunter's hands all over her breasts squeezing them tightly almost to the point of hurting her. She pulled her hands out of his other hand with strength that she wasn't aware that she had. She began slapping at him as hard as she could, hitting anywhere she could hit him. "Get your filthy, rotten hands off of me!"

Hunter laughed as he continued massaging her breasts. The little hits she was giving him did nothing but arouse him even more. It had been a long time since he had had a woman fight back and he didn't realize how much he had missed those days until now. "I don't think I will. I think I like my hands right where they are at." He then looked down and noticed her buttons. He quickly grabbed her hands in one hand again and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Stephanie felt as though her world was crashing down around her. She turned and twisted shrieking in anger. She felt the air on her chest and tears of humiliation fell down her face. She couldn't believe that this was happening. In her wildest dreams, she had never imagined anything like this happening to her. She had to fight back. She couldn't just let him do this to her. She thrashed around as best she could but to no avail.

"Oh my," Hunter said looking at her chemise. It was creamy white and her dark nipples showed through it perfectly. He reached in with his hand and made contact with her naked breast for the first time. He felt the shock in Stephanie's body over him doing that and took full advantage by ripping her chemise right down the middle so that he could look at both of her breasts at the same time.

Stephanie had never been more frighten or angry in her entire life. No man had ever seen her naked, let alone touched her, and she wanted to die from embarrassment. She closed her eyes trying to block out the feelings of despair that were wracking her poor innocent body while still trying to get out of his grip.

Hunter grinned as he saw her breasts for the first time. There were a lot bigger than he thought and that pleased him. He grabbed both of them enjoying the naked feeling of her breasts and of the fear he felt coming from his 'wife to be' thinking she would be too much in shock to do anything other than let him do what he wanted to do.

Stephanie screamed as loud as she could. She could _not_ let him do this to her! Feeling his disgusting hands on her body was more than she could stand. She struggled for a moment but finally pulled her hands out of his and started pounding him on the head with her fists. She didn't care where she hit him as long as she made contact. She had had enough of his manhandling and he was going to stop it, one way or another.

Hunter glanced up at her and smiled. She looked absolutely stunning with her shirt open, her breasts hanging out, and her face in anger. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her back into his lap with her face away turned from him. He used his hands to cross her hands in her lap and held her tightly against him. "My goodness, you look absolutely delectable," he said licking her on the side of her face.

Stephanie shuddered in revulsion at his tongue on her face. She had never wanted to experience anything like this ever again. She turned her head and with hatred burning brightly in her eyes. "I _hate_ you!"

"Feelings mutual sweetheart," Hunter said with a chuckle. He looked out the window and saw that they were almost to the ranch. He let her go and pushed her into the seat. "Fix yourself, would you? You look like a whore."

Stephanie quickly buttoned the buttons on her shirt. She noticed her hands shaking and tried to calm herself. Chris immediately popped in her head. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on him. He had to save her and soon before it was too late.

Hunter looked out the window and saw the Bashams waiting for him just like he had instructed them to do. He took his hand and motioned for them to follow him. He needed two witnesses for his wedding and those two were just perfect.

Chris listened to the two men talk. From the way they talked, they had known each other quite a while. What puzzled him was how a minister could be such good friends with such an awful person. He shook his head of his thoughts. The main thing that he needed to concentrate on was Stephanie.

He smiled a small smile when he thought of her blue eyes looking in to his as if she could see every thought that he had ever had in his mind. She had his heart in her hands and he wanted her to have it. He had never felt this way about a woman before in his life and he would be damned, he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

"There they are," Ric said walking over to the door.

"Well, she's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Reverend Arn said.

Hunter got out of the wagon and turned around. He held his hand out and was angered by the fact that she wasn't moving. He reached in and jerked her out of the wagon. "You had better learn to obey me now before I have to beat you."

Stephanie still showed no emotion on her face. She didn't know why this lug wanted to marry her so bad but she wasn't going to marry him. As a matter of fact, she smiled a little when she thought of an old saying of her father's from years past, _"There's no chance in hell."_

Vince watched as Hunter grabbed the young lady out of the carriage. He was surprised by the forcefulness of Hunter's handling of the girl. He was also pleased. In his mind, a woman needed to understand her place and quickly. If he could have been stricter on his daughter, she would have done exactly what she was supposed to do. He shook his head of his thoughts and concentrated on the situation at hand.

Vince smiled a small smile as he decided that he would witness the two getting married. Why not? It was for his benefit that they were getting married. The least he could do was be a witness to the ceremony. After all, once they were married, he was going to be the richest man to ever have walked the face of the earth.

"Pat, go to the shack," Vince said tapping on his ceiling.

Dave held his hand up and they all stopped. He smiled a small smile. He pointed towards the old shack with a smile on his face. "There they are."

Taker, Show, and Benoit looked towards where his finger was showing. They took in the shack and the Bashams standing guard outside the door. They saw Hunter manhandling Stephanie into the shack. They needed a plan and they need it now. They also needed Chris but they weren't sure exactly where he was.

Taker looked around taking in the lay of the land. As he scouted, he noticed the back door on the shack. Now that he had the way to get in, he needed to know a little more information. He turned to Dave. "Where's Chris?"

"He is already inside or at least he should be," Dave answered. He had seen Chris's horse hidden behind the shack. He knew in his gut that Chris was in there waiting. Call it his Indian heritage or intuition; he knew that Chris was in there waiting for Hunter.

Taker calmly took in the situation with his years of experience as a US Marshall. This was not going to be easy but he had to help Chris. What kind of 'father' would he be if he didn't help his 'son'? He turned and looked at Dave while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Do we know how many are inside?"

"There should only be my dad, a minister, Hunter, and Stephanie," Dave answered. He honestly couldn't think of anybody else who would be in the shack. Hunter trusted very few people and with the exception of himself, he had all those that he trusted right there with him.

Benoit stood there quietly listening and taking in everything. He wanted to trust Dave but it wasn't easy. Sure, he had come by the saloon to try and stop Hunter but what if he was part of Hunter's plan to keep them off track. He had to let Taker know that just because Dave said there were only a few people in there, that may not be the case. "But we don't know that for sure."

Dave noticed the look of distrust in Benoit's eyes and couldn't fault him for it. His family had done nothing but cause pain and heartache to the town. "That's true, I can't say for sure that they are the only ones in there. I know that they were the only ones that were mentioned this morning."

Show had stood there quietly listening to everybody. He didn't give a shit how many people were in the shack; he only cared about Stephanie. They had to get her out of there and soon. "Well, what do we do?"

"First off, you're staying here until the smoke settles," Taker said holding up his hand when Show tried to argue with him. "You are more of a liability right now then anything with your shoulder hurt. I don't mean anything by it. I'm only thinking of what is best for Stephanie and Chris."

Show didn't like what Taker had said but knew he was right. He didn't want to hamper their efforts to get them out safely. He only wanted to help but he really wasn't in a position to do that. "I understand," Show said. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out."

"We'll leave the horses here and sneak down," Taker said sliding off his horse while Benoit and Dave did the same. "Let's go."

Hunter walked into the house holding Stephanie firmly by her arm. He grinned at his father with a conceited look. "I told you she was pretty, didn't I daddy?"

"Yes son, you sure did," Ric said walking over to look at the young girl. He took his hand and grabbed her by the chin roughly turning her head from side to side. He then released her and grabbed her by the hips. He smiled as he spoke, "She's going to give me some grandbabies."

"_Like hell she is,"_ Chris thought to himself as he watched the entire scene thru the pantry. It was all he could do to stop himself from rushing out and killing him for touching his woman like that. The moment that he saw the look on Stephanie's face, it had taken all of his self-control to stay right where he was. "They'll all be lucky to get out of here alive," he muttered to himself.

After the almost rape in the carriage, Stephanie was like a dynamite keg ready to explode. She had been kidnapped, manhandled, and treated like a whore. She had reached her boiling point and then some. "Do you mind?" Stephanie asked outraged. "Isn't it bad enough that he kidnaps me and expects me to marry him? You have to grab my hips and tell me I'll give you grandbabies!"

"She's spunky son, I like that," Ric said with a wide smile on his face. He liked the look of fire on her face. He reminded him of Hunter's mother. He knew his son had chosen the right woman to give him the grandbabies that he was desperately wanting.

"Shall we get on with the ceremony?" Reverend Arn asked politely. He was getting more and more uncomfortable with the idea of an unwanted marriage, especially seeing the young lady in question. He knew that if he didn't perform the ceremony soon that his conscience wouldn't let him later on.

Suddenly a carriage pulled up. Hunter and Ric looked at each other with questions in their eyes and then quietly walked over to the window followed by Reverend Arn. All of them were puzzled as to who it could be until Hunter saw Pat pulling the carriage to a halt. Hunter smiled and patted his dad on the back. "That's Vince."

Chris felt as though his whole world was coming apart at the seam. He knew that once Stephanie saw her father, that all hell would break loose. He had to stop it from happening. It wasn't an option for her to see her father, not yet anyway. He quietly opened the pantry and got out while the other's attentions were on the door.

He walked up behind Stephanie as quietly as he could. He quickly put his hand over her mouth just long enough to whisper in her ear, "Ssshh, it's me. We've got to get you out of here." He quickly took his hand away from her mouth and held it out for her to take.

The relief Stephanie felt was immediately. She felt her eyes filling with tears of joy. Chris was there and he would make her feel safe again. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him but knew that there wasn't time. She quickly grabbed his hand.

Chris and Stephanie quietly made their way out the back door to see Taker, Dave, and Benoit coming down the hill. He pushed Stephanie towards Dave and said, "Get her out of here _now_, it's getting ready to get really ugly in there."

"Wait," Stephanie said rushing back over to his side. "Be careful." The look of gratitude in her eyes was mixed with love. He had to come back to her; she would never feel whole again if he didn't.

"Don't worry, I will," Chris said with a grin. "Besides, I told you that we were getting married and you are _not_ backing out on me."

"No sir, I'm not," Stephanie said with a slight grin. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I meant what I said about being careful."

"I will, I promise," Chris said with a slight grin. "Now go with Dave."

Stephanie nodded her head and turned around to follow Dave. She knew everything would be ok. She didn't know how she knew but she did. She smiled as Dave held out his hand. She took his hand and let him help her up the hill. She had always liked Dave and now she knew why. He was _nothing_ like his family.

Chris turned to look at Taker and Benoit. The seriousness in his eyes shone for everybody to see. This was _his_ fight but he needed help. He couldn't take all of them on his own. Besides, the only thing he wanted was to kill the stupid jackass for touching 'his' woman. "It looks like it is only the three of us."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to get this over with," Benoit said with a cold look in his eyes. He had seen every horrible, rotten thing that Hunter and Ric had done over the years to his town. He wanted it to end and it felt like it was really going to happen this time. "The rein of Evolution is finally going to be over."

"We're very close to achieving that goal," Chris said with a smirk. His eyes took on a cold hard glint. He wanted Hunter and he wanted him now. He was going to get him but he had to make sure that he didn't have any outside interference. He turned to look at Benoit. "Can you take out the Bashams?"

"Am I missing a tooth?" Benoit asked with a smirk. His eyes turned into icy steel right before Chris's eyes. "Consider it done." He quietly walked around the corner of the shack to get into position. Chris turned around and looked at Taker.

"One more thing," Chris said looking at Taker. He smiled a small smile; the kind that Taker hadn't seen in a very long time. It let him know that there was something else that he needed to tell Taker, something that Taker was going to like. "Vince is in there now."

"Right now?" Taker asked. He couldn't believe his luck. Vince was wanted in several states with several charges. After all this time, Vince was finally going to have to answer for the things that he had done.

"Right now," Chris said with a grin.

"Well, what do you say we sneak back in there and see what's up," Taker said. He smiled at Chris and patted him on the shoulder. "This is just like old times. I say you go back in there and let your presence be known. I'm going to be right there with you but out of sight."

Chris smiled a cold smile. It was time to end this farce once and for all. There was no turning back now. He looked at Taker with cold eyes. "I say that we end this whole Evolution and Vince thing once and for all."

Vince smiled as he climbed out of the carriage. He loved surprising people and he could tell from the look on Hunter's face that he was very surprised. He didn't care. He was here to make sure that he got the saloon. At that point and time, that was the only thing that mattered to him. "Hello Hunter."

"Hi Vince, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Hunter said with a smug grin. He was really surprised to see him but in a way, he was glad he was there. He was more than capable of handling the things Vince had given him to do and this would prove it. "Can I introduce you to my father Ric and his friend, Reverend Arn?"

"How do you do?" Vince said shaking hands with each one of them. He noticed that the woman wasn't exactly in eyesight. "Where's the bride?"

"She's inside waiting for us," Hunter said with a smile. "Would you like to meet her?"

"I believe that I would," Vince said with a smile. "After all, she _has_ been my silent business partner all this time and I've never even seen what she looks like."

"She's a real looker," Hunter said patting his boss on the shoulder. He led the way back into the house and froze with a look of puzzlement on his face. Stephanie _was_ standing right at the cabinet but she wasn't now. Instead the newcomer was standing there with a smile on his face and a gun in his hand.

"If you're looking for her, you won't find her here," Chris said with a smile while aiming his gun at Hunter's chest.

Benoit quietly went around the side of the shack looking for the Basham brothers. Knowing Hunter the way Benoit did, he knew they were close by and wasn't disappointed. He smiled a cold grin when he saw them standing there with their backs to him. It was almost too easy to kill them. He dropped off the porch quietly and quickly went behind a tree unseen.

Doug Basham thought he had heard a twig break. He glanced out towards their horses seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He turned to his brother. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Danny Basham said with a bored look on his face. "You're just hearing things again, just pay attention."

Doug shrugged his shoulders and turned his head back. He thought he heard something but if his brother didn't hear it, maybe he really was imagining things. He went back to scouring the land in front of him without another glance behind him.

Benoit knew that now was his chance. He pulled out his gun and checked by opening the barrel it to make sure it was loaded. He closed the barrel back and spun it. It was now or never.

Dave quickly got Stephanie back to where Show was. He didn't even think about telling her that Show was ok until they were almost there. He decided to keep quiet and let her see for herself that Show was ok.

There were a million thoughts running thru her mind. She wanted to know that Chris was ok, she wanted to forget what had happened in the carriage, and she desperately needed to know that Show was ok. "Do you know if Show is ok?" Stephanie asked as if reading Dave's mind.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Dave said with a small grin and nodded his head towards the top of the hill.

Stephanie turned around and saw Show standing there grinning from ear to ear. "Show!" she hollered racing up the hill to get to him. After all this time, Show was more like a father to her than her own father was. She could hardly wait to get her arms around him, as best she could, to hug him and make sure that he really was ok.

Show smiled and bent down hugging her to him oblivious to the pain in his arm. Stephanie was safe and that was the only thing that mattered to him. She pulled back and looked into his face with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Show said with a wink. He was so relieved that Stephanie was safe that he could have actually kissed Dave. He didn't but he could have. He turned his head towards Dave. "Where are the others?"

"Taking care of some unfinished business," Dave said with a grin.

"What in the hell is this? Is this some kind of _sick_ joke?" Vince asked Hunter. He didn't have time for games. He needed this done so he could get his gold and get the hell out of town. He turned his anger towards Hunter as he had failed to do what he was supposed to do _again_. "Is _this_ what you call getting a job done?"

Hunter's anger was nothing like he had never felt before. He had always gotten his way and now, his plan was not going smoothly as planned. There was going to be hell to pay for making him look bad in front of Vince. "No sir, it's not," Hunter said thru his teeth. "Where the hell is she? I'm warning you, I do _not_ have a lot of patience right now."

Chris looked at Hunter. The man was as good as dead and he didn't even know it. He had dared to touch the one thing that Chris loved the most, Stephanie. The stupid jackass had not even begun to pay for what he had done. "Oh and that's supposed to scare me," Chris said leaning back against the pantry still aiming the gun at Hunter's chest. "I think I'll take my chances _you_ _son of_ _a bitch!_"

"Damn it to hell, where in the _hell_ is she?" Hunter screamed letting his emotions get the best of him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything was going according to his plan until he got to the shack. Until Chris Jericho had screwed everything up.

Suddenly two shots rang outside. Everybody's attention quickly turned towards the front door. Benoit walked up on the front porch with his gun still smoking in his hand. He looked at Hunter with his cold eyes wanting nothing more than to put a bullet in the man that stole his father's farm. His vendetta was personal but Chris's was way more personal then his. He then looked at Chris and said, "Bashams are not a problem any more."

"Thanks Benoit," Chris said with a smile and a nod of his head. He turned his attention back to the men standing in front of him. "I guess there will _not_ be a wedding today. You know, you're _not_ supposed to see the bride before the ceremony, Hunter. It's bad luck."

"You know, I didn't like you the first time I met you and that's not changed," Hunter said the fury on his face turning his face red. He didn't know who in the hell this man thought he was but he was no match for him and he was getting ready to find out the hard way.

"Feelings mutual," Chris said with a grin. "I'm not surprised that you would stoop so low as to kidnap a bride but to deal with Vince McMahon." He let out a soft but clear whistle. "That's pretty damn low, even for you."

Vince's eyes widened at the mention of his name. He felt cold chills go down his spine at the mention of both his first and last names. He swallowed nervously and put on his best fake smile. "I don't think that I know you."

Chris paused for a moment looking at the man that had ruined his own family's life. A look of disgust showed on his face. "No sir, you don't," Chris said with a sigh. "Although I guess you can call me 'son' since I'm going to marry your daughter."

Vince's eyes widened at the mention of his daughter. He had not seen Stephanie in such a long time; he then felt anger coursing thru his veins. How dare this young punk even mention his daughter, let alone say that he's going to marry her! "What in the hell are you talking about?" Vince said sputtering in outrage. "I don't know who the hell you are but you're not being funny."

Chris smiled at Vince with an amused look on his face. "And here I was thinking that I was being a riot," Chris said shrugging his shoulders. "The name's Chris Jericho and I _will _be marrying your daughter sir. It's just a matter of time and there's not one damn thing that you or anybody else can do about it."

"I don't even know where my daughter is," Vince said with a sad look on his face. The sad look quickly turned to an evil, angry look. "How in the hell would you know?"

"You would be surprised at what I know," Chris said with a knowing look. He turned to look at the reverend. "Sir, if you would like to leave, you can."

"Thank you son, God will bless you for it," Reverend Arn said hurrying out of the room as if the devil himself was chasing him. He figured this was God's way of getting him out of a bad situation. As he jumped on his horse, he promised God all the way back to his chapel that he would never do anything like that again.

Chris then turned his attention to Ric. He almost felt sorry for the man getting caught up in his son's actions but it quickly fell away. In a lot of ways, it was Ric's fault that Hunter had turned out the way that he did. "I don't really have a problem with you but you are _his_ father and that makes you responsible for the jack ass so you get to stay."

Chris turned his attention to Hunter with a cold smile on his face. "_You_," Chris said pointing his gun at Hunter. "I've got a _big_ problem with you. You put your hands on what belonged to me. Now _that_ is just wrong, _so very wrong_."

Hunter looked at Chris with unabashed anger flashing in his eyes. Everything was perfect until this young punk decided to stick his nose where it didn't belong. It was getting time to put him in his place. "She _was _and _i_s mine," Hunter growled putting his hand on his pistol. "She was _never_ yours."

"See, that's where you are _dead_ wrong," Chris said with a smirk. "_She's mine_; from the first time we made eye contact up until the end of time, she will _always_ be mine. You never stood an inkling of a chance with her. Hell, look at yourself man. You had to kidnap her in order to even spend time with her. If that doesn't tell you something, then I don't know what will."

Hunter closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, the coldness in his eyes showed how nothing mattered to him but himself. Hunter reached for his gun aiming to shoot Chris. He wanted to kill Chris so bad that he could almost taste it.

Chris noticed the look of anger on Hunter's face and smirked. He could tell that Hunter was pissed. He didn't care. The son of a bitch was going to pay for hurting Stephanie and pay dearly. Chris cocked the hammer on his gun. "Do _you_ really want to _die_ today?"

"No, but you _do_," Hunter said not taking his hands off of his pistol. "And you _will_."

Hunter quickly pulled his gun out of the holster but Chris had already fired his gun before Hunter could point his gun towards him. Hunter looked down in disbelief as he watched the blood pour out of his heart. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor face first while Ric raced over to him.

Ric bent down and turned his son over. At the glazed look in Hunter's eyes, he felt as though his whole world was crumbling right before him. The tears fell down his face one right after the other as if there were no stopping them. "Son, _don't_ leave me, you're _all_ I've got," Ric said crying while pulling him into his lap. "_Please_ son, don't leave me. _You can't_ _leave me_."

Hunter looked up at his father for one last time. He opened his mouth to speak but could not. All he could do was try to speak only for it to come out as croaking noises. The light of life in Hunter's eyes slowly faded until there was no life left to see. Ric screamed, "_No, not_ _my son! Not my son!_" He grabbed Hunter and pulled him into his arms. The tortured screams of Ric losing his son filled the air until only sobbing was heard.

Chris stood there watching the whole scene without one show of emotion on his face. He hated Hunter and he killed him. He should have never even thought of putting his hands on 'his' Stephanie. The dumb son of a bitch had gotten exactly what he deserved as far as Chris was considered. He then noticed the pain on Ric's face as he cried over his son.

Chris did feel sorry for Ric but he had other things to attend to. Chris turned and looked at Vince. He smirked as he looked at the man who had made his bride-to-be's life a living hell. "You know Vince, I'm going to make your daughter _really_ happy."

Vince was still in shock over Hunter being shot. He looked up at Chris wishing he knew what in the hell this strange man was talking about. Over and over, he continually kept saying that he was going to marry his daughter. Vince had no clue as to where she was. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Vince said with a confused look on his face.

It suddenly dawned on Chris that Vince didn't know Stephanie was the saloon owner. He didn't know where his daughter had been or what she had been doing since she had disappeared. "Well, I'll be damned, you don't know do you? The woman that owns the saloon; that's _your_ daughter Stephanie," Chris said watching as the truth finally hit home.

"Stephanie _is_ here," Vince said with hope in his eyes. "She's _here_ in this town?"

"Yes, she's here," Chris said with a slight smile. He had seen the hope flare in his eyes. He didn't know if it was too late for them but he wouldn't shame Shane by helping him see Stephanie. "Too bad you won't get to see her."

"What do you mean? Do you know how long I've looked for my daughter? Nothing short of a miracle will take me away from here," Vince said with a stubborn look on his face. He didn't know the young punk in front of him but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, there was nobody on this earth that could keep him away from his daughter.

"How about a US Marshall?" Taker said walking in behind Vince.

Vince turned around and turned white as a ghost. Taker smiled as he noticed how scared he was. "I've been waiting on your ass for a long time Vince. Chris, why don't you head on back to town and check on that pretty lady of yours? Vince and I need to talk some business."

Chris looked at Taker and realized that he had had a family since the first day that he had met Taker on that street so long ago. It just didn't hit him until right then that family wasn't just about being blood related.

Being family meant loving somebody and being loved in return with no strings attached. It had taken him almost all of his life to realize that and it had cost him dearly. He had lost a lot of valuable time with the man Chris considered _his_ father. It was time to let that man know exactly how much he really did mean to him.

"Sure thing _dad_," Chris said with a slight smile on his face.

Taker looked at Chris with all the fatherly love showing in his eyes. "Get out of here _son_," he said softly while watching him walk outside. He turned his attention to Vince, the warm feeling on his face dropping to a cold hard stare in a matter of seconds. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice."

Chris jumped on his horse as if his very life depended on it. It didn't matter how fast he went, he felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. He _had_ to see her and touch her. He had to make sure that she was okay and he had to tell her that her father was in town. He knew Dave had taken Stephanie to Show and that was exactly where he was heading.

As he rode up towards the meeting place, he smiled as he saw her running towards him. He jumped down off the horse and took off running. His future was running towards him wide open and he could hardly wait to get his hands on her.

Stephanie had stood waiting patiently for Chris to come to her. She didn't have a doubt in her mind; he would be back for her. She saw his horse and his long blonde hair flying in the wind. She couldn't stop herself from running towards him. As she ran, Show and Dave witnessed the reunion with amused and knowing looks on their faces.

"Chris," Stephanie cried wrapping her arms around him and never wanting to let go. The tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably. She had been through so much and hadn't really thought about any of it. The only thing that she was waiting on was to find out that Chris was ok. Now that she knew, the emotions had to be freed.

"Stephanie," Chris said holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. He would never ever let her out of his sight again. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. She was his life; his very purpose for living was to be with her. He knew that as sure as he was breathing. He pulled himself out of her arms. "Let me look at you."

"You don't want to do that," Stephanie said trying to turn her face where he couldn't see the bruises that Hunter had left. She didn't think that she would ever be able to tell anybody what had really happened on the carriage. She mentally pushed it out of her mind hoping she never ever thought about it again.

Chris watched her turn her head. He gently placed his fingers on her chin and pulled her face towards him so that he could see. His eyes showed the anger he felt at seeing the bruises on her face. "Hunter's gone. He'll never hurt you again. As long as I have a breath in my body, nobody will _ever_ lay a hand on you again. I promise."

"I know," Stephanie said with a soft smile on her face. She felt his hands wiping her tears and then kissing each one of her eyes. She opened her eyes and let him see all the love that she had for him. She was never letting him leave her side again. "I'm just so glad that it's all over."

Chris looked at Stephanie with a sad look on his face. He knew what he had to tell her and he didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. "We've got one more thing to deal with," Chris said quietly. He noticed the look of puzzlement on her face. He didn't know of any way to tell other than to just come out with it. "Stephanie, your father is here."

Don't you just hate me right now? LOL! What will happen next? Will Vince see his daughter? Will Chris and Stephanie have happiness? Stay tuned;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. The WWE or themselves own them. No profit is being made from this story. It's purely for fun!

A/N: First off, a very special thanks to Nina, Jodi, and Liz. You three have been absolutely fantastic during this whole story with your reviews and kind words. You three will never know how much it meant to me so thank you very much;-) To all my other readers, thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read the story and review. We're coming to a close of Home is Where the Heart is.

Taker took a good hard look at the scum in front of him. He couldn't believe that Stephanie was his daughter. He shook his head. It was time for answers and he was going to get them one way or another. He was tired of the silence and decided it was time to make him talk. "Well Vince, how do you want to do this; the easy way or the hard way?" Taker asked while taking his gun and placing it underneath Vince's chin.

Vince swallowed hard and contemplated his answer. He knew he had been caught but there was only one outcome for him. He was going to die. It didn't matter if Taker pulled the trigger or hung him after his trial; he was going to die.

Did he want to die? Of course not, that was the last thing on his mind but Vince was a practical man. He always had been. Granted he was a cold-hearted man but he was practical. He also wanted to see his daughter one last time. A gleam showed in his eye as he spoke, "I'll tell you what you want to know if you'll let me talk to my daughter one last time."

Chris felt Stephanie's arms tighten around his waist as they rode back towards town. She was holding on to him tightly. It was almost like that if she were to let go of him, he would disappear forever. He knew a lot of it was her reaction to the fact that her father had been so close to her, way too close to her for either of their comfort. "Are you okay back there?"

Stephanie was quiet for a second before answering. "I'm scared." She had been running from her father for so long and to find out that he was there just brought back all those feelings of terror that she had tried so very hard to forget. The feelings were back with a vengeance and made her feel as though she was that little girl all over again.

"I know honey and I don't blame you but you've got to remember, he can't get to you," Chris said covering her hand on his waist with his own. "You've got me, Show, Benoit, and Dave right here telling you that he will _never_ touch you again."

"I know," Stephanie said quietly. "I have just been scared of him for so long. You know, Show and I have fought to stay away from him for so long."

"It's okay, he can't touch you now," Chris said noticing that they were getting close to town. "Besides, we need to get ready for business. The sun will be down in a few hours and you know how busy the saloon gets at sundown."

Stephanie smiled as Chris kept rambling on about the saloon. She knew he was trying to take her mind off of things and she loved him all the more for it. She closed her eyes and laid her cheek against his back. She knew he was the man that she had waited her entire life for and she could hardly wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

Chris, Dave, Benoit, and Show stopped in front of the saloon. Dave and Benoit were tying their horses to the post while Show went inside to check the saloon when a stranger came walking up. He nodded his head at Dave and Benoit before speaking. "Chris?"

Chris turned his face towards Shane with a shocked look on his face. He wasn't expecting him so soon. He hadn't had time to tell Stephanie all that he had wanted to tell her. The fear in his eyes puzzled Shane until he noticed the brunette sitting behind him on the horse.

Stephanie opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She would know that particular voice anywhere. She slowly turned her head and said softly, "Shane?"

"Stephanie?" Shane said with his eyes widening in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's your sister boss and we need to talk," Chris said with fear in his eyes.

Taker had placed Vince in shackles and put him on one of Evolution's horses. He didn't really think Dave would mind too much and he knew Ric was still crying like a baby over his precious son. He shook his head and noticed that Vince was crying. He turned his head straight ahead.

"Regrets?" Taker said quietly not looking at the man that he had just arrested.

"A few," Vince said with the tears quietly falling down his face.

"Maybe you can fix a few things before it's too late," Taker said still looking straight ahead.

Vince nodded his head but didn't say a word. He had told Taker where the stolen payroll was and was nervous about seeing his daughter. He couldn't believe that he almost let that scum Hunter marry his daughter. He couldn't believe the things that he put his family thru. It was like watching his life flash before his eyes as he relived the mistakes on his past. All he could do now was hope to be forgiven for them before it was too late.

"I can't believe that you are really here," Stephanie said hugging her brother for the hundredth time. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She had a lot to be thankful for and she was so very thankful for everything, especially seeing her brother again.

"Believe it sis," Shane said holding his sister while looking at Chris with gratitude in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had his sister in his arms. He had worried about her since the moment he had sent her and Show away. He hated doing it but it was the only way to protect her from their father. The worst part was not having a clue as to where she was but he did it that way to keep her safe.

Show had heard Stephanie squeal and came running out of the saloon and into the street only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw who was holding Stephanie. He knew that out of all of her family, Shane was the one that she had missed the most. He finally walked over and tapped Shane on the shoulder.

Shane turned around and the smile on his face was all Show could see. His smile turned to a frown when he noticed Show's arm. "I'm glad to see you big guy but what in the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Show said with a grin. "Don't worry, we'll talk later."

Chris walked around the corner and sat down in front of the saloon. Stephanie and Shane had a lot of catching up to do and he didn't want to interfere in that. He also didn't want to see the look on disappointment in Stephanie's eyes when she found out why he was really in town.

He had never planned on falling in love. That was the furthest thing from his mind when he got into town until he laid eyes on her for the first time. He gazed out into the town wondering what the future held for him now. Would Stephanie still love him or would she leave him?

Stephanie noticed Chris walking away. She quietly followed him noticing the strained look on his face. She smiled a little smile before she bent down and hugged Chris from behind. She knew that he was worried about how she would react to him knowing her brother and all the other secrets that he was keeping. Without him, she didn't know where she would be or what she would be doing. All she knew for sure was the man in her arms was the man for her. There was absolutely no denying it. She put her lips close to his ear. "I love you Chris Jericho."

Chris turned his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Stephanie McMahon. I've loved you from the very first moment that I laid eyes on you." He looked at her and saw nothing but his future. He saw his home, his children, and his happiness right there in her eyes.

Shane cleared his throat while Chris shot him a 'go to hell' look. He grinned at receiving the look. He had to play the part of big brother now and he was going to savor every moment of it. "What exactly are you intentions with my sister Chris?"

Chris stood up and wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in his life, everything felt good and right. He grinned at Shane. "I'm marrying _your_ sister, with or _without_ your blessings."

Shane laughed out loud and walked up to him to shake his hand. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," Chris said with a grin. "I'm glad that you feel that way."

Taker came into town slowly with a purpose. He was trying to give Vince enough time to figure out what he was going to say to his daughter. He could only imagine the torture that Vince had done to his children. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he wasn't going to deny the man the opportunity to speak to his daughter one last time.

Vince's mind kept taking him back to the younger years of his kids. He remembered reading them to sleep each night and tucking them in wanting nothing but the best for them. He remembered holding Linda in his arms at their bedroom doors and watching them sleep while thanking the good Lord above for his many blessings.

What in the hell happened to him? Where did he go wrong? It came to him in a thought that stole his breath for a moment; he had gotten greedy. Having more than enough wasn't enough anymore; not for the one and only Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He silently admitted to himself something that he never thought he would do; having all the money in the world didn't make up for losing his family.

Vince noticed that Taker had grabbed his reins. He looked up seeing not just his daughter but his son as well, for the first time in years. He was shocked but pleased to see Shane standing with his sister. He looked at Taker and asked, "Can you take this off of me? I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I know that doesn't mean much but I want my kids to see me one last time without these."

Taker nodded his head and slid off the horse. He unshackled Vince and helped him down off the horse. Vince nodded his head and headed towards his children standing a few feet away from him.

Chris noticed Taker and Vince before the rest of them did. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Vince. He noticed the look on Vince's face and while it looked remorseful, he decided to wait before making any type of judgement. He tapped Shane on the shoulder and said, "Your father is coming this way."

Shane grabbed his sister, pulling her away from Chris inadvertently and put his arm around her protectively. He then turned to face the man that he had once known as his father. Finally, after all these years, it was finally over. Finally Shane would be able to close the book on his father forever.

Vince looked at his two children with pride and sorrow showing in his eyes. He couldn't help himself. Shane was handsome and Stephanie was beautiful. They both looked healthy and while not happy right then, he figured their lives had been good to them.

"Hello Shane, Stephanie," Vince said quietly not knowing what else to say.

"Hello dad," Stephanie said politely.

"Father," Shane said nodding his head.

Vince stood there for a moment just looking at them. They had changed so much and he had missed so much. With regret and love in his eyes, he spoke quietly to his children. "Look, I know I have no right to ask this. Lord knows that I've done some terrible things to the both of you but I have to ask you to forgive me," Vince said his honesty shining in his eyes for both of his children to see.

Shane and Stephanie stood there looking at their father with distrust in their eyes. It was understandable considering everything that he had put them thru. The little girl inside of Stephanie and the little boy inside of Shane desperately wanted to believe him but the adults standing before him just wasn't sure that they could. Suddenly a carriage came down the street and stopped in front of the saloon.

The driver jumped down off the rig and opened the door. He held out his hand and helped the woman out. Linda turned to him and said, "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"My pleasure ma'am," the driver said with a small smile. He then turned his attention away from his passenger and to his horses.

Stephanie's eyes widened when the passenger turned around and she got a good look at her face. "Mom?" Stephanie said with a hopeful look on her face.

Linda thought she heard her daughter's voice and slowly turned around. Her daughter was less than a few feet from her. She couldn't believe it. "Stephanie? Oh my God, Stephanie," Linda said running over to her daughter.

The two women were crying and hugging each other with joy at being in each other's arms. Linda closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to thank God for watching over her children when she wasn't able to. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes. "You look so beautiful."

"Mom, you haven't changed a bit," Stephanie said with a grin. She turned to her brother and said, "Why didn't you tell me that she was coming?"

"I didn't know," Shane said with a shocked look on his face. "I'm glad to see you but Mom, what are you doing here?"

Linda looked at her son with an embarrassed look. She knew she had some explaining to do but she was so happy to see her kids that it really didn't matter why she was there. "I got worried when you left so suddenly. I found out where you were coming and had to make sure that you didn't do something foolish."

Vince stood there looking at the love of his life with adoring eyes. He couldn't believe that his wife, the mother of his children, was standing just a few feet away. He took in the reunion between his wife and daughter with a sense of relief. He knew that his family would be took care of now; Linda would see to that.

"Linda," Vince said quietly letting her know that he was there.

Linda's eyes widened as she looked at Stephanie and Shane. She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere. It was the voice in her dreams and the one in her nightmares. The voice of the man that she loved and hated. The voice that she never thought she would hear again. She slowly turned around and saw Vince standing there looking as handsome as ever.

Vince couldn't believe how well time had been to Linda considering everything that he had put her thru. She was and always would be a beautiful woman. "I'm so sorry," Vince said walking up to her slowly with tears running down his face. "I am so sorry for everything that I put you through."

Linda stood there watching the man she loved more than life itself walk towards her. She didn't feel any fear. She had looked into his eyes and saw the man she fell in love with. She slowly walked towards him with tears running down her face.

Vince opened his arms and Linda fell into them and grabbed on to him for dear life. Stephanie reached out and grabbed Shane when he started to move towards them. "This doesn't concern us. Let them be."

Shane looked at his sister's face and saw the acceptance of the situation at hand. He somehow knew that his father would not hurt them but old habits died hard. He had spent most of life trying to keep them away from the man that was now holding his mother in his arms.

Vince closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He never thought that he would see her again. Over and over, he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I've _never _stopped loving you."

Linda pulled back and looked at his face. The forgiveness in her eyes took his breath away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing until she spoke. "I've not always agreed with the things you did but I've always loved you Vince, always."

Vince gently kissed his wife on the lips and felt as though he had finally come home. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. Never in his wildest dreams would have thought that today was the day that all his 'real' dreams would come true. He pulled away from her with regret in her eyes. "I've got to answer for the things that I've done."

"I know," Linda said feeling the tears fall down her face. She knew that Vince had done some terrible things but he was her husband. Finally, after all this time, she finally felt at peace. He was her husband and she would stand by him. "What do you say we do it together this time?"

Vince smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She stood beside of him as he looked at Stephanie and Shane who were standing there with tears falling down their faces. "Kids, I'm so sorry for what I've done. Can you forgive me?"

Stephanie took the first step and walked up to her father. "I've hated you for a long time dad," watching her father's face as he flinched at the words coming out of her mouth. "But I always remembered how you were when I was a kid and you'd read to me at night. Do you remember those times daddy?"

"Yes I do," Vince said holding his arms out with more tears falling down his face.

After a moment's hesitation, Stephanie fell into her father's arms. They stood there for a minute, just holding each other wishing things had went differently. There was so much time lost never to be recovered again. Finally Stephanie pulled away and kissed her father's cheek. "I love you daddy," she whispered.

Vince kissed his daughter's cheek. "I love you too, my little Princess," he whispered watching his daughter bust out into tears all over again. It had been a long time since he had been given the chance to call his daughter that again and he relished in the fact that he had the opportunity to call her that one last time.

Shane stood there clenching his fists and unclenching them, fighting a battle against the man he was and the child he used to be. He finally walked over to his father and looked him straight in the eye, not sure what to say or do.

Vince released Stephanie and looked at the man his son had become. He also noticed his hands clenching and unclenching. He looked his son in the eye and said, "Do it. I know you want to hit me and I deserve it. Hit me son."

Shane made a fist with his hand. He grabbed his father by the coat and pulled his fist back intending to do just that when he glanced at his mother's face. He remembered her words floating thru his head. _"I know what you are going to say and maybe he does deserve that but you don't. You don't deserve the guilt that you will feel if you do this."_

Shane slowly brought his hand down and released his dad. He looked at his mom's face and saw the happiness radiating from it. He couldn't do it. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now that the opportunity was there, he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry son. I'm sorry that I made you grow up faster then what you should have. I'm so sorry for the horrible things that I have done," Vince said the sorrow on his face plainly evident for anybody to see. "I've always been proud of you, even when you were against me. I love you son."

Shane's eyes filled with tears but he couldn't let them fall. He quickly wiped them away with his hand. He looked into the eyes of the his father and said, "I forgive you." He held out his hand for his father to shake.

Vince slowly took his son's hand in his and shook it. He gripped it tightly and pulled Shane into his arms and held him. He could only hope that Shane wouldn't pull himself out of his arms. He only wanted to hold his son in his arms one last time.

Slowly but surely, Shane's arms found their way around his father. The tears that he had been holding in quietly fell across his cheeks. He finally whispered brokenly in his father's ear the last thing Vince ever expected to hear from his son. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son," Vince whispered quietly in Shane's ear.

Reluctantly Vince pulled away from his son's arms. He had his family back but it didn't make him happy. He knew Taker was standing over there waiting quietly for him. He had to right his wrongs and he had been given the opportunity to do just that. He turned to look at Taker and nodded his head.

Linda noticed the tall man moving towards her husband and felt a sense of panic. Vince noticed the look on her face and smiled. "Don't worry honey, everything will be alright. I promise."

Taker walked over and stood in front of Vince. "Are you ready to show me where it's at?"

"Yes sir," Vince said. "If you will, just follow me."

Vince started walking around the saloon and then to the very back of it. Stephanie, Shane, Linda, Chris, and Taker followed him quietly. Vince walked over to a strange looking wall and pushed on it. The wall slid sideways and a small opening appeared. "It's all in there," he said quietly looking at Taker.

Taker reached in with his hand and pulled out a bar of gold. He nodded at Chris to come help him. Slowly but surely, the gold was taken from the secret hiding place. Taker counted each one and was surprised to find them all there. He looked at Vince and asked, "Why did you steal it just to hide it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the thrill of it or the fact that I didn't really need it," Vince said with a look of regret on his face. "All my 'real' businesses are legit and always have been. Money was never the issue. Is it going to help me that it is all there?"

Taker took a moment before answering. "I think it will. The gold has never been returned in full before so I think there's a good chance of that. However, we do need to get a move on. I've got a camp outside of town with another prisoner that I'm taking in."

"I understand," Vince said turning back to his wife. "I've got to go."

"Now?" Linda asked with fear in her eyes. "You have to leave now?"

"Yes, it is time for me to be the man that you always knew that I was," Vince said quietly kissing her on the forehead. "I have to answer for what I've done."

Linda looked at Vince and smiled. "Then I'll come with you." She glanced at Taker with a determined look on her face. "I'm coming with him."

"Yes ma'am," Taker said with a small smile. He figured that there was no need to argue with her from the look on her face. He could let her ride with Vince. He knew in his gut that Vince was finished being a villain. He had finally learned that family was the most important thing.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Shane asked. The concern on Shane's face was very real. His mother had been the one constant in his life. She had always been there for him and he didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

Linda smiled at her son. He was so protective over her and she loved him for it but she had to do this, not just for Vince but for herself as well. "I have to do this son. Don't you see? I've always loved your father and I don't know what's going to happen when he goes to trial. Besides, I won't be alone," Linda said nodding her head at Taker.

"Don't you worry about your mom boy, I'll take good care of her," Taker said with a small smile.

"Ok, if that's what you want," Shane said holding his mother tightly in his arms. "Just know that we're here if you need us."

"Always son," Linda said with tears running down her face. She turned to Stephanie and smiled. "My precious baby girl is all grown up now. I'm so proud of you. I'll be back as soon as everything is settled with your father."

"You have to mom," Stephanie said with tears running down her face. "I'm getting married soon and I'm going to need my mama at my wedding."

"What? Who are you marrying?" Linda asked with a surprised look on her face.

"That would be me ma'am," Chris said walking up beside of Stephanie. He held out his hand and said, "My name is Chris Jericho and I love your daughter."

Linda looked at the man holding his hand out and saw the love for her daughter shining in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards her so that she could take a better look. She smiled as she looked at Stephanie. "He's very handsome."

"I know," Stephanie said with a grin a mile long.

Linda turned her attention back to Chris. "Well, if you're going to marry my daughter, I guess we do need to get to know each other. Promise me that you won't get married until I get back to town. That is all I ask."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chris said with a smile releasing Linda's hand.

Taker held out his arm and Vince walked in front of him with Linda holding his hand. Everybody else slowly walked behind them wondering what the future held for Vince and Linda McMahon along with their children. Only time would tell.

The End………

NOT! Just kidding. We have one more to go and it's not really a chapter but an epilogue. While I was writing the story, this seemed like a perfect way to end it. Before you go screaming at me, wait until I post the epilogue. Then if you want to scream, you can! LOL! Thanks again for reading;-)


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Vince McMahon, the WWE, or themselves. No money is made; it's strictly for fun!

A/N: I really and truly hope that everybody enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everybody for being so supportive but especially Jodi! If it weren't for you, Skittles, Home is Where The Home is never would have been posted. Thanks for being such a great friend. It means more to me than you will ever know;-)

Epilogue: 1 Year Later

Chris walked out on the front porch of his house with a smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand. He had gone through a lot of changes in the last year but he wouldn't change one thing. Everything was just perfect the way it was and he intended for it to stay that way.

He sighed as he sat down on the porch watching the sunset and sipping his coffee. The main thing was that the changes were for the better in a lot of ways for everybody in the town, not just Chris and Stephanie. He smiled, as he thought of the changes in town in the past year including the fact that the town finally had a name. After much discussion, it was voted on that the name of the town would be Redemption; a befitting name for the town if there ever was one.

Stephanie had finally found out about the land that Freddie had left her shortly after the whole kidnapping fiasco. After much discussion and debate, she decided she would go into the cattle business as long as Chris would let her keep the saloon. Her land joined Dave's land and the two of them were business partners now.

Chris smiled as he thought of the saloon. He would never let it be closed down. It was too special of a place for him and his wife, especially since they had gotten married there. Show was more than happy to take over running the place, which tickled Stephanie to no end. She was just happy to have Show continue to be a part of her life. To this day, she still felt guilty about Show taking a bullet for her. At the thought of his wife, the silly smile on his face just got wider.

How he had gotten so lucky and married that woman he didn't know but he thanked God each and every day for bringing that hard headed stubborn woman into his life. She completed him and made him whole. He chuckled to himself because he thought she was a sweet easy-going woman; boy, did he get fooled. She wasn't quite the angel that he thought she was but she was _his _angel and that was really all that mattered to him.

There comes a time in every man life's when he realizes that the best part of his life is yet to come. He felt that way every morning when he awoke with Stephanie asleep beside of him. Stephanie becoming his wife and sharing his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was his reason for living and the only person who knew everything about him that there was to know. She had become his saving grace in a time when he had needed saving.

The courtship lasted all of six months; that was about how long it took for Linda to get back to town after Vince's trial. Vince wasn't hung but he did get a sentence of two years of hard labor on the railroad track; a befitting punishment if there ever was one. Taker thought he might get out early for good behavior but it all depended on Vince.

Chris grinned as he remembered the very second Linda got into town. He marched right up to Stephanie and told her that they were going to be married in two weeks. He had waited long enough for his bride and the other weddings that had taken place in the months before had made him even more anxious to marry Stephanie.

Randy and Lita had gotten married in a double ceremony with Kurt and Ivory. They got married right in front of the hotel. Randy got promoted to manager of the hotel while Lita took over the kitchen completely. She was limited what she could due right now due to the fact that she was expecting their first child. Lita was due any day now and Randy was as nervous as a bride on her wedding day.

Ivory was still there at the hotel but not near as much, especially now since she was expecting any day now too. It was an old running joke in the town that it was the first time in the town's history that two couples got married on the same day and conceived on the same night. Kurt was still the foreman of the old Evolution ranch, now called the D & L ranch, and even lived in Hunter's old house now with his new wife.

Dave had built his own house on the East Side of the property. The old house just carried to many bad memories for him to continue to live there. He had offered the house to Kurt rent free as a form of payment for having to deal with Hunter all of those years. Kurt was humbled by his boss and graciously accepted his offer, especially since he had a family of his own to take care of. Chris smiled a little wider as he looked out and saw Dave on his front porch.

Dave had buried his father shortly after Hunter's death. To Chris's knowledge, Dave never shed one single tear when his father died. His father's death had seemed to be more of a relief to him than anything else was. Ric still berated Dave every chance he got, even on his deathbed. Evidently Ric had finally drank himself to death mourning the loss of his precious son in less than a month after Hunter's death.

Dave had fell in love with the singer that finally showed up at the saloon: a very pretty blonde by the name of Lillian Garcia. Lillian was as sweet as they come and Dave fell for her hard. They had been married for about six months now and things were really looking up for Dave. He had become an outstanding member of the community after Hunter's death. It was great to finally have everybody see Dave the way Chris did, as a great friend and a good person.

Shane had moved to town right after his father's trial. He was now the proud owner of the bank and the properties that his father had bought up. He had brought Benoit in as a business partner and the two of them, while a strange pair, worked well together. He even kept on Orlando as his secretary. He was more than fair on his property prices, actually giving some of the properties back to their original owners. He was generous with his loans and made many hearts swoon to his mother's chagrin.

Linda was constantly on him about getting married but didn't push too hard. Her son had had to grow up fast and it was a chance for him to get back those missing years that he had spent going after his father. As long as he had been obsessed with it, it was time for him to have a little bit of time to himself.

John Bradshaw Layfield had been tried and hung for his crimes. Taker had watched the hanging personally. J.B. never admitted to any wrong doing and cried like a baby when they put the noose around his neck. He swore that he was innocent until they final hung him just so that he would shut up and quit his bellyaching.

Taker and Tajiri came by every chance they got which was quite often. Taker had been offered the job of Sheriff of Redemption but hadn't took it yet. Chris knew it was only a matter of time before he did. He could see that the big man was ready to settle down himself, even if Taker didn't want to admit that to anybody.

Christian, Trish, and Tomko had disappeared during the whole kidnapping fiasco as best anybody could really tell. The house that they lived in was empty and there was no sign of a struggle. Everybody thought they had just gotten tired of the small town life and moved on, much to the happiness of the town.

Stephanie walked out on the porch and saw her husband sitting there. She smiled as she thought of how he was just getting more and more handsome with age. She thanked God each and every day for the love of her life. She had always known that he was her soul mate but she never really understood what it meant until her wedding night. She grinned as the memory of that night popped in her head. She then felt a kick in her stomach.

Stephanie gasped out loud and put her hand on her stomach wishing her little child would quit wiggling so much. She had about four more months to go but she was ready. She had always wanted to be a mother and God was kind enough to bless her with that request. She slowly eased down beside of her husband.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Chris gently kissed his wife on the forehead. "I was sitting here thinking that my home will always be with you."

"What makes you say that?" Stephanie asked.

Chris smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Because sweetheart, home is where the heart is." He kissed her on her forehead again and turned to finish watching the sunset. For the first time in his life, Chris Jericho was home.


End file.
